A Luz por trás da Sombras
by Mago Merlin
Summary: Voldemort nao planeja matar Tiago e Lilian, mas sim sequestrar Harry. Para assim cumprir a profecia diante de seus comensais, deixando os pais do menino vivos para sofrerem por suas escolhas.
1. Sequestros

Capítulo 1 – Sequestros

Era noite de Halloween, mas nem todos estavam festejando o Dia das Bruxas. Ironicamente os bruxos viviam uma guerra e não tinham motivos para festa. Ainda mais uma família que se viu obrigada a se esconder para proteger o filho.

Tiago Potter estava sentado no chão da sala brincando com Harry. Quem conhecia o moreno sabia que ele não estava relaxado e estava fazendo aquilo pelo menino, para que ele não precisasse sofrer como ele.

- Mamã. – disse o menino se levantando e tentando correr para a ruiva que acabara de parar a porta vindo da cozinha.

- Vem cá, pequenino. – disse ela pegando o menino no colo.

- Ele sempre me larga para ir pra você. – reclamou Tiago.

- Fico feliz com isso, isso demonstra que ele não é narcisista que gosta de ficar se olhando no espelho. – disse a ruiva sentando no sofá. – ele pode ter sua aparência, mas tem meu bom senso.

- Reclama não, que você gosta de mim assim mesmo.

- Touchét. – disse a ruiva. – Você devia se alegrar que ele tem seu bom gosto então. Ele sempre corre atrás de mulheres bonitas.

Eles riram, mas logo Lilian fica com a cara preocupada.

- Não fique assim, Foguinho. – disse ele. – Dumbledore garantiu que o ritual que você fez vai proteger o Harry. Voldemort não vai conseguir encostar um dedo nele. Ainda mais que estamos protegidos pelo Fidelius.

- Isso não é muita garantia. – disse ela. – Esse feitiço tem brechas muito grandes, mesmo se fosse executado pelo Dumbledore.

- Sabia que devia ter escondidos os seus livros. – disse ele. – Pelo menos os de magia. Você só fica mais preocupada depois de lê-los.

- É o nosso Harry que ele quer. – disse ela chorosa.

- Sim, é o nosso Harry. – disse Tiago a consolando. – Ele é tão teimoso quanto você, e não vai ser um mísero cara de cobra que vai conseguir fazer com que ele fique longe de você.

Ela sentiu uma mão limpando as suas lágrimas e se assustou ao ver que era Harry.

- Dodói? – ele perguntou para a mãe com a mesma cara preocupada do pai.

- Não, meu anjo. Mamãe não está dodói. – disse ela fingindo um sorriso para tranquilizar o menino. – Ela só não sabe como vai criar crianças no meio disso tudo.

- Crianças? – perguntou Tiago aborrecido. – Agora eu sou criança.

- Você não. – disse ela com um sorriso verdadeiro desta vez. – Pelo menos não na maior parte do tempo. Estou falando da menina que estou esperando.

Tiago arregalou os olhos. Desde que souberam que Voldemort estava atrás deles, Lilian se recusava a ter outros filhos. Mas aparentemente seus cuidados foram burlados. Ele sempre achou que seria melhor ter uma família grande, já que foi filho único, mas a ruiva queria poucos filhos.

- Eu não deixarei nada acontecer com a minha princesinha. – disse ele para a barriga dela.

Harry não entendia nada.

- Você vai ter uma irmãzinha. – disse a ruiva para ele. – Uma menininha pra brincar com você.

A menção da palavra "brincar", fez com que ele ficasse feliz, mesmo sem entender o resto.

O clima se aliviou até que escutaram alguém bater com pressa na porta.

Lilian se posicionou nas escadas para subir caso fosse necessário, enquanto Tiago fazia um feitiço para revelar quem batia.

Era Rabicho.

Preocupado, Tiago abriu a porta olhando em volta antes de olhar para o amigo.

O Maroto estava ferido, suas roupas em farrapos e ele mal conseguia ficar em pé. O pior era um corte em seu rosto que quase o deixara cego, obra de um feitiço das trevas.

- Me...me desculpe, Pontas. – gaguejou Pedro. – Eu nã...não consegui resistir.

Ele desmaiou em seguida.

Antes que Tiago pudesse entender um feitiço foi lançado contra ele. Mas seus reflexos estão bons e ele conseguiu puxar o amigo e sair da direção da luz, que explodiu a porta lançando pedaços de madeira para todo o lado.

Um destes pedaços atingiu a parte posterior da coxa de Tiago. Mesmo assim estava pronto para lutar. Mas esse incidente permitiu que os comensais entrassem na casa.

Lilian, ao ver o feitiço acertar a porta, tentou subir as escadas, mas um novo feitiço destruiu os degraus acima dela, a impedindo de seguir o caminho. Então ela tenta chegar até a cozinha, de onde poderia sair e aparatar.

Ela estava de frente para os comensais, e com a varinha em riste pronta para atacar.

Viu Tiago acertar um deles, mas eram muitos e o máximo que ele ia poder fazer era atrasar um pouco eles.

Ela mesma acabou de estuporar um comensal, e já estava quase na porta da cozinha quando sentiu uma varinha ser encostada em sua nuca e ela ser petrificada.

- LILIAN. – gritou Tiago. - Seus desgraçados. SECTUSEMPRA.

Mais dois comensais foram atingidos por esse feitiço, e nunca mais se levantariam.

Harry saiu do abraço petrificado da mãe e se levantou ficando de frente para os comensais que entravam pela porta principal.

- Mamã não. – disse o menino.

Três comensais apontaram a varinha para o menino. Mas não tiveram tempo para nada e saíram voando pela sala.

O comensal que havia atacado a ruiva pelas costas, fez o mesmo movimento de antes e estuporou o menino, que não prestava atenção nele.

- Idiotas, derrotados por um bebê. – disse e Lilian reconheceu aquela voz. – O lorde das Trevas os quer vivos para aprenderem a desafiá-lo.

O Comensal pegou o menino desacordado e ativou uma chave de portal em direção ao covil de Voldemort.

Foi o único. Os outros que ainda estavam de pé receberam a ira do moreno. Aparentemente somente o que Lilian acertou e os que foram arremessados por Harry sobreviveram.

* * *

><p>- Snape. – disse Voldemort com sua voz sibilante. – Vejo que conseguiu sair de lá sem problemas.<p>

- Eles são previsíveis. – disse o comensal, colocando o menino sobre uma mesa e retirando o feitiço. – Mas se fossem mais espertos, seriam uma boa aquisição ao seu exército, milorde.

- Eu mesmo tive dificuldades em enfrentar os dois, por três vezes. E esse menino deve ter herdado os poderes dos dois. Fiz a escolha certa. – Voldemort comentou analisando o menino que o encarava.

- E os outros? – perguntou Lucio Malfoy.

- O Lorde escolheu a dedo os dispensáveis. – disse Bellatrix. – Era um ataque suicida, o que me surpreende foi você ter voltado sem um arranhão.

Bellatrix e Lucio eram os únicos comensais que veriam o desfecho da profecia.

- Seus serviços foram primorosos, Snape. – disse Voldemort dispensando o comensal. – Você será recompensado.

- Te servir é minha recompensa. – disse ele se retirando, mas vendo a cara de desagrado do outros dois.

Voldemort se posicionou em frente a Harry. O menino ficou em pé e continuava a encará-lo, sem se importar com a presença dos comensais.

- Um legítimo Grifinório. – Zombou Tom. – Nem mesmo perto da morte mostra medo, quer me enfrentar de frente.

- Cara de Cobra. – disse o menino, fazendo Bellatrix quase pular sobre ele.

- Bella, não. – Voldemort a impediu. – Snape está certo, alguns deles no meu exército e não teríamos mais problemas. Uma pena que justamente esse tem que morrer.

Ele lentamente sacou a varinha e apontou para o coração do menino.

- AVADA KEVADA. – uma luz verde se expandiu pelo recinto, cegando a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguns anos depois...<strong>

* * *

><p>A guerra continuava, mas ela não se tornou um evento intenso, a maior parte da população bruxa pouco sofria com ela. Para Dumbledore, o inimigo estava esperando que eles fraquejassem, mas sem se indispor com o mundo bruxo, seja na Inglaterra, seja no resto do mundo.<p>

Aconteceram batalhas neste período, sem que as coisas saíssem do controle de ambos os lados.

Baixas tiveram para os dois lados, e a mais sentida não foi de um combatente, mas de um inocente. Tiago e Lilian Potter ainda sentiam a perda de Harry, mesmo com o nascimento de Samanta.

A menina era uma cópia da mãe, tanto fisicamente, quanto na personalidade. Sirius dizia que era a punição de Tiago, ter que atuar duas ruivas no seu pé. A única coisa que diferenciava as duas eram os olhos, que a menina tinha puxado do pai, castanhos esverdeados.

E também tinha o fato de que a menina jogava quadribol. Lilian não jogava por não concordar com a violência do jogo, apesar de acompanhar a família para os jogos. A menina tinha se tornado artilheira do time no começo do ano, e tinha feito uma amizade com Gina Weasley, a apanhadora do time, que era um ano mais velha.

Ela também era ruiva, e tinha os olhos avelã. E apesar de jogar capturando o pomo, preferia ser artilheira, mas ninguém bom o suficiente apareceu para essa posição.

As duas estavam passeando por Hogsmeade, aproveitando a oportunidade para descansar. Gina estava em ano de NOMs, o que significava que ela estudava direto. Mas conseguiu um tempinho para acompanhar a menina para comprar um presente de aniversario para ela, apesar da data ter sido no meio da semana.

- Tem horas que eu gostaria de matar meus irmãos. – disse Gina bufando. – Acredita que eles me mandaram uma carta me proibindo de sair com alguém.

Claro que ela não estava sozinha por causa disso, ela chegou a namorar Miguel Corner e Dino Thomas, mas sempre terminava quando suspeitava que os meninos estavam começando a se envolver de mais.

- Bem que eu queria que meu irmão pudesse fazer isso. – disse Samanta de forma triste.

- Desculpa, Sam. Não pensei antes de falar. – disse Gina aborrecida pelo seu vacilo.

- Sem problema. – disse a outra. – Não tem porque eu ficar assim, nem o conheci. E que...

- Pode me contar. – disse Gina a abraçando.

- Eu tenho sonhos com o Harry. – disse ela olhando para ver se mais alguém a ouvia. – Não o bebê, mas como se ele crescesse comigo.

- Desde quando?

- Não me lembro. Sempre? – disse Sam dando de ombros. – O estranho que ele me ajuda com a minha magia. Me ensina truques e outras coisas. Esse é o truque preferido dele, sempre faz quando estou triste.

Ela estalou os dedos e surgiu uma flor na mão dela.

- O mais engraçado é que sempre a flor aparece na cabeceira da minha cama quando acordo.

- Por que os meus irmãos não podem ser assim? – perguntou ela aliviando um pouco a tristeza da amiga. – Mais alguém sabe?

- Não. – disse ela. – Mamãe sempre fica triste quando alguém menciona o Harry e não queria que alguém achasse que eu era louca. Quando pequena achei que era somente um sonho, depois que vi uma foto do papai pequeno foi que fiz a ligação.

- Eu não conheço o seu pai. – disse Gina. – Conheço a sua mãe, mas o seu pai eu nunca vi.

- Ele trabalha demais, e normalmente está a serviço quando a gente se encontra. – disse ela. – Mas sempre que preciso dele, ele está do meu lado. Eu não posso reclamar que ele é um pai ausente. Ele é melhor que muitos por ai, que estão sempre em casa.

Elas entraram em uma loja de roupas, Samanta era aficionada por cachecóis, e esse seria seu presente. Normalmente ela ganhava livros, doces, ou alguma travessura da Zonko's dada pelo Sirius. Apesar dele não ser o padrinho dela, honra dada a Remo, ele a tratava como se fosse.

Na saída, que era por um beco, Gina reparou em algo estranho, uma figura alada sobre o telhado de uma das casas.

- Sam, o que é aquilo? – ela perguntou para a amiga, mas não foi ela quem respondeu.

- Aquele é o Anjo do Caos. – disse uma voz masculina atrás delas.

Elas se viraram e se depararam com dois homens mascarados. Comensais.

Samanta reagiu mais rápido que Gina e no mesmo movimento que sacou a varinha derrubou os dois.

Gina ficou espantada com a amiga.

- Eu disse que o Harry me ajuda. – disse ela. – Vamos temos que sair daqui e avisar aos outros e aos professores

Assim que saíram do beco perceberam feitiços voando para todos os lados, gritos, janelas se quebrando, um verdadeiro Caos. E com a multidão correndo desesperada, formada principalmente pelos alunos, elas foram separadas.

- Gina, cuide-se. – Samanta berrou antes de correr para a estrada que levava ao castelo.

Gina estava sendo empurrada para o Três Vassouras.

- Hoje não é um bom dia para uma cerveja amanteigada. – disse um comensal.

Gina lançou o seu feitiço para rebater bicho papão, mas foi a única pessoa a enfrentar os comensais, o restante deu meia volta e correu.

- A gatinha tem unhas afiadas. – disse um comensal grandalhão.

- Bem mais do que você pensa. – disse ela lançando um feitiço para imobilizar o comensal, mas ele apenas jogou um companheiro na frente do feitiço.

No choque do ato covarde, Gina não conseguiu impedir que o comensal a agarrasse.

- Eu fico com isso. – disse ele pegando e guardando a varinha dela.

- Ele mandou que saíssemos, a missão está cumprida. – disse um comensal chegando perto do grupo, olhando para o telhado onde estava o anjo.

- Vou levar essa menina para me divertir. Isso não deu nem para o começo. – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso, o que enojou a menina.

Em instantes não havia mais nenhum comensal em Hogsmeade, com exceção dos dois derrubados por Sam.

* * *

><p>Gina percebeu que eles apareceram no que parecia ser o porão de alguma mansão. Também viu que havia mais comensais ali que o grupo que a havia cercado, e agora todos olhavam para ela, e não gostava nem um pouco dos olhares que ela podia ver por trás das máscaras.<p>

- Agora vamos ter a diversão que queríamos. – disse o grandalhão, soltando a ruiva no chão. – Esse negócio de gerar confusão apenas não ta com nada. Onde já se viu não poder atacar as pessoas, só porque são filhos de alguém importante.

- É por isso que você é um dispensável. – disse alguém por trás dele, fazendo com que todos dessem um passo para trás. – Você não precisa saber dos desejos do Mestre. Ele quer caos, ele tem caos.

Gina viu que era o tal do Anjo do Caos que falava, quando o grandão se virou para encará-lo. Ele realmente parecia um anjo, se não fosse pelos compridos cabelos e asas negros. E no seu rosto havia uma máscara sem nenhuma abertura, nem para os olhos, nem para a boca. Ela era dourada, a única coisa com cor nele.

- Eu segui as suas ordens. – disse o comensal. – Agora tem direita a minha recompensa.

- Sua recompensa é continuar vivo e servindo ao Lorde. – disse o Anjo de forma fria. – Suas ordens eram para não tocar nos alunos. Qualquer um com uniforme deixava de ser alvo. Se Malfoy descobrir que foi você que esmurrou o filho dele, você terá sorte se ele te matar rapidamente.

- Aquele idiota me devia. – disse o comensal pelos dentes. – Fiz o que qualquer um aqui queria fazer. Só por ser filho de um dos Circulo Interno acha que é melhor que todos. Agora, não podemos mais devolver essa gracinha.

- Sim, por isso mesmo eu ficarei com ela. – disse o menino, que Gina percebeu não devia ser mais velho que Rony.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar o meu premio ir para mão de um pirralho que nem saiu das fraldas. – disse o grandão de forma arrogante.

- O que vai fazer? Me atacar? – perguntou o moreno. – Você nem ao menos consegue se mexer.

Todos perceberam que o desafiante só mexia os olhos.

- É por isso que eu sou seu comandante e você um comensal ordinário. - disse ele se aproximando do comensal. – Nem viu o feitiço te acertando e ainda fica cantando de galo. Isso não te pertence.

Ele pega a varinha de Gina e depois vai em direção a menina.

Gina pensa que um devia ser bem melhor que trinta, então ela não reage quando ele a pega no colo. O que a intriga foi que ele fez de uma forma cautelosa e até carinhosa.

- Quem tiver algum problema com esse idiota é a hora de resolver, ele não vai se mexer por duas horas. – disse o Anjo, antes de sair.

Gina pode ouvir risos satisfeitos, aquele não devia ser um dos favoritos de muitos.

Mas ela se assustou verdadeiramente quando antes do fim do corredor, o menino abre suas asas e alça voo. Passando pela porta e voando pelo vão das escadas se dirigindo para o quarto e último andar da mansão.

Eles pousaram no meio do corredor. Inicialmente não havia nada ali, então uma porta surge. Diferente do habitual, a porta não era toda de madeira, somente os painéis. Seu contorno era de um metal brilhante, que a ruiva não identificou, mas ela identificou algumas runas que estavam escritas em ouro.

- Bem vinda ao seu cárcere, Ruiva. – disse ele abrindo a porta.

Ela não esperava por aquilo.


	2. Harry

Capítulo 2 – Harry

Dumbledore acaba de entrar na sua sala. Ela estava cheia como ele supôs que estaria. Professores, membros da Ordem da Fênix. Todos esperando notícias e instruções.

- Acabo de voltar de Hogsmeade. – disse ele cansado. – Tudo já voltou ao normal. Algumas pessoas foram feridas, mas aparentemente a intenção do ataque era criar confusão, e não mortes.

- Os alunos estão assustados. – disse Remo, que estava com professor de DCAT. – alguns ferimentos leves, mas nada que uma passada na enfermaria não resolva.

- Acho que essa era as ordens dos comensais. – disse o diretor. – Aparentemente, os alunos não eram alvos. O ataque foi para causar pânico e demonstrar que eles podem fazer o que quiser e se Voldemort quiser ele atacará o castelo. As famílias ficaram com medo.

- Essa é a principal arma dele, O Medo. – disse Tiago. – Ele nos quer escondidos em nossas casas enquanto ele domina o mundo.

- Você tem razão. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas acredito que reconhecer isso não muda muita coisa. Eu temo que Hogwarts seja fechada.

- Isso é impossível. – disse um.

- E as crianças. – disse outro.

- Por que não damos o ministério para ele de uma vez. – disse Sirius.

- Pelo que conversei com o Ministro, quando ele esteve no vilarejo, essa será uma medida temporária, mas somente se tivermos uma certeza que a segurança dos alunos está comprometida. – disse ele.

- Ele não pode fazer isso. – disse alguém.

- Poder pode. – disse o diretor. – Ele é o ministro. Mas temo que temos mais implicações sobre esse ataque. Ele não foi comandado por um comensal qualquer. Há relatos de uma figura misteriosa sobre os telhados. Um anjo.

- Os capturados disseram que quem comandava era o Anjo do Caos. – disse Tiago. – Disseram que ele derrotou a todos os comensais em um treinamento, quando era ele contra todos. Sem usar uma imperdoável sequer, ou feitiço de escudo. Mas é tudo o que eles sabem.

- Eu já tinha reparado em outros ataques a sua presença. – disse o diretor. – Ele raramente se envolve diretamente, mas quando o faz causa estrago. Como o desmoronamento do prédio a três meses, foi causado por ele com apenas um feitiço.

- Como podemos combatê-lo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Por ironia esse são os ataques com menor número de fatalidades. – disse Dumbledore. – Por isso ele deve ser chamado de Caos, ele é especialista nisso.

- Desculpe interromper, Diretor. – disse Nick-quase-sem-cabeça entrando na sala atravessando a porta. – Mas o assunto é urgente.

- Pode fazer Sir Nickolas. – disse o diretor.

- A senhorita Weasley não foi encontrada no castelo. – disse o fantasma. – o Sr Weasley e as senhoritas Granger e Potter estão preocupados. Ela não é vista desde o momento do ataque.

Isso caiu como uma bomba entre todos.

- Gina? – perguntou Gideon.

- Molly vai ficar arrasada. – disse Fabian.

- Visto essa notícia, não temos mais o que fazer senão mandar as crianças de volta. – disse Dumbledore.

Gina estava surpresa, não esperava um quarto comum e ao mesmo tempo luxuoso para alguém que além de ser um aliado de Você-sabe-quem, tinha acabado de desafiar comensais da morte sem suar.

Ali havia uma cama enorme, muito maior que a dos pais dela, uma escrivaninha perto de uma estante de livros que deixaria Mione e Samanta boquiabertas, uma lareira. Ele tinha uma lareira no quarto. E Três portas. Uma dava para um banheiro, ela supôs, a outra devia ser um closet, já que ela não viu nenhum armário.

- Você passará um tempo aqui comigo, Ruiva. – disse o Anjo a deixando na cama, e depois colocando a varinha dela sobre a escrivaninha, assim com a máscara.

Ele caminhou até uma das portas, enquanto suas asas sumiam. Como ela suspeitou era um closet. E logo entrou no banheiro.

Gina não conseguiu ver a cara dele. A constatar que estava sozinha, ela pensou se seria bom fugir. O anjo não tinha feito nenhuma ameaça para ela, e a tratou com carinho e respeito. Mas isso podia ser fingimento. Por outro lado, se ela fugisse daquele quarto, estaria em um lugar que ela não conhecia e não sabia como fugir e com muitas pessoas atrás dela. Ela podia ser boa em feitiços, mas como provado em Hogsmeade, não valia tanto assim naquela situação.

Decidiu ficar, e ver o que acontecia.

Pouco depois , o garoto sai do banheiro, vestindo um conjunto de moletom azul marinho, descalço, e secando os cabelos.

* * *

><p>Gina prendeu a respiração. Era um dos homens mais bonitos que ela tinha visto. Tinha olhos verdes, que a hipnotizaram. E os óculos que tiravam todo o ar sério ou malvado que ele tinha. E ainda tinha uma cicatriz estranha na testa em formato de raio.<p>

- Se quiser tomar um banho, ali tem algumas roupas que talvez fiquem um pouco grandes, mas é melhor que esse uniforme, Ruiva. – disse ele.

- Será que dava para parar de me chamar assim. – disse ela.

- Ok, Foguinho. – disse ele. – Basta que você me diga seu nome.

- Gina. Gina Weasley. – disse ela corando.

- Você é a garota que humilhou o Draquinho no quadribol. – disse ele rindo. – Aquela doninha albina vive reclamando disso.

- Você ficou sabendo de quando eu transformei ele numa doninha. Como? – perguntou ela.

- Você deve ter percebido que ele não é lá muito popular aqui. Algumas histórias do que acontecem em Hogwarts chegam aqui pelas cartas dos filhos dos comensais. E para saber o que é verdade é o que é mentira, eu invadi a mente dele. Devo parabenizar pelo feitiço, foi perfeito.

- Que isso. – disse ela. – Acho que vou aceitar o banho. Ainda sinto o cheiro daquele desgraçado.

Ela foi em direção ao closet e viu algumas roupas femininas, elas pareciam antigas, mas estavam em bom estado.

Ao sair do banho, ela o encontra deitado na cama, lendo. E percebe algo.

- Onde eu vou dormir? – ela perguntou.

- Na cama, uai. – disse ele. – Mas não se preocupe, enquanto estiver comigo, nada de mal vai te acontecer. Sem contar que essa cama é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

Ela ficou confusa, como podia estar confiando em alguém que acabou de conhecer, teve participação no seu sequestro e nem mesmo sabia o nome.

- Qual o seu nome? – ela perguntou subindo na cama.

- Meus inimigos me chamam de Anjo do Caos. Os amigos de Caos. Você pode me chamar de Harry.

- Harry. - Ela disse. – Bonito nome.

- Obrigado.

- Mas como alguém como você veio parar aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Eu cresci aqui. – disse ele. – Não me lembro muito dos meus pais, fora alguns poucos flashes, por isso eu sei o meu nome. Segundo Bella, eles eram comensais e foram mortos pelos aurores.

- Oh! – disse ela.

- Não fique com pena de mim. – disse ele. – Parei de acreditar no que a Bella fala aos oito anos. Apesar de acreditar que meus pais estão realmente mortos, mas por causa de Voldemort.

Ela tremeu.

- Você também não. – disse ele ao ver a reação dela quando ouviu o nome. – É só um nome. Não vai fazer ele aparece do nada.

- Desculpe, depois que você passa a vida escutando o que ele pode fazer, essa reação é inevitável.

- Eu vi o que ele pode fazer. Aprendi com ele muito do que eu sei em questão de destruição e caos. Mas ele não passa de um idiota que acha que tem poder.

Ela não pode falar nada, pois um estalo de aparatação foi ouvido.

- Dobby trouxe o jantar do Mestre. – disse o elfo com uma bandeja.

Ele a depositou e sobre a escrivaninha.

- Dobby vai trazer a sobremesa depois. – disse ele se virando, mas percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. – Dobby mau, atrapalha mestre.

- Dobby você está proibido de se castigar, lembra. – disse o moreno quando viu que ele estava procurando algo para se bater. – Você não atrapalhou nada.

O elfo olha de Harry para Gina, e viu que nada de anormal estava acontecendo e aparata para longe.

- Você tem um elfo domestico? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Tenho. – disse ele. – Ganhei depois de uma aposta com o Malfoy pai. Ele acreditou que podia me vencer em uma luta justa, e acabou perdendo o elfo. Não sei o que mais o revoltou se foi perder para uma criança ou perder o elfo.

- Luta justa? Um Malfoy? – disse a ruiva, começando a comer se esquecendo do assunto anterior, a vida do moreno ali.

- Ele achou que não precisava de truques sujos para me vencer. – disse o moreno. – Nos primeiros quinze segundo de luta. Depois teve que mandar seus comparsas me atacarem. Os dois ficaram três semanas de cama, e o Malfoy teve que me dar o elfo. Uma pena que ele fosse tão castigado antes, Dobby ainda tem reflexos de se autoflagelar sempre que acreditar ter feito algo errado.

- Você não tem medo dele contar pra alguém que eu estou bem? – perguntou ela.

- Ele é meu elfo, deve obediência apenas a mim. – disse ele. – Ele não pode contar os meus segredos para ninguém, nem mesmo Voldemort.

Ele disse o nome esperando alguma reação dela, e ficou satisfeito que ela tentou se segurar, mesmo tremendo um pouco.

- Sem contar que a maioria dos bruxos vê os elfos como escravos sem inteligência. Ninguém vai parar para perguntar para um elfo o que eu faço no meu quarto. – disse ele, mas logo quis mudar de assunto. – E você ruiva, o que faz na escola além de fazer o Draquinho comer poeira.

- Estudo. – disse ela. – Tenho algumas amigas, converso bem, apronto com os sonserinos. Eu tenho seis irmãos, e durante algum tempo alguns deles estavam na escola comigo. Agora só tenho o Rony.

Ela falou da escola, como eram as aulas. Nem viram quando Dobby reapareceu com a sobremesa.

Gina se sentia como se fossem amigos desde sempre e não se viam há muito tempo. Falou até mesmo dos namorados que teve, e ficou feliz ao ver que ele parecia não gostar desta parte, mas não pediu para ela parar.

- Me fale da menina que estava com você hoje. – pediu ele. – Eu não consegui ver direito, mas ela parecia ser muito boa com feitiços.

- Ela é do time comigo. – disse a ruiva, mas não conseguiu terminar.

Harry levou a mão à cicatriz e parecia estar com muita dor.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela preocupada, se algo acontecesse com ele, sabia que teria um destino terrível.

Ele não conseguiu responder. Estava se contorcendo de dor, era sempre assim quando Voldemort torturava alguém, preferia quando ele matava de uma vez. A dor era maior, mas passava quase que instantaneamente, o que ele podia segurar e ninguém percebia.

Gina se aproximou mais dele, e colocou a cabeça dele sobre seu colo. E ficou acariciando seus cabelos, coisa que ela queria fazer desde que ele saiu do banho.

Quando a dor passou, Harry fala.

- Me desculpe por isso. Voldemort descobriu que você está aqui, e não ficou feliz. Não eram suas ordens reféns. O idiota que te pegou foi punido por ele também.

- Mas o que foi isso? Como sabe disso tudo? – perguntou ela.

- Amanhã eu te conto. – disse ele se levantando do colo dela e deitando direito na cama. – Agora preciso dormir.

Ele praticamente desmaiou quando encostou a cabeça no travesseiro. Voldemort estava com raiva que o desaparecimento de Gina causou o fechamento da escola, o que permitiria um maior empenho de Dumbledore para a guerra, sem a preocupação com o castelo, sem contar que uma invasão com o castelo cheio teria mais chances de rendição dos sitiados para evitar mais danos aos alunos. Isso causou o esgotamento de Harry.

A ruiva ficou observando ele dormir por algum tempo, tentando imaginar o que aconteceu na sua vida nesse tempo. As poucas coisas que ela tinha certeza eram que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma e que não queria ficar longe desse Anjo do Caos.


	3. Cruel

Capítulo 3 – Cruel.

Dumbledore passou o resto do dia providenciando o retorno dos alunos a suas casas. Foi uma decisão difícil para ele, mas sabia que era o certo.

Sempre suspeitou que Tom Riddle quisesse a escola para ele, desde que tentou a vaga para professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, que ironicamente era usada para combatê-lo agora. E esse ataque a Hogsmeade era o sinal claro de que não demoraria para tentar invadir o castelo e ele não poderia colocar a vida dos alunos em risco.

Além disso, mandou que os membros da ordem investigassem sobre o ataque e esse suposto sequestro da menina Weasley.

Tiago foi para o vilarejo tentar encontrar alguma testemunha confiável, além de investigar o próprio ataque e sobre o Anjo do Caos.

Sirius juntamente com Mundungo estava em uma missão pelo submundo da magia. Qualquer informação era valiosa.

Alice, Frank, Quim e Tonks foram enviados a Azkaban para interrogar os comensais capturados, o objetivo era o Anjo do Caos.

Lílian, Remo e os outros professores conversavam com os alunos para buscarem informações. Apesar de suspeitarem que eram de pouca confiabilidade pelo pânico que os acometeu.

A Pedro foi confiada a missão de averiguar as passagens secretas do castelo. Enquanto Hagrid verificava a floresta proibida.

Logo Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Lílian e Tonks estavam em reunião com o diretor.

- Nada confiável entre os alunos. – disse Remo. – Poucos viram algo, muitos inventaram alguma coisa. Alguns juram que viram dementadores. E os poucos que parece se lembrar de algo falam somente que a viram acertando um comensal.

- Historia bem parecida com a contada em Hogsmeade. – disse Tiago. – Apesar de que alguns afirmam terem visto ela reagindo, mas por conta de serem muitos comensais, ela acabou desarmada e capturada. Nenhuma menção a feitiços sobre ela.

- Isso por que não era para eles acertarem alunos. – disse Tonks. – Foram ordens diretas de Voldemort. Provavelmente por terem futuros comensais presentes e não seria interessante acertar nenhum, ou por terem filhos de alguns ali.

- Mas alguma informação sobre o ataque? – perguntou o diretor.

- Que todos os comensais têm mais medo do Anjo do Caos que todos os comensais do circulo interno. – disse a auror. – Não existe um feitiço que ele não consiga. E basta que ele apenas ouça sobre seus efeitos.

- Pelo submundo ele tem fama de ser terrível, nenhum refém que passou em suas mãos jamais foi visto novamente, nem mesmo seus corpos. – disse Sirius. – Geralmente ele fica com as crianças e mulheres.

Lílian levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada. Tiago socou a mesa.

- A crueldade dele não se limita aos inimigos. – disse o moreno. – Ele pune comensais com ou sem autorização de Voldemort. Muitos preferem serem punidos pela minha priminha, Bellatrix. Ele é quem descobre traições, e é implacável em suas caçadas por eles.

- Se for tudo realmente verdade, a Srta Weasley está em grande perigo. – disse o diretor. – Teremos que informar a Sra Weasley disso. Tiago, Lílian, eu gostaria que vocês me acompanhassem. Ela pode se sentir melhor com a presença de vocês por lá.

* * *

><p>Eles saíram bem cedo em direção à casa dos Weasley, conhecida como A Toca. Queriam chegar antes do jornal. O ministro conseguiu segurar a edição especial no dia anterior, mas não conseguiria evitar que a notícia sobre o ataque fosse publicada neste dia. Dumbledore também tinha pedido para os irmãos de Molly não contassem nada para ela. Como responsável pelas crianças no colégio, ele quem deveria fazer isso.<p>

Em casa estava apenas Molly e Arthur, que já estava de saída para o trabalho.

- Bom Dia, Dumbledore, Tiago, Lílian. – cumprimentou Arthur aos recém-chegados.

- Bom dia. – responderam os três.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com os meus meninos? – perguntou Molly ao ver o diretor.

- Ontem, durante o passeio dos alunos a Hogsmeade houve um ataque dos comensais. – disse o diretor.

- Não. – disse a ruiva.

- Felizmente não tivemos fatalidades. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas as notícias não se resumem a isso. Sua filha foi levada.

- Impossível. – disse Molly encarando o relógio da Família Weasley. – Ali mostra que Gina está bem.

- Temos testemunhas. – disse o diretor. – Ela foi levada pelos homens de um tal de Anjo do Caos. Um dos piores comensais.

- Ela está com amigos. – disse a dona da casa. – O relógio não se engana.

- Molly entenda... – disse Dumbledore, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Arthur.

- Eu vou ao ministério ver essa historia. – disse o ruivo.

- Acho que devemos voltar para o castelo. – disse Tiago, para Dumbledore. – Temos que auxiliar no embarque.

Dumbledore não disse nada apenas saiu, acompanhado do auror.

Lílian abraçou Molly.

- Eu sei o que você está sentindo. – disse ela. – Eu tive meu filho arrancado dos meus braços, por alguém que eu considerei como amigo por muito tempo.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que nunca mais verei a minha menina. – disse Molly.

- Eu não estou pedindo isso. Seria muita hipocrisia da minha parte. Sempre que há libertação de prisioneiros eu espero ver o meu Harry entre eles.

- Mesmo depois de anos?

- Sim. Ainda tenho esperanças de ver Harry. Eu sinto que ele está vivo, mas longe. Você é mãe como é isso.

- Nos resta esperar que nossos filhos estejam juntos.

* * *

><p>Gina acordou, mas não quis abrir os olhos e ter que sair de seu santuário e ouvir as suas amigas falando de seus encontros. Até que percebeu que o colchão parecia diferente, e aquele perfume não devia estar presente no dormitório feminino.<p>

Então ela se lembrou do dia anterior, e que era prisioneira dos comensais. Mais precisamente de Harry.

Sentou na cama e viu o Harry parado perto da porta, olhando para ela.

- Bom dia. – disse ele. – Dobby já trouxe o café e levou suas roupas para lavar. Estava só te esperando acordar para ir me encontrar com Voldemort. Não queria sair e te deixar dormindo, sem saber onde eu estava.

- Você acha uma boa ideia eu ficar aqui sozinha? – perguntou ela apreensiva. – Eles sabem que estou aqui.

- Se você quiser vir comigo. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto, que ela já tinha visto em outra pessoa, mas não conseguiu se lembrar. – Não se preocupe o quarto é enfeitiçado, e somente quem tem autorização pode entrar. Você deve ter reparado que a porta somente apareceu quando ficamos de frente para ela. Pois, ela só aparecem para quem sabe onde ela está e são poucos os que sabem. Mesmo assim, só entram quem eu deixo, e assim que a pessoa sai a porta some e não pode mais entrar.

- Ok. – disse ela tentando parecer mais tranquila.

- Volto logo, Ruiva. – disse ele, colocando a máscara dourada antes de sair.. – Ah, você devia comer algo, você não precisa fazer regime.

Ela suspirou resignada, ela não poderia explorar o local para ver se conseguia fugir. Apesar de gostar da companhia do moreno, ela não poderia ficar ali.

Gina olhou para a comida desconfiada, poderia ter algum veneno ou poção nela. O jantar havia sido compartilhado, e mesmo assim o elfo não sabia que ela estava ali. Mas aquela mesa só para ela poderia ter algo. Mas sabia que precisava comer para conseguir fugir. Foi o que fez, mas se xingando por não saber identificar venenos nos alimentos, mesmo que essa fosse matéria do sexto ano. Ela poderia ter escutado quando Mione discutia isso com o seu irmão.

Depois que comeu, e percebeu que não havia nada, pelo menos com efeito imediato, ela decidiu explorar o quarto para ver se encontrava algo sobre quem realmente era Harry.

No closet encontrou poucas roupas, se comparar com os seu irmãos. A maioria era preta como aquela que ele usava no dia anterior e que estava usando agora. E as poucas com alguma cor diferente eram aquelas normalmente usadas em casa, confortáveis e sem estilo. Encontrou também roupas femininas, que ela desconfiou serem trouxas por parecer muito com aquelas que a mãe de Mione usava nas fotos que a monitora era pequena. Sam disse que eram parecidas com as que mãe usava quando ia para o mundo trouxa. Ela ficou intrigada, aquelas roupas serviram perfeitamente para ela, portanto não eram do Harry. De quem seriam?

Deixou isso de lado, por enquanto. Tentou abrir a terceira porta do quarto e não conseguiu. O que deixou irritada. Então ela foi em direção a estante de livros e percebe que havia inúmeros assuntos. Magia, Artes das Trevas, DCAT, Criaturas Mágicas, Literatura Bruxa e Trouxa. Esse último assunto a surpreendeu.

Ela pegou, no criado mudo, o livro que viu seu raptor lendo no dia anterior quando saiu do seu banho. _O Senhor dos Anéis._ Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, e também não reconheceu o autor. Provavelmente Trouxa, teria que perguntar para Mione, caso saísse dali.

Pouco depois Dobby apareceu para retirar o resto do café. E trouxe também o uniforme dela limpo.

- Dobby, você tem que me ajudar a escapar daqui. – disse ela.

- Dobby não pode. – disse ele triste. – Ele sabe quando alguém sai da mansão. Se Dobby tirar menina do Mestre daqui, Mestre Harry vai ser punido.

- Mas...

- Mestre Harry vai cuidar de sua menina. – disse o elfo. – Enquanto menina ficar aqui, Dobby vai fazer de tudo para deixá-la feliz. Mestre Harry pediu para fazer almoço especial para menina.

- Meu nome é Gina.

- Menina Gina não pode fugir. Não sem levar Mestre Harry com ela. Mestre Harry não pode ficar neste lugar, não é pra ele. – disse o elfo antes de sumir.

- Queria entender esses elfos. – disse Gina.

* * *

><p>Harry esperava que Gina entendesse que era para ficar no quarto. Os comensais não gostavam dele, não havia exceção. Mas também desde criança mostrou ser mais poderoso que eles. Esse era o motivo que Voldemort permitiu que ele enfeitiçasse o quarto, ele não queria que a inveja dos seus comandados destruísse o seu melhor aliado. Outro motivo para sempre ficar no quarto, tivera muitas brigas, claro que ele sempre vencia, mas estava enfraquecendo o exército. Dobby foi permitido ser somente seu por isso também.<p>

Bateu na porta do salão principal da mansão. Pelos comentários era uma réplica do salão de Hogwarts.

- Já estava pra te chamar, Anjo do Caos. – disse Voldemort. – Isso sim é eficiência, mal pensei em chamar e ele já está aqui, muito melhor que outros.

Bella, Malfoy e outros três comensais que estavam presentes abaixaram a cabeça e amaldiçoaram aquele moleque.

- Quero que você me conte sobre o ataque de ontem. – ordenou Voldemort.

- Conforme suas ordens, Mestre. – disse Harry sem emoção nenhuma. – Nossos alvos foram os adultos. Crianças foram poupadas, mas em pânico se machucaram sozinhas. Alguns feitiços foram utilizados nos imóveis. Ação rápida e eficaz. Mas com alguns percalços. Um aluno foi atingido por um de seus comensais, com um soco. Este mesmo comensal ficou descontente com suas ordem, milorde, e decidiu sozinho pegar uma aluna para seu divertimento particular.

- Que alunos são esses? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy e uma menina que não perguntei o nome.

- Eu mato esse desgraçado. – disse Malfoy por entre os dentes.

- Não será possível. – disse Voldemort, olhando para a cobra enroscada aos seus pés. – Nagini estava com fome.

- Como você não perguntou o nome dela, se ela está com você. – disse Bella, com uma voz ciumenta.

- Não dou nome aos meus brinquedos. – disse o moreno, friamente.

- Agora posso entender o que falam. – disse Voldemort. – Sabia que dizem que você é mais cruel que eu, Anjo do Caos.

- O senhor tem misericórdia com quem teve seu valor, e os mata rapidamente. Eu ainda tenho que provar para todos o que posso fazer, nunca poderei ser comparado ao Meu Mestre.

Voldemort aceitou o elogio por achá-lo verdadeiro. Ter treinado o menino depois que não conseguiu mata-lo quando criança foi uma excelente jogada. Criou um soldado forte, poderoso, e o mais importante, que não possuía fraquezas como ambição e honra.

Harry Potter era seu melhor assassino. Não por ser eficiente, mas por que as vitimas preferem a morte. Com mulheres e crianças ele era pior, passava dias em suas 'torturas' e nenhum rastro mais era encontrado.

- Dispensado. – disse o Lorde das Trevas. – Volte para seu merecido descanso.

- Estarei aguardando novas ordens. – disse Harry se retirando.

Ele voltou para o quarto e encontrou Gina com o livro que ele estava lendo nas mãos. Era uma cena bela, ainda mais que a menina estava intrigada com o Livro.

- Escritor Trouxa da metade do século. – disse ele assustando a menina.

- HARRY! – disse ela. – Assim você me mata.

- Desculpe. – disse ele tirando a máscara. – Me pareceu que você estava intrigada com o livro.

- Sim, estava. E você já me respondeu. – ela falou devolvendo o livro para o lugar.

- Pode mexer no que quiser no quarto. – disse ele. – Já que você está presa aqui.

- Não tem medo que eu fuja? – perguntou ela quando ele entrou no closet para se trocar.

- Tenho. – respondeu ele. – Os comensais são piores do que se divulga. E têm vários aí fora.

- Você fala como se não fosse um comensal. – disse ela de forma petulante.

- E não sou. – disse ele. – Não tenho a Marca Negra no braço. Não idolatro um idiota. Não acho que os trouxas são escória.

- Por que você ainda está aqui? Poderia ter fugido daqui a muito tempo. Parece ter poder pra isso. – perguntou ela querendo que ele não entendesse errado.

- Para onde eu iria. Meus pais estão mortos. – disse ele. – E aqui eu posso ajudar a acabar com quem os matou.

- Como...? – a ruiva ia perguntar, mas alguém bateu a porta.

Harry pegou em sua mão, e a levou para a terceira porta, e encostou a porta, de forma que ela pudesse ouvir a conversa.

- Quero saber por que aquele idiota bateu no meu filho. – exigiu saber Malfoy entrando no quarto e procurando pela refém para saber quem ela é.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu quero quebrar a sua cara agora. – disse Harry de forma fria. – Por que seu filho é um babaca, arrogante, que acha que só por ser seu filho lhe dá direito a algo.

- Não fale assim do meu filho, Anjo do Caos. – disse Malfoy, colocando a varinha no peito do menino.

- Isso é pouco, metade dos comensais são loucos para lançar uma Cruciatus nele. – disse Harry sem se importar com a varinha no seu peito. – A outra metade quer quebrar a cara dele com as mãos dele. Você não é o rei do pedaço para ele ser o príncipe. Mas não se preocupe, não deve nem ter quebrado o nariz arrebitado do seu filho. Eu faria pior.

- Você está ameaçando o meu filho? – Perguntou o loiro entre os dentes de tanta raiva.

- Não, apenas alertando para ele não chegar perto de mim. Posso fazer com que ele se pareça com o verme que é sem usar magia. – disse Harry. – Eu não sou adepto das ameaças, você sabe disso. Eu faço o que quero.

Ele num movimento rápido agarrou o pescoço do loiro e o levantou até que os pés dele perdessem o contato com o chão.

- Eu poderia quebrar seu pescoço agora, mas teria que explicar para Voldemort que ele perdeu seu cofrinho de ouro. – disse Harry friamente com seus olhos verdes brilhando.

Então ele joga o comensal para fora do quarto.

- Eu não gosto de lixo no meu quarto. Meu elfo é meio contra deixar coisas como você aqui dentro. – disse ele antes de fechar a porta. – E pensar que já queria ser como ele.

Ele procurou por Gina, mas não a viu voltando para o quarto.

- Gina. – Chamou ele, sem resposta.


	4. Um Espião

Capítulo 4 – Um Espião.

- Gina. – Chamou ele, sem resposta.

Harry começou a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com a ruiva. Com certeza ninguém a pegou, existem vários feitiços que impedem qualquer um de entrar ali. Não existia nada perigoso na sala, pelo menos não no alcance dela. Será que ela ficou com medo dele?

Ele abriu a porta e viu a ruiva parada no meio de sua sala de treinamento. Ela olhava para tudo maravilhada.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – disse ele chamando a atenção dela. – Eu pensei cada absurdo quando você não retornou ao quarto.

- Desculpa. – disse ela sem olhar pra ele. – E que fiquei maravilhada com esse lugar. O que é isso tudo?

- Minha prisão. – disse ele. – Você não é a única prisioneira aqui.

- Não entendi. – disse ela.

- Voldemort precisava que eu ficasse ao lado dele, fosse treinado e aprendesse tudo o que deveria saber. Então ele permitiu que eu usasse o quarto ao lado do meu, como sala de treinamento. Aos pouco fui transformando no que você vê aqui.

As paredes pareciam ser feitas de pedra, assemelhando às salas de Hogwarts. Num canto havia uma estante de livros maior que a do quarto. Perto uma bancada para preparo de poções, junto com os utensílios necessários para isso. Do outro lado havia alguns bonecos, que provavelmente eram usados para treinos, alguns com pedaços destruídos. Um grande saco vermelho estava preso no teto perto de algumas maquinas que Gina não conseguiu identificar, mas que ela desconfiava que já tivesse visto em alguma revista de seu pai.

- E aqui que eu estudo magia, treino meus feitiços e me fortaleço. – disse ele. – Como já disse, os comensais não gostam de mim, então tenho que fazer as coisas separadamente. Algumas vezes pego um desavisado que passa na porta para um duelo. Treinar com bonecos que fazem somente o que eu mando não dá certo. Dobby não gosta de enfeitiçar os bonecos.

- Mas você disse que ele te ensinou muita coisa. – ela falou se lembrando da conversa entre eles no dia anterior.

- Sim, ele me ensinou alguns feitiços, mas não necessariamente o que eu precisava saber para ser realmente um bruxo, somente seu servo. Voldemort me quer dependente dele. Eu praticamente sou autodidata no resto. Sempre que posso busco livros para me orientar, e tenho uma grande facilidade de aprender e criar feitiços. Basta que me fale os efeitos que queira e eu faço.

- Como? Nunca soube de ninguém assim, até mesmo Dumbledore segue o padrão.

- Eu não sou padrão. – disse Harry. – Nem uma varinha eu tenho.

- Não tem varinha? E como você faz magia? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Da mesma maneira que você fazia antes de ter uma varinha. – disse ele. – Seria meio estranho comensais da morte me levarem para comprar uma varinha com três anos, certo? Bom, eu apenas aprendi a usar aquilo que muitos chamam de magia acidental, ou não intencional. Aquele que quando pequenos fazemos sem saber como. Ou quando temos alguma emoção muito forte.

- Eu não vi você fazendo nenhum feitiço sobre aquele comensal. - disse ela, tentando se lembrar.

- Isso porque a maioria dos meus feitiços, em especial os que eu criei, não possuem aquele raio de magia. Simplesmente agem no que quero. – disse ele apontando para dois bonecos que começaram a dançar. – Aqueles que aprendo com raio, normalmente tem raio. Mas você mesma pode fazer feitiços desta maneira. Acho que o Accio é um exemplo. E como não tenho varinha, não tenho costume de mirar com o braço ou algo assim. Basta saber o que quero acertar. Inclusive posso enfeitiçar qualquer comensal que eu saiba que está na mansão.

- Você realmente é muito poderoso. – disse ela admirada.

- Nem tanto assim. – disse ele encabulado. – Qualquer um pode fazer isso, se souber como fazer. Os bruxos atuais usam varinhas para facilitar, e canalizar a magia. Mas nem sempre foi assim. As varinhas eram raras e caras, muitos tinham que desenvolver a sua própria, ou aprender a usar outros métodos, entre eles, magia sem canalizador. Temos grandes exemplos aqui. Slytherin e Hufflepuff tinham suas próprias varinhas, feitas por eles. Gryffindor usava sua espada, técnica perdida ao longo dos anos. Enquanto Ravenclaw não usava nada.

Ele retirou um livro do estante e entregou para ele, que bufou.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele.

- Esse é um dos livros preferidos da namorada do meu irmão, Mione. Ela adora citar _Hogwarts: Uma historia._ Deve ser um dos motivos que ela foi parar na Corvinal.

- Ela não deveria acreditar tanto assim nele. - disse o menino. – Como foi escrito bem depois da construção do castelo, o autor não conhece bem os segredos do castelo. E claro ignora alguns fatos e detalhes importantes. Não menciona as saídas secretas para fora do castelo, acho que por questão de segurança, mas também não fala dos elfos.

- Ela quase queimou o livro quando descobriu que tinha elfos no castelo, e ele não citava isso. – disse a ruiva, se lembrando da cena do seu terceiro ano, quando a moreno descobriu esse fato. – Rony demorou quatro meses para convencê-la que lá eles não eram maltratados.

- Ela é de família trouxa. – afirmou ele.

- Algum problema com isso? – perguntou ela com as mãos na cintura.

- Nenhum. – disse ele a levando de volta para o quarto. – Ela deve ser um exemplo que a origem da pessoa não tem nada haver com o poder dela.

- Sim, ela é a melhor aluna do ano dela, e se deixar de toda a escola.

- É a Granger? – perguntou o moreno, e ela respondeu com a cabeça. – Malfoy a odeia. Acho que mais que a você. Malfoy pai sempre o pune por ser superado por uma, segundo as palavras dele, sangue-ruim. Ele devia saber que o idiota não é melhor nem que os capangas dele.

- Rony me disse que é engraçado ver a reação dos professores elogiando a menina e não ligando para a doninha. - Disse ela rindo, mas ficando séria. – Por falar nestes exemplos do que não ser bruxo. Fui interrompida em uma pergunta. Como você vai acabar com Voldemort.

Harry teve que reconhecer que ela era corajosa e já estava falando o nome dele. Por isso decidiu contar, pelo menos a parte que não a colocaria em perigo.

- Eu sei vários segredos de Voldemort. Inclusive que ele é mestiço e seu verdadeiro nome é Tom Riddle, coisa que somente os mais antigos comensais sabem, ou sabiam, já que eles estão quase todos mortos ou loucos.

- Eu já vi esse nome em algum lugar. – disse ela.

- Provavelmente em Hogwarts mesmo. Ele estudou lá. – disse ele. – Deixa isso para lá. Mas o que importa é que Voldemort arrumou um jeito de ficar imortal. Só estou aqui para descobrir como reverter isso. Só falta um pedaço.

- Ele não pode simplesmente dizer isso para você, assim sem mais nem menos.

- Ele seria tolo se fizesse. – disse Harry apreciando o pensamento lógico dela. – Muitos comensais têm ambição o suficiente para tentar derrubar o chefão, e tomar seu lugar. Outros poderiam seguir seus passos e com o tempo se tornar um rival. E ele perderia um fator que mantém os seus servos sobre controle, o Medo.

- Então... – disse ela o fazendo acelerar suas explicações.

- Essa cicatriz na minha testa não é uma cicatriz normal. Não sei como eu a ganhei, mas sei que foi quando ele decidiu que eu seria seu guerreiro. Ela acabou criando uma ligação entre a minha mente e a dele. Assim eu tenho acesso à mente dele, sei seus planos, pensamentos e segredos, Mas isso tem consequências, como você viu ontem. Quando ele tem um sentimento muito forte, alegria, raiva, qualquer um mesmo, eu sinto na minha cicatriz.

Gina se aproximou dele e passou um dedo sobre a cicatriz.

- Ela está doendo agora? – disse ela olhando para os olhos verdes cada vez mais próximos.

- Não, ele está calmo. Planejando seus próximos passos. – disse ele.

Quando praticamente não existia distancia entre eles, um som de aparatação foi ouvido forçando os dois a se separar.

- Agora ele atrapalhou. – resmungou Harry ao perceber que era Dobby.

- Dobby fez a comida do Mestre e de sua menina. – disse o elfo sem perceber o que tinha atrapalhado.

- Obrigado, Dobby. – disse ele de forma cortês. Não era culpa do elfo, e ele teria muito tempo para continuar com aquilo depois.

-Dobby feliz em servir o Mestre. – disse ele.

- Antes de ir, quero que você compre mais um daquele que eu pedi ontem. – disse Harry.

- Sim, mestre. – disse Dobby antes de sumir.

Gina queria perguntar, mas achou melhor não. Se fosse para saber ele contava.

- Por que você me escondeu quando Malfoy apareceu? – perguntou ela depois de se servir.

- Ele queria saber quem era você. – disse ele e percebendo que ela não entendeu completou. – Eu não disse seu nome quando me perguntaram. Deixei a entender que te torturava e não precisava saber seu nome. Claro que ele queria ver isso com seus próprios olhos, mas não conseguiu. Mas isso é questão de tempo, algum espião vai contar para Voldemort.

- Espião. Sempre tem algum no meio. – disse ela balançando a cabeça.

- Sim, de ambos os lados. Voldemort tem vários no ministério, incluindo Malfoy. E tem um perto de Dumbledore. Sei de três do ministério aqui dentro, e um da Ordem.

- Ordem?

- Sim, Ordem da Fênix. Uma organização não tão secreta que combate Voldemort, regida por Dumbledore. Ela é considerada secreta, porque nem o ministro sabe, nem a população em geral.

- Você sabe quem faz parte dela? – perguntou a menina interessada.

- Quase todos os professores de Hogwarts, vários aurores, entre eles, os Potter, o Black, o Moody, a sobrinha da Bella, acho que se chama Tonks. Tem os irmãos Prewett.

- Meus tios? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Acho que se chamam Fabian e Gideon. – disse ele.

- Sim são eles. – disse ela com pesar. – Mas é muito perigoso.

- É perigoso para qualquer um que não siga as ideias mirabolantes de Voldemort, e até mesmo para esses.

- Mamãe deve sofrer muito com isso. - Disse ela.

- Isso por que ela não deve saber que seus irmãos estão dentro também. Sei de quatro deles.

- Oh. – disse ela preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. O comensal que tinha essa informação se envolveu com um dementador e não contou nada pra mais ninguém.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu posso ter convocado o dementador depois que li a informação na mente dele, assim que ele chegou na mansão. O idiota veio direto a mim para me falar que tinha informações que me tirariam do posto de querido de Voldemort. Eu odeio esse título. Eu sou o único que sabe. Dumbledore blinda algumas informações até mesmo dentro da Ordem. Assim como faz Voldemort. Dois idiotas.

* * *

><p>Tiago se encaminhava para o escritório de Dumbledore, intrigado pela convocação, que dizia para ele vir sozinho.<p>

Estranhou mesmo quando viu o diretor parado em frente à gárgula que leva a sua sala.

- Agradeço que tenho vindo imediatamente. – disse Dumbledore. – O assunto que tenho para tratar com você é bastante delicado.

Eles chegaram à sala antes que o ancião pudesse pedir para o maroto se controlar.

Já havia alguém esperando.

-VOCÊ – rugiu Tiago, partindo para cima da pessoa, acertando um soco lançando o homem sobre a escrivaninha do diretor.

Enquanto o moreno dava a volta na mesa para terminar com a existência do ser, sentiu um feitiço o acertando, mas os efeitos não se apresentaram, qualquer que fosse o feitiço. Depois sentiu uma barreira se formar na sua frente.

- Tire isso daqui Dumbledore. – exigiu o auror.

- Tenha calma, Tiago. – disse o diretor. – Ele está do nosso lado.

- Esse é o maldito comensal que invadiu a minha casa, atacou a Lily e raptou o meu filho. – disse ele cuspindo.

- Ainda não sei como a Lílian foi te escolher. – disse Snape se levantando, depois de ter curado a sua mandíbula, que foi quebrada pelo soco.

- Por que eu não sou o idiota que dizia ama-la, mas se aliou ao idiota que a queria morta. – disse Tiago, quase quebrando a barreira que o separava do sonserino.

- Eu peço que vocês deixem de lado essa rivalidade por alguns minutos. – disse o diretor, visivelmente cansado por manter uma barreira tão forte.

- Se você está me pedindo para levar esse verme para Azkaban vivo, eu deixo. – disse Tiago.

- Ele está agindo por minhas ordens. – disse o diretor, que nem viu o feitiço chegando.

- Quer dizer que eu quase perdi a minha esposa, depois que esse desgraçado arrancou o Harry de seus braços por sua causa. – disse Tiago.

- Não é bem assim. – disse Alvo se levantando depois de bater contra a parede. – Severo só está espiando para mim nos últimos cinco anos.

Tiago ainda estava em posição de ataque.

- Vamos nos sentar e eu explicarei tudo. – disse o diretor.

Tiago sacou a varinha, pegou uma cadeira e se sentou afastado dos dois, de forma a ficar de frente para ambos.

- Pode começar. – disse Tiago. – Se não me convencer você terá um espião a menos.

- Não estamos aqui para julgar os atos do Severo. – disse o diretor. – Depois que a guerra acabar teremos tempo para isso. Há algum tempo tenho pensado em ter um espião no meio dos comensais, queria pegar alguém que até então estava neutro e colocar lá dentro, mas não encontrei nenhum candidato. Até que Severo veio até mim e demonstrou que queria mudar.

Tiago bufou, mas nada falou.

- Eu acreditei em suas razões, Tiago. E desde então ele tem me dado informações. Identidades de Comensais, planos, e outras coisas. E um destes planos, seria uma invasão do castelo, apesar ainda não ter descoberto como ia acontecer, e a minha morte. Por isso, te chamei aqui. Para que você saiba sobre Severo. Ele poderá nos passar algumas informações.

- Por que nunca soubemos que havia um espião?

- O Lorde das Trevas tem um espião na Ordem. – disse Snape.

- E não é o Severo. – disse o diretor. – Ele não sabe nada sobre a ordem, que não seja de conhecimento de todos. Eu mesmo guardo algumas informações de todos. Alguns membros, e planos também.

- Por que não pode ser eu? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você é um maldito grifinório, até o ultimo fio desses ridículos cabelos desarrumados. – disse Snape. – E sua reação indica isso. Além do que, a forma como você atacou os comensais que estavam comigo na invasão da sua casa não podia ser atuação.

- Não quero colocar ninguém em suspeita, mas alguns nomes já foram descartados. – disse o diretor.

Tiago estava imaginando quem poderia ser, mas sem conseguir achar uma pessoa que se enquadrasse totalmente no papel.

- Tem alguma informação sobre o sequestro da Srta Weasley? – perguntou Dumbledore para o comensal.

- Então foi a caçula dos ruivos. – disse Snape, mas para ele que para os dois. – Um comensal resolveu que queria um prêmio pelo ataque e a levou com ele. Contrariando ordens. Foi punido com a morte, já que isso levou ao fechamento da escola. A única coisa que sei que o Anjo do Caos proclamou sua a menina. Pelos comentários ele nem mesmo perguntou o nome dela.

- Alguma informação sobre esse comensal? – pediu Dumbledore.

- Ele não é um comensal. Pelo menos não segue a definição normal dos comensais. – disse Snape.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago.

- Voldemort não o marcou. – disse Snape colocando a mão no braço esquerdo. – Não que não tenha tentado, mas a marca negra não fica no seu braço. Muitos dizem que ele não é humano, em todos os sentidos da expressão. A Cruciatus não faz efeito nele, e é conhecido por não ter piedade, nem emoção. Não polpa aliado, inimigo. Pode ser bruxo ou trouxa. Um comensal enlouqueceu depois de ver uma sessão de tortura dele. Mas...

- Mas, o que Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Mas tem algo estranho nele. Ninguém nunca viu seu rosto, apenas Lucio Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrage. Ele tem entre 15 e 20 anos, e foi treinado por estes dois e Voldemort pessoalmente. Nenhum comensal gosta dele, por diversos motivos, e o principal e que ele é extremamente poderoso e conta com o apoio irrestrito de Voldemort, que não questiona seus motivos. Se ele diz que alguém é um traidor ou espião. É um comensal morto. Porém são poucos os que alguém tinha alguma suspeita. E acredito que ele sabe de um dos espiões do ministério, mas não fez nada ainda.

- Quanto tempo faz que ele apareceu? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

- Tem cinco anos, mas rumores de que alguém era treinado por Voldemort para ser seu número um tem quase dez. – disse Snape.

- Como ele é? – perguntou mais uma vez Tiago, recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Dumbledore.

- Ele sempre usa uma máscara dourada, então não é possível ter nenhuma referencia a isso. Tem cabelos negros, longos, até metade das costas. É magro, poderia passar por um jogador de quadribol, em qualquer posição. Poderia dizer que ele é uma mistura do seu porte físico e do Black quando estávamos terminando a escola e vocês viviam se exibindo por ai. E claro, suas asas, que o denominam. Nada mais que o identifique. Há boatos de uma tatuagem nas costas, mas Bellatrix disse que nunca viu.

- Ele poderia passar ao nosso lado numa rua, e ninguém saberia? – perguntou o auror.

- Sim, bem possível. Ninguém sabe o que ele faz quando não está treinando com Voldemort ou em missão.

- Tudo o que temos então é que ele é ambíguo como o seu nome. – disse Dumbledore.

Tiago saiu da sala depois disso. Precisava pensar. Sem antes lançar uma azaração em Snape.

- Pelos velhos tempos. Depois disso acertamos as coisas. – disse ele.


	5. A vida de um menino fora do normal

Capítulo 5 – A Vida de um menino fora do normal.

Harry e Gina terminaram o almoço e agora conversavam tranquilamente sentados na cama. Harry apoiado na cabeceira e Gina de frente para ele nos pés da cama.

- Não é tão difícil assim. – disse Harry. – Com certeza tem mais riscos.

- Mas não conheço ninguém que concorde com você. – disse Gina balançando a cabeça. – Nem mesmo Hermione que deve ter lido todos os livros que existem na Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Realmente algumas pessoas não conseguem, assim como tem gente que não consegue dobrar a língua, fazer uma boa poção, ou fazer conta sem usar os dedos. Então se ela não consegue vai falar para todos que é impossível. Ou é uma forma de ser único, evitando que todos consigam.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela fascinada com o conhecimento dele, principalmente para ele que não teve professores para orientar.

- Sem contar que o ministro quer ter o máximo de controle sobre os bruxos, por isso faz o registro obrigatório. Imagina se todos conseguissem se tornar animagos, teríamos mais problemas. Nunca saberiam com certeza quem é o que. Você poderia se fingir de morto e ficar na sua forma, se ela for discreta e comum. Eu não poderia.

- Por quê? Qual é a sua forma? – perguntou a ruiva curiosa.

- Você vai ser a primeira pessoa que eu mostrarei. – disse ele. – Todos já viram uma parte.

- As asas. – disse ela.

- Sim. – disse ele se levantando e indo para a sala de treinamento. – Aqui é meio apertado.

Gina ficou imaginando o que poderia ser, uma vez que o quarto era bem espaçoso.

Harry parou no centro da sala e fez as asas aparecerem.

- Elas são pretas por causa dos meus cabelos, mas dá um toque especial ao personagem. – disse o moreno.

Tanto o cabelo quanto as asas foram clareando, para um tom de castanho claro. O cabelo se tornou uma juba. Ele foi se encurvando, mas não parecia diminuir. Ele estava crescendo.

Gina podia jurar que ele parecia ser um hipogrifo do Hagrid, mas ela olhou novamente e percebeu que estava mais para um grifo. A envergadura das asas era impressionante, por isso ele não queria fazer isso no quarto, assim ela poderia ver todo o potencial dele.

- Um Grifo? – Ela perguntou espantada.

- Esperava o que de alguém que se torna animago aos sete anos. – disse o animal.

- Você fala! – disse ela mais espantada ainda.

- Desde antes de conhecer Voldemort. – disse ele, e ao receber um olhar mortal, ele completa. – Grifos são animais muito sábios, e se alguém tivesse coragem de conversar um pouco com um, com certeza eles aprenderiam rapidamente. Pode perguntar para seu irmão que trabalhou no Egito.

- Como se eu fosse vê-lo tão cedo. - Disse ela

- Você realmente acha que vamos ficar aqui muito tempo? – perguntou ele. – Já te disse que estou aqui só para descobrir como acabar com Voldemort, depois me mando. E levo você junto comigo. Ai vai ser questão de alguns dias para que eu possa dar fim nisso tudo.

Um apito vez com que ele voltasse ao normal.

- Esse povo não sabe o significado de "Não Perturbe"? – perguntou ele aborrecido. – Venha. A Bella não se deixa enganar como o Malfoy. Ela vai querer ver você de qualquer jeito. Entre debaixo das cobertas.

Mesmo sem entender o que ele queria com aquilo, ela obedeceu. Mas ficou completamente corada quando percebeu o que ele retirou a sua blusa e lançou em um canto da sala, depois pegou as roupas dela, e fez o mesmo, lançando aleatoriamente pelo quarto.

Ele continuou com seu sutiã na mão, e foi abrir a porta. Antes de falar algo, ele olhou para a peça na sua mão, e fez uma cara de que não entendia como aquilo poderia ter ido parar na maçaneta, e lançou para dentro do quarto. Gina corou mais ainda, e escondeu o rosto na coberta, deixando visível apenas seus olhos e o topo de sua cabeça ruiva.

Bella não perdeu o movimento. Nem a presença da menina na cama.

- Vejo que anda se divertindo. – disse ela de forma bem maliciosa.

- O que eu faço com meus prisioneiros é assunto meu. – disse ele de forma séria. – Eu não fico dando palpites na forma que você tortura os seus.

- Eu posso assistir? – perguntou a comensal.

- Claro que não. – disse ele. – Eu trabalho sozinho, e se quisesse ter platéia, teria feito isso no momento que a requeri pra mim, lá mesmo no meio dos comensais. E nem adianta querer participar também. Já disse que não misturo prazer com trabalho. E se fosse para você estar no meio ia ter o mesmo tratamento dela, e acho que Voldemort, digo, seu marido não ia gostar de ver você sendo dominada deste jeito.

Bella ficou irada com a menção do marido, que estava preso em Azkaban, por que o moreno não queria libertar ninguém que foi estúpido o bastante para ser capturado. E ficou ainda com mais raiva ao notar o deslize intencional do rapaz ao falar no mestre deles, eram poucos os que sabiam que ela era amante dele, segredo que se fosse revelado para a Ordem poderia colocar todos em risco.

- Como se eu deixasse ser dominada. – disse ela saindo resmungando pela falta de respeito do moleque.

Harry fechou a porta.

- Me desculpe por isso, mas era a única forma de fazer ela ir embora sem falar com você. – disse o moreno para a ruiva.

Mas ela não prestava atenção nele, ou pelo menos nas suas palavras. Depois que a louca foi embora, ela notou algo que deveria ter visto assim que ele tirou a camisa. Se bem que só agora seus cabelos permitiram a visão das costas nuas. Ali havia uma tatuagem, a representação perfeita da forma animaga dele.

- Assim fica fácil de te identificar. – disse Gina apontando para o desenho.

- Isso se as pessoas souberem dela. – respondeu o menino. - Normalmente eu uso um feitiço para que ninguém possa a ver.

- E por que você não está usando agora, ainda mais que você sabia que era a Bella?

- Quem disse que não estou usando? – perguntou ele, com a sobrancelha direita erguida. – Aliás, eu estou me perguntando como você a vê. Acho que deve ser por você saber como sou na forma animaga.

- Pode ser. – disse ela, vendo suas roupas voltarem para pilha que estavam antes, e o moreno vestir novamente sua roupa.

- Quando você fez ela? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Na verdade eu não a fiz. – disse o menino desconcertado. – Ela apareceu um dia nas minhas costas, a mais ou menos sete anos atrás.

- Mas como ninguém sabe disso então. Algum comensal deve ter visto, ela antes de você fazer esse feitiço.

- Alguns comensais sabem que eu tenho a tatuagem, mas não sabe o que é. – disse ele. – Não tenho o costume de andar por ai sem camisa. Bella já me viu sem roupa quando eu era criança, mas não depois da tatuagem e nunca com o que ela propôs agora a pouco.

- Não me leve a mal, mas eu gostaria de saber como alguém que é criado por comensais da morte pode ser um bom garoto.

- E que eu não fui criado pelos comensais, fui treinado por dois deles, mas não criado. – disse ele se lembrando de algo. – Fui criado por uma menina trouxa. Voldemort achou que pelo menos enquanto eu fosse uma criança pequena, deveria ser criado como uma criança normal. O normal da cabeça dele. Desde pequeno via pessoas sendo torturadas, mortas, para que eu me acostumasse com isso. Michelle, a menina que me criou, me contou que ela foi sequestrada depois que a sua família foi morta em um ataque. Aparentemente, foi pouco depois que eu cheguei aqui. Antes disso quem tomava conta de mim, era a Bella. Michelle ficou feliz, por apenas ter que tomar conta de mim. O que ela fez muito bem. Foi ela quem me mostrou o que é certo e o que é errado.

- Oh. – disse a ruiva, numa mistura de pena, e ciúmes da menina, pela admiração que Harry falava dela.

- Voldemort devia ter me deixado com algum casal de comensais, pelo menos até poder realizar os treinamentos, mas ele não quis essa alternativa. Era Michelle que me mostrava que aquilo tudo era errado, e que me consolava quando eu tinha meus pesadelos e visões da mente de Voldemort.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Gina temendo a resposta.

- Enquanto eu estava em um treinamento, dois comensais conseguiram entrar no nosso quarto e... Bem, eles tentaram, mas eu cheguei a tempo, o comensal que treinaria comigo fugiu assim que entrei na sala. Foram as primeiras pessoas que eu matei.

Gina o puxou para um abraço, podia sentir o quão mal ele estava mesmo depois de anos.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – perguntou ela para ver se o resto da historia seria melhor.

- Como os dois foram mortos por uma faca, foi possível supor que foi a Michelle quem fez isso. – disse ele. – Ajudei ela a fugir, a minha primeira libertação.

Agora ele estava feliz.

- Levei a para uma fazenda que a família tinha e com um feitiço Fidelius, a deixei segura. Todos o que libertei estão lá. Não importa se são trouxas ou bruxos. Até mesmo dois ou três membros da ordem, que decidiram que seria melhor proteger aquelas pessoas a revelar que eu os ajudei a fugir.

- Deve ser uma decisão difícil. – disse a ruiva. – Será pra lá que você vai me levar?

- Deixa de ser boba, você vai pra sua casa. – disse ele. – Não acredito que Voldemort vá perceber que você voltou para lá, e se fizer não vai atrapalhar os meus planos.

- Ah, bom. – disse ela feliz, mas com uma sensação estranha de abandono.

- Depois disso, Voldemort não permitiu mais ninguém no meu quarto, pelo menos não se fosse para que eu me divertisse. E a definição de diversão dos comensais é aquela que você viu quando a Bella apareceu. Mas eu já tinha idade para me virar sozinho. E também acabei ganhando Dobby. Meus treinamentos continuaram, e passei a ir em missões sempre acompanhado de Bella ou do Malfoy, eu não participava, mas deveria aprender tudo. Nestas saídas desta prisão que eu comecei a recolher os livros. Já tinha consciência de que tudo era falso, mas não consegui encontrar meus pais, por isso tenho certeza que estão mortos.

Ele parou um pouco neste ponto, ele sempre esperava que seus pais estivessem vivos, era doloroso pensar que nunca teria uma família.

- Depois passei a comandar algumas missões. Mas nenhuma morte atribuída a mim é real, como posso fazer qualquer coisa com a minha magia, posso criar ilusões quando aos mortos e mandar a pessoa para a fazenda.

- Mesmo para aqueles que já estão aqui? – perguntou ela. – Dobby me disse que não é possível sair daqui.

- Não é impossível. Mas muito difícil e com chances de sucessos baixíssimas. E possível aparatar aqui, mas Voldemort monitora isso, e sabe quem saiu, quando saiu, e para onde, mesmo os elfos. Assim ele evita os traidores, e espiões. Assim como ele faz com as chaves de portal. Como seria estranho ter lareiras ligadas à rede de Flu, ele nem se preocupa com isso. Como você pode ter visto pela janela, estamos no meio de uma floresta cheia de criaturas das trevas, como os dementadores, e com apenas um caminho para fora, muito bem vigiado.

- E como você faz para levar todos para fora? – perguntou ele.

- Voando. – disse ele apontando para suas costas como se dissesse com as asas. – Se for mais que uma pessoa ou duas, dependendo do tamanho, tem que ser com vassouras. Vamos até o limite do feitiço de Voldemort e depois aparatamos.

- Você sabe jogar quabribol? – perguntou ela animada.

- Conheço as regras, sei as técnicas, mas nunca joguei. – disse ele. – Não é doloroso o suficiente para Voldemort e mesmo os filhos dos comensais que vem aqui de vez em quando para se familiazarem com o 'negócio' da família, não gostam de mim. Mas sei voar muito bem, com ou sem vassoura.

- Disso eu não duvido. – disse ela rindo.

Depois do jantar trago por Dobby, Harry passou a ensinar alguns truques de magia sem varinha que poderiam ser úteis para a menina, durante a prisão, ou quando os irmãos dela tentassem algo. Eram coisas simples, e a ruiva mostrou grande aptidão com tudo isso.

* * *

><p>Longe dali, em uma casa outro moreno observava pela janela de seu quarto, mas não via nada, não pela escuridão lá fora, mas por estar perdido em seus pensamentos. Tiago ainda estava analisando o que o seu desafeto de escola tinha dito.<p>

- O que te preocupa? – disse Lílian o abraçando por trás. Ela adorava mania dele de andar sem camisa, pelo menos quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Ela sempre podia sentia a pele dele.

- Dumbledore não pediu segredo, e mesmo que pedisse ele sabia que eu não poderia esconder algo de você. – disse ele, mas para ele que para a ruiva. – Ele me apresentou a um comensal traidor. Um que se tornou um espião para a ordem. Acredito que ele não tenha revelado isso antes, ou para todos, por que poucos seriam os que acreditariam nele, e também por saber que existe um traidor entre a gente.

- Quem poderia fazer isso conosco? – perguntou a ruiva abalada com a revelação.

- Ele não disse nada. Só que descartou alguns nomes, como o meu e o seu.

- Quem é o comensal? – perguntou Lílian depois de alguns segundos.

- Snape. – disse ele, depois de se virar para a esposa.

- Não, não pode ser. – disse ela olhando para o marido e tentando ver se era uma brincadeira. – Dumbledore não pode acreditar neste maldito que arrancou Harry dos meus braços.

- Sim, ele confia. – disse Tiago de forma a mostrar seu descontentamento com a ideia. – E isso não é de hoje. Já tem alguns anos. Eu já deixei claro que não foi uma coisa boa. Mas não posso fazer mais nada, até o fim desta guerra.

- Eu farei questão de devolver toda a dor que eu senti aquele dia. – disse Lílian se referindo ao ataque a casa.

- Sim, mas não era sobre isso que eu estava pensando. – disse o moreno. – Mas no que o Seboso falou.

- E o que seria? – perguntou ela.

- Ele disse que Gina está no poder do tal Anjo do Caos.

- Não. – a ruiva levou as mãos à boca, imaginando o sofrimento da filha, e de Molly.

- Mas o que mais me preocupa é a descrição que foi feita dele. Um jovem moreno, com o físico parecido com o meu e do Almofadinhas. E que possui uma tatuagem nas costas.

- Uma tatuagem como a sua?

- Isso não se sabe bem. Ele disse que era um rumor, mas é possível. Nem mesmo Lestrage que é uma das poucas pessoas que viram seu rosto, sabe disso.

- Você acha que pode ser o Harry, o nosso Harry? – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ninguém sabe quem ele realmente é. E Voldemort não mandou devolver seu corpo, como é de seu feitio macabro. Eu sei que você tem esperanças de que ele esteja vivo. Eu mesmo tenho, mas preferia-o morto que como o Anjo do Caos.


	6. Dia de Folga

Capítulo 6 – Dia de Folga

Gina acordou sem saber onde estava novamente. Aquele colchão era melhor que o dela, e também que o de Hogwarts. Ainda tinha aquele cheiro agradável vindo do seu travesseiro, que a impelia a continuar dormindo.

- Se você continuar a fingir que dorme, vou ser obrigado a desistir dos meus planos para hoje.

- Harry. – disse ela abrindo os olhos e se lembrando de onde estava, tentando se cobrir.

O moreno não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, já que eles dividiram a cama.

- Esperava quem? – perguntou ele fazendo graça.

- Ninguém. – disse ela o desafiando, mas como ele continuou a comer normalmente. – Que planos, você tem pra gente?

- Algo bem monótono. Vamos assistir a um jogo de quadribol entre Harpias de Holyhead e Gaviões de Heidelberg. Nada mais que isso.

- O QUE? – gritou ela, sem se importar se alguém ia ouvir, e começou a pular na cama. - Por Merlin. Eu esta louca para ver esse jogo. Um clássico mundial. Eu até pensei em guardar algum dinheiro para poder ir ver, mas como ia estar em Hogwarts, não ia conseguir sair.

- Achei mesmo que você ia gostar. – disse Harry.

- Eu amei, sou fã das Harpias. Mas infelizmente nunca conseguir ir a um jogo. Como você conseguiu ingressos?

- Um dos patrocinadores é meu amigo. – disse ele. – Bem, pedi para Dobby salvar o neto dele em um dos ataques que fui com a Bella, e através do Dobby eu consigo ingressos e outras coisas, com mais facilidade. E quanto ao dinheiro, digamos que os comensais adoram apostar, mas como não conseguem trapacear de mim, tenho uma boa quantidade de galeões, que não tenho muito onde gastar. Vem vou te mostrar uma coisa.

Eles foram em direção ao closet. Lá Harry apertou uma sequência de figuras nas prateleiras, fazendo com que elas saíssem do armário e abrissem um espaço extra.

Lá dentro era possível ver uma quantidade boa de uniformes e camisas de times de quadribol, outros suvenires.

- Incrível. – disse a menina.

- Uma pena que ninguém mais vê. – disse ele. – Mas não é para te mostrar minha coleção que viemos aqui. Toma pega.

Ele entregou para ela uma camisa verde limão. Ela abriu e viu as garras douradas, símbolo das Harpias.

- Eu acabei ganhando ela, mas não pude usar, já que é feminina. Mas vai ficar perfeita em você. – disse Harry fazendo a corar.

- Eu não posso aceitar. – disse ela.

- Se você não for com ela, vai ter que ir com alguma outra minha. – disse ele dando de ombros. – Nos precisamos nos misturar, não queremos que alguém te reconheça, ainda mais um comensal. E você mesma disse que é fã das Harpias, por que não mostrar isso para todos?

- Tudo certo, então. – disse ela com um brilho no olhar.

Depois ela olhou da camisa para a roupa que vestia e corou mais ainda.

- Enquanto você se arruma e toma café, eu vou ver o que Voldemort quer comigo.

- Isso não pode atrapalhar nossos planos? – disse ela.

- Não me parece que ele vai me dar alguma missão. – respondeu o moreno. – Ele está calmo, e não costuma fazer coisas por impulso. Ele ainda está avaliando os impactos de seu sequestro.

- Hum. – disse ela, sem saber o que falar.

Ele saiu quando ela sentou-se à mesa para tomar seu café, sem esquecer de colocar a máscara e fazer aparecer suas asas.

Seguiu para a sala de Voldemort. Lá se encontravam, além do Lorde das Trevas, os dois Malfoy.

- Anjo do Caos. – disse Voldemort.

- Mestre. – disse ele com um leve abaixar de cabeça, mas sem se importar em se dirigir aos dois loiros.

- Ainda não sei por que me incomodo em mandar alguém atrás de você. – disse Voldemort. – Você sempre aparece quando preciso de você.

- Eu vivo para servi-lo. – disse o menino.

Voldemort ficou feliz com a resposta, ainda mais na frente de Lucio. A maioria dos comensais tinha uma vida fora dali, e muitas vezes atrapalhavam os planos dele.

- O jovem Malfoy acabou de me informar a identidade de sua prisioneira. – disse Voldemort. – Seu nome é Gina Weasley.

- Uma traidora do Sangue. – disse Harry, em seu treinamento ele aprendeu quais as famílias que estavam ao lado de Tom, e quais as que estavam contra. Não que algumas vezes acontecesse de um individuo mudar de lado, contrariando a família.

- Sim, mas de uma família antiga e que demonstra grande poder. – disse Voldemort. – Acredito que podemos usar a menina para trazer os Weasley para o nosso lado. Então ela deve permanecer viva, por enquanto. Você pode fazer o que quiser com ela, desde que ela permaneça viva. Vai lhes ensinar uma lição a não me combater.

- Sim, mestre. – respondeu Harry.

- Isso é tudo, Pode ir. Vocês também. – disse Voldemort em direção aos Malfoy.

Harry seguiu para o seu quarto, e percebeu que era seguido.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou Harry sem se virar.

- Você ouviu o Lorde das Trevas. – respondeu Draco Malfoy. – Podemos fazer o que quisermos com a menina, Anjo do Caos.

O sorriso do menino era malicioso, o que fez Harry quase arrebentar a cara dele ali mesmo.

- Não. As ordens foram que EU poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela. Não nós. – respondeu ele calmamente. – E eu não quero compartilhá-la com ninguém, muito menos com você.

- Mas, eu tenho meu direito. Eu a identifiquei. – disse o loiro.

- Se Voldemort tivesse interesse em saber o nome dela teria me dado ordens para descobrir. - Disse Harry. – E essa era uma informação que qualquer espião dentro do ministério já deve ter, só não tiveram oportunidade de revelar.

- Mas... – disse Draco.

- Qual é o seu interesse nela? Já sei. – disse Harry finalmente se virando para ele. – Ela é aquela menina que sempre te vence no quadribol, mesmo usando uma vassoura velha e inferior a sua. Você é patético. Você acha que qualquer uma tortura que você fizer vai ser mais dolorosa que a minha?

- Meu pai me ensinou.

- Seu pai é um fraco. Meus feitiços são mais fortes que o deles desde que eu tinha nove anos. E você é pior que ele. – disse Harry com desdém. – Não você quer humilhá-la de outra forma, já que ela não se abala por você. Melhor nem tentar, ela vai rir de você, Pansy me disse que você não consegue funcionar de jeito nenhum.

- Você dormiu com a minha namorada? – perguntou Draco sacando a varinha.

Mas a varinha pulou de sua mão, quando um choque passou por ela, e no instante seguinte, ele estava a alguns centímetros do chão, preso por uma mão pelo pescoço.

- Eu avisei para seu pai que não queria você no meu caminho. Só não te mato que Voldemort está iludido pelo seu pai, que você pode ser uma grande comensal. – disse Harry venenosamente. – Dormir não foi propriamente o que fizemos. E você não é ninguém a quem eu deva respeitar.

Harry soltou Malfoy no chão, que soltou um suspiro aliviado. Cedo de mais. Um punho veio certeiro no seu rosto.

Imediatamente o olho esquerdo inchou, atrapalhando a sua visão.

- Isso é por me seguir. – disse ele. – Não termino o serviço que tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer. Desencravar uma unha.

Harry mal notou que Gina voltou a pular sobre a cama.

- Você está mesmo empolgada. – disse ele quando percebeu o fato, mas sem passar a alegria que devia na voz.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Malfoy. – disse ele tirando a máscara. – Ele disse para Voldemort seu nome. Até ai tudo bem, ele quer que eu te mantenha viva, para tentar usar contra sua família. O que ele não vai ter tempo de fazer. Depois o loirinho aguado veio me seguindo, querendo participar da diversão.

- E o que houve depois?

- Eu o coloquei no seu devido lugar, dei um soco e posso ter insinuado que tive algo com a Parkinson.

- Eca. – disse ela. - Com aquela vaca?

- Ela se atirou em mim, mas depois de ouvi-la reclamando que o namorado não tinha potência, não deu pra nada, não que quisesse. Falei só para irritar ele.

- Ah bom. – disse ela mais tranquila.

- Mas posso usar essa vontade do Malfoy de ter você. – disse ele pensativo. – Mas deixemos isso de lado, agora temos um jogo para ir.

Ele trocou de camisa rapidamente, sem se importar com a menina ali. Agora estava com a camisa do uniforme dos Gaviões.

Depois a conduziu para a sala de treinamento, onde uma grade janela apareceu em uma das paredes.

- Vamos voar um pouco e depois vou aparatar para perto do estádio. – disse ele pegando a menina no colo como fez quando a tirou dos comensais e se jogou da janela.

Gina apreciou o voo, e notou que o moreno não tinha inventado nada quando disse que seria praticamente impossível fugir e sobreviver.

Depois de uns dez minutos de voo, numa velocidade que Gina nunca conseguiu com a sua vassoura, eles aparataram. Para a ruiva ficou claro que a magia do moreno era diferente, já que ela não sentiu como geralmente se sente quando aparata com seus pais, e por ele ter surgido em pé.

Seguiram para o estádio e se misturaram a multidão que estava ali para o jogo. Pareciam um jovem casal de namorados.

- O ministério arma algumas coisas assim para distrair o pessoal da guerra. – disse Harry no ouvido da ruiva.

Gina estava tão deslumbrada com tudo que nem reparou no assombro do responsável por pegar os ingressos.

- Estes são os nossos lugares? – perguntou ela ao notar onde estavam. Bem no meio do estádio, na altura ideal para ver o jogo, e se ela prestasse atenção ia perceber que estava de frente para as tribunas de honra.

- E o que diz os ingressos. – disse Harry, dando de ombros, deixando a ruiva espantada com as coisas que ele consegue resistindo a Voldemort dentro de seu QG.

* * *

><p>O jogo foi bem empolgante, como sempre acontecia, desde o fatídico jogo que durou sete dias, e que terminou com o pedido de casamento do capitão dos Gaviões para a apanhadora das Harpias, que havia capturado o pomo, recebendo um soco com resposta.<p>

As duas equipes se revezavam na liderança do placar, até que as Harpias conseguiram marcar cinco vezes seguidas e se mantiveram na liderança até que sua apanhadora pegou o pomo. Desta vez sem pedido de casamento.

* * *

><p>- Adorei o jogo. – disse Gina. – Vou ficar esperando muito tempo para poder repetir algumas coisas que aprendi aqui.<p>

- Calma ainda não acabei. – disse Harry a levando contra o fluxo de gente que deixava o estádio.

Logo eles passaram por dois bruxos, de cara fechada e o caminho se abriu, Ninguém mais estava ali.

Harry bateu na porta em que estava um desenho das garras douradas.

- Esse é o vestiário das Harpias. – disse a ruiva arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, elas não gostam muito de ver homens lá dentro. Por isso vamos ter que esperar aqui.

- Caos. – disse alguém abrindo a porta, Gina reconheceu como Gwenog Jones, a mesma que ela tinha um pôster em seu quarto.

- Oi Guga. Viemos dar os parabéns para as meninas pelo Jogo. – disse ele.

- Vejo que a camisa que te dei tem uma nova dona. – disse a jogadora, com um sorriso. – Entrem. As meninas vão ficar felizes em ver vocês.

- De onde vocês se conhecem? - perguntou Gina para Harry, mas foi Guga quem respondeu.

- Ele me avisou de um ataque contra o meu irmão. Ele nem sabia que era uma jogadora, vê se pode.

- Eu não acompanhava as notícias de quadribol. – disse Harry. – Meu tutor não gostava que eu lesse jornal, dizia que era muita bobagem.

Gina entendeu tudo. Ele não havia feito aquilo por que era uma pessoa famosa, ele fez por que era certo.

Logo ela foi apresentada a todo o time.

Em poucos instantes parecia que ela era amiga de todas ali há anos. Um das reversas até a reconheceu de Hogwarts, onde ela finalizou o sétimo ano no mesmo ano que a ruiva tinha entrado, mas em casas diferentes.

Nem se importou por elas acharem que era namorada de Harry, ou de Caos, como elas chamavam. A fazendo lembrar quando ele se apresentou, falando que seus amigos o chamavam assim. E reparou que tanto Bellatrix e Malfoy o chamavam de Anjo do Caos.

- Autografo é bobagem. – disse Harry. – Vamos tirar fotos.

Ele tirou varias fotos de Gina com as jogadoras. E depois de muita insistência de Gina e Guga, e lê acabou saindo em algumas.

- Assim que revelar, mando uma cópia para vocês. – disse ele para as meninas.

- Vou esperar aquela sua bela coruja branca. – disse a apanhadora.

Eles se despediram, sem antes Gina receber a camisa de Guga com o autógrafo de todas as meninas.

- Para o braço direito de Voldemort, você é bem popular entre aqueles que lutam contra ele. – disse a ruiva quando eles estavam para aparatar.

- Eu uso mais que a máscara dourada perto de Voldemort. – disse ele.

* * *

><p>- As Harpias venceram. – disse Tiago ao chegar em casa.<p>

Ele tinha sido designado para proteger alguns figurões durante o jogo. Ele odiava isso, mas foi uma oportunidade de assistir ao jogo sem pagar. O moreno era mais fã do esporte do que de algum time. Por isso sempre deixava uma jogo feliz.

- Gina vai ficar feliz em saber. – disse Samanta, que torcia pelas Harpias por influencia da amiga e para irritar Sirius.

- Acho que ela não vai ficar sabendo. – disse Lílian.

- Por quê? Tem alguma noticia dela? – disse a menina de forma quase sofrida. – Eu garanto que o cara que a pegou se arrependeu amargamente disso.

Lílian sabia que a filha e a amiga haviam brigado com quase metade dos garotos de Hogwarts, a maioria das vezes sem sofrer nada. Algumas vezes por tentarem agarrar uma delas, ou por maltratarem Luna, ou por serem idiotas, desculpa preferida de Sam.

- Ele se arrependeu. – disse Tiago. – Tomou uma surra e depois foi morto.

- Não. – disse a ruiva assustada.

- Mas não foi a Gina, quem fez isso. – disse o moreno. – Voldemort o matou, não queria que a escola fechasse.

- E como ela está? – perguntou Samanta novamente.

- Não sabemos. – disse Lílian. – A única coisa que temos e que ela está com o que chamam de Anjo do Caos.

- Aquele que eu vi encima do telhado no ataque? – perguntou ela, e teve uma confirmação. – Ele não me parecia ser malvado.

- As historia que contam dizem que ele é um dos piores. – disse Lílian.

- Não me lembro de conhecer ninguém que tenha visto ele fazer algo ruim. – retrucou a menina. – Podem ser só historias.

- Ele derrubou um prédio com apenas um feitiço. – disse Tiago.

- Aquele prédio condenado, que os trouxas deram graças de ter caído e não machucado ninguém?

- Esse mesmo, minha filha. – disse Tiago, sem argumentos, ninguém havia sofrido nenhum ferimento naquele incidente, serviu para os comensais fugirem na verdade.

- Então a Gina ainda pode estar viva. – disse Samanta subindo as escadas, encerrando a discussão.

- Ela pode estar certa. – disse Lílian. – Não devemos julgar um livro pela capa.

- O problema é o resumo que nos deram. – disse o moreno.

- O resumo nunca tem as partes que solucionam o livro.

Tiago ficou em silêncio absorvendo tudo. Até se lembrar de algo.

- Depois do jogo eu vi de longe um casal, parecido com a gente, quando começamos a namorar, um moreno e uma ruiva. Se eu consegui convencer você que eu era um bom rapaz, acho que não posso perder as esperanças em encontrar a menina viva. Assim como Harry.


	7. Sentimentos

Capítulo 7 – Sentimentos

Harry estava novamente naquele jardim. Já fazia alguns dias que não o visitava em seus sonhos. Sempre tentou imaginar porque era sempre ali, mas nunca conseguiu descobrir, nem mesmo onde ficava.

- Harry. – disse uma ruiva pulando no pescoço dele.

- Também senti sua falta Sammy. – disse ele depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Você está diferente. – disse ela, olhando para ele.

- Impressão sua. – retrucou.

- Pode ir contando. – disse ela com as mãos na cintura. – Eu quero saber.

- Eu conheci uma garota. – disse ele, e quando a menina começou a dar pulinhos no lugar ele tratou de explicar. – Não temos nada, ainda. Sabe quando você olha para alguém e sente uma ligação. E o que estou sentindo, mas é diferente de tudo o que já senti.

- Sei como se sente. – disse ela com um semblante sonhador. – E como ela é?

- Consegui o feitiço que você pediu. – desconversou ele.

Sam sabia muito bem que o irmão não gostava de discutir essas coisas. Já foi um milagre ele ter contado sobre o fato de conhecer a menina. Por isso a menina nunca mencionou que eles eram irmãos. Desde pequeno Harry se dizia sozinho, e ela não queria que ele ficasse zangado com ela. Da última vez passaram meses sem conversar.

- Me mostra então. – disse ela aceitando a mudança de assunto.

Ele ergueu a mão, com a palma virada para cima. De onde surgiu uma chama. Aos poucos a chama foi ganhando forma. Um grifo se formou na mão dele, e logo saiu pelos ares voando, sempre crescendo, até atingir a altura de um grifo normal.

- Uau. – disse a ruiva. – dá pra acertar inúmeros inimigos de uma só vez. Mas não atinge nossos amigos também, não?

- Somente aqueles que são seus inimigos são afetados. – respondeu ele, fazendo o animal chegar perto da menina. – Os amigos não sentiram nada, isso se não for um espião. Ou estiver com alguma má intenção com você.

Ela acariciou a juba do grifo e não se queimou.

Logo ele passou os conceitos para ela. E pouco depois viu Samanta conjurar um grifo também. Uma fêmea desta vez.

- Parabéns Sammy. – disse ele com orgulho, antes de acordar.

* * *

><p>Gina acordou feliz. Desta vez ela sabia bem onde estava. Isso não a preocupou como deveria. Sabia que enquanto estivesse com Harry estaria segura.<p>

E pensando no moreno, ela sentiu que estava se apaixonando por ele. Era uma coisa diferente do que sentiu por qualquer outro menino.

Foi quando ela percebeu que seu travesseiro, além de ter o cheiro que ela adorava, estava se mexendo, para cima e para baixo, ritmicamente.

- Parabéns Sammy. – ela ouviu com um sussurro que a fez congelar e corar.

- Não sei o porquê dessa reação. – disse Harry. – Faz três dias que basta você dormir que rola para o meu lado e me abraça.

- Mentira. – disse ela, erguendo o corpo para encará-lo e constatar que realmente havia passado da metade da cama e estava quase que por inteira sobre ele.

- É a verdade. – disse ele. – não que eu esteja reclamando. Pelo contrário.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ela.

- Isso. – disse ele a puxando para um beijo.

O beijo não foi extremamente quente, mas passou muitas emoções.

Quando se afastaram ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, com grandes sorrisos nos lábios inchados.

- Ainda não entendi. – disse Gina. – Pode me explicar de novo.

Eles permaneceram namorando na cama por mais algum tempo. Nem repararam quando Dobby apareceu para entregar o café da manhã para eles. O elfo saiu dali muito satisfeito por seu mestre e a menina dele.

Os dois só se separaram quando ouviram um estomago roncando. Ou os dois.

- Quem é Sammy? – perguntou Gina com um pouco de ciúmes e de curiosidade.

Harry pensou antes de responder. Se ele fosse como os comensais, mentiria. Mas como ele é diferente deles, e queria realmente estar com a ruiva disse a verdade.

- É uma menina que aparece nos meus sonhos. – disse ele. – Sempre pensei nela como uma válvula de escape, uma amiga, alguém que eu pudesse conversar, brincar, ajudar, crescer comigo. Michelle disse que era minha amiga imaginária, coisa comum para crianças. Apesar dela aparecer nos meus sonhos, e não sermos mais crianças.

- Como você se sente com relação a ela? – agora era puro ciúme que moveu a ruiva.

- Não o mesmo que sinto por você. – Ele tentou tranquiliza-la. – Se fosse para ter uma irmã seria ela.

Foi neste momento que Gina fez a ligação Harry-Sonhos-Sammy (ou Sam). Será possível que ele fosse o irmão de sua amiga? Tudo indicava que sim. Ele era filho de pessoas que desafiavam Voldemort, desde pequeno estava ali. Sabia que Harry Potter fora sequestrado antes do nascimento de Sam. E não usava varinha para fazer magia, assim como Sam mostrou alguns dias atrás. Mas podia ser tudo coincidência, e era melhor não revelar suas suspeitas para o moreno, para não criar uma esperança que poderia ser falsa.

- Se for assim, não corro o risco. – disse ela.

- Nenhum. - disse ele.

* * *

><p>Harry entrou em um dilema. Se queria ficar com Gina pelo resto da vida, ele precisaria treinar a menina. Não sabia como as pessoas reagiriam a ele. Se somente veriam o Anjo do Caos ou se poderia viver normalmente sem a máscara dourada.<p>

Então eles estavam na sala de treinamento. Harry acabou de explicar sobre como ele se sentia quando realizava magia.

- É isso? Sem raiva, felicidade? Sem nada? – perguntou a ruiva. – É só querer que algo aconteça e forçar a magia para lá.

- Bom, é o que faço. E também não adianta ter uma varinha na mão se não quiser usar. Ela se torna apenas um pedaço de madeira. – disse ele. – Tente levitar essa pena.

- Mas isso é coisa do primeiro ano. – reclamou ela com um beicinho que quase o convenceu.

- Temos que começar aos poucos. Depois que começar vai ser mais fácil para você que foi pra mim, você já sabe magia. Só precisa aprender a manifestar de forma diferente.

Ela tentou por uns minutos.

- É muito difícil. – disse ela.

- Se fosse fácil todos conseguiriam e ninguém teria uma varinha, ou outro objeto mágico.

Ela tentou novamente, e notou que a pena tremeu, apesar de não sair do lugar. Ela olhou para seu 'professor'.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse ele erguendo as mãos. – Foi você.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela.

- Mesmo. E merece uma recompensa. – disse ele a puxando para um beijo.

Meio aérea, Gina fez com que a pena fosse para sua mão. E ficou passando-a pelo queixo. Até que percebeu o que fazia.

- AHHHH!- berrou ela.

- Depois fala que é difícil. – disse ele. – Precisa só relaxar.

Depois disso, ele ensinou feitiços de ataque e defesa que só era possível sem varinha, bom pelo menos ele acha isso, já que ele era o único que conseguia. Sempre ganhava uma recompensa quando conseguia realizar a tarefa dada.

- Agora um feitiço que a Sammy me pediu. – disse ele para ver a reação dela, mas nem um olhar atravessado ele conseguiu.

O grifo de fogo saiu pelo ar. E depois ele descreveu as coisas como Harry havia feito para a outra ruiva.

Gina demorou um pouco para conseguir esse feitiço, que era muito avançado, e ela tinha pouca prática com feitiços sem varinha. Mas não demorou muito para um anjo sair voando para fazer companhia para o grifo.

- Não era para ser um grifo também? – perguntou ela envergonhada pela similaridade do seu feitiço com a forma "maligna" de Harry. Se bem que um grifo não seria muito diferente. Mas pelo menos era algo semelhante ao feitiço original.

- Nunca pensei em fazer um grifo na verdade, só algo que voa. – disse ele. – Cada um tem sua própria forma, como um patrono ou animagia.

* * *

><p>- Onde o Rabicho se meteu? – perguntou Tiago entrando com a panela na copa da casa.<p>

- Deve estar em algum buraco. – disse Sirius.

- Sinceramente, não sei como ele pode ser amigo de vocês. – disse Lilian.

- Nunca entendi isso. – disse Remo. – Tudo bem que ele dividia o quarto com a gente, mas ele era diferente.

- Lembra que avisamos para ele que era perigoso virar um animago, mas ele não ligou. Disse que queria ser igual a gente. – disse Tiago.

- Mesmo assim tivemos que ajudar. – disse Sirius, abrindo o vinho. – Podia ser legal ter alguém babando nosso ovo no colégio. Mas nós mudamos. Ele ainda é o gordinho que anda com os Marotos.

Assim que terminaram de se servir o assunto morreu, pelo menos Rabicho não foi mais citado. Eles passaram o jantar relembrando coisas da época de Hogwarts.

- Vocês deviam aproveitar que Samanta não está em casa. – disse Sirius com um sorriso malicioso. – Mas cuidado para não fazer outro Potter. Já temos de mais.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – disse Tiago.

- Ela está com a Molly? – perguntou Remo, recebendo a confirmação de Lilian. – Alguma notícia da Gina?

- Só que ela está no poder do Anjo do Caos. – disse Tiago.

- Isso é uma péssima noticia, então. – disse Sirius. – Ele é o pior deles.

- Não necessariamente. – disse Tiago.

- Como não? – perguntou Sirius com raiva. – Foi ele quem matou a Emmy.

Todos se espantaram com a fúria do Maroto. Emmeline Vance era noiva de Sirius, depois de anos de enrolação, quando foi capturada pelo Anjo do Caos em uma missão, depois de ser atingida por três maldições de diferentes comensais. Testemunhas afirmam que ele a pegou no colo e desapareceu do lugar. Isso tem dois anos.

- Fique calmo, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago.

- O Ti só disse algo que Sam falou. – Lilian tentou acalmar o amigo. – Ninguém nunca viu o Anjo do Caos fazer nada de tão mal assim. Em combates com a Ordem ou com aurores, ele nunca lançou uma maldição. Me parece que somente os mais agressivos com ele são combatidos, o restante acaba petrificado.

- Mas nunca se encontrou o corpo de nenhuma vítima dele. – disse Remo.

- E se não houver corpo? – perguntou Tiago. – E se todos estiverem vivos ainda?

- A Emmy não me abandonaria. – disse Sirius. – Se for ela ainda é prisioneira deste monstro.

- Ele não é um monstro. – disse Lilian, agora ela estava com raiva. – Ele é um menino que foi criado no meio dos comensais. Eu acredito que mesmo assim ele pode ser alguém que esteja nos ajudando. Ele pode ser o dono da coruja branca que nos avisa dos planos de Voldemort. Nunca conseguimos localizar seu dono, e se ele está no esconderijo dos comensais?

- Só você vê essa coruja, Lilian. – disse Sirius.

- Existe um espião entre nós. – disse Tiago a defendendo. – quem manda a coruja deve saber disso, e escolheu alguém que não alertaria qualquer um para isso. Várias vítimas de ataques frustrados disseram que foram alertadas por essa coruja. Sabemos que comensais que tiveram suspeitas de serem nossos espiões foram mortos, mas nenhum espião mesmo morreu.

- Duvido que possa ser o Anjo do Caos. – disse Sirius.

Lilian se levantou tempestivamente da sala e subiu para o quarto, sem antes lançar um olhar mortal para o amigo.

- Sirius, você tem que pensar no lado da Lily. – disse Tiago, enquanto Sirius o olhava espantado pela reação da ruiva. – Podia ser Sam no lugar da Gina, e nós não conseguiríamos viver com mais um filho desaparecido.

- Mas ela não precisa defender o maldito. – disse Sirius, recebendo mais um olhar mortal, desta vez de Tiago.

- Eu vou contar algo para vocês, mas peço que jurem não contar para ninguém mais, nem mesmo Dumbledore, Rabicho ou Tonks. – disse o moreno de óculos.

- Juro Solenemente. – disse Remo. – Sei que Tonks vai me entender.

- Juro Solenemente. – disse Sirius contrariado.

- Suspeitamos que o Anjo do Caos possa ser Harry. – disse Tiago.

- Como assim? – perguntou o lobisomem. – Isso já está longe de mais.

- Um garoto que aparece do nada, mais poderoso que qualquer outro comensal. Com idade próxima. Deve ter um motivo para que ele use uma máscara.

- Vai ver ele é feio para caramba. – disse Sirius.

- Ou conhecido. – disse Remo. – Todos falavam que Harry era parecido com Tiago quando pequeno. E se ele continuar parecido? Perdemos metade de nossa esperança quando Harry sumiu, mas Voldemort iria colocar o corpo dele em exposição para mostrar o poder, mas nenhum comensal capturado diz ter visto a execução. Ele pode estar vivo sim.


	8. Preço da Liberdade

Capítulo 8 – O Preço da Liberdade.

Gina acordou e percebeu que algo estava errado. Harry não estava ao seu lado, e nem mesmo no quarto. Ela ficou decepcionada com isso.

Ainda mais depois da noite anterior.

Depois do jantar, eles foram para cama, onde conversaram e namoraram. Claro que as roupas permaneceram no seu devido lugar, ou pelo menos, mais próximo dele possível quando duas pessoas ficam nos amassos. Ela não era uma garota fácil, como algumas meninas da escola. E Harry também não pressionou nada.

Mesmo assim ela imaginou que ele estaria ali quando acordasse. Ela realmente acreditou que ele era diferente. Ela escutou várias histórias de meninos que dormiam com meninas no castelo e no dia seguinte nem olhavam para elas, já de olho em outra.

Ela se deixou cair de volta na cama. E pensando em como as coisas seriam de agora em diante.

- Eu não gosto de mulheres preguiçosas. – disse alguém na porta. – Sem contar que Dobby fica chateado quando alguém não come o que ele prepara, e depois vem com o sermão de que precisamos nos alimentar. Não sei onde esse elfo aprendeu essas coisas, já que duvido que os Malfoy se preocupem com isso.

Gina se levantou, segurando o impulso de gritar o nome de Harry, por felicidade e susto. Logo depois corando, pelos pensamentos anteriores.

O Moreno estava parado perto da porta, ainda com a máscara dourada nas mãos e suas asas negras. Com certeza, ele foi convocado por Voldemort.

Quando se sentaram para comer, Harry explicou o que o Lorde das Trevas queria. Como ele saiu antes que tivesse a oportunidade de comer, acompanhou a moça, mesmo depois do 'sermão'.

- Senti que Voldemort queria falar comigo, bom comigo e o círculo interno. – disse ele entre uma mordida e outra no pão. – Uma reunião urgente. Ele bolou uma sequência de eventos para obscurecer o ataque a Hogsmeade e enfraquecer Dumbledore, as defesas de Hogwarts e de quebra o ministério.

- Ele quer te usar para isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não de imediato. – disse ele. – Ele não quer que as pessoas temam só a mim, mas aos seguidores dele como um todo. E como ele usará mais comensais que normalmente usa, ele precisa de alguém para manter esse lugar seguro, e que todos sigam suas ordens aqui. Portanto ficarei aqui, enquanto ele mesmo comanda os ataques. Criando assim para nós a oportunidade perfeita para sairmos daqui.

- Vamos fugir, simplesmente? – perguntou ela novamente.

- Vai ser um pouco mais complicado que isso. Voldemort não gosta nem um pouco de desertores. Então vamos ter que criar um truque para que ele não suspeite que não o deixamos para trás.

- E como você espera que isso aconteça?

- Vamos usar Draco para isso. – disse ele.

Pouco depois ele solta um suspiro.

- Só queria saber onde será o ataque de hoje, para avisar. – disse ele, e ao ver a cara dela continuou. – Eu sou o principal espião das forças contrárias a Voldemort. Eu aviso usando minha coruja Edwiges. E para ordem eu mando para a pessoa que o espião lá dentro diz não confiar nela. Voldemort não suspeita que seja eu, já que ele não repassou muitas das informações para mim, como o ataque ao irmão da Guga Jones. E também assim eu descobri como destruí-lo, olhando a sua mente. Teremos tempo para arrumar as coisas. O ataque será ao anoitecer.

Depois do café, eles chamaram Dobby para passar suas ordens.

- Reúna as minhas roupas, as que estão nos armários secretos. – disse ele sabendo que ao ordenar que ele pegasse as roupas para ele, não liberaria o elfo, somente se entregar alguma peça, ou deixar ela em local que ele poderia pegar sem ser o seu serviço. – Leve para a Fazenda. Faça o mesmo com as poções prontas e os Livros, mesmo os da estante do quarto. Destrua a estante, ninguém vai se lembrar dela, mas se os livros não tiverem, logo perceberam que tem algo estranho.

- Sim, Mestre Harry. – disse o Elfo. – Dobby feliz que mestre vai sair daqui.

- Sim, assim que eu sair do quarto, retire todos os encantamentos que coloquei nele. Vai parecer mais real. E assim que minha presença sumir da mansão, diga pra os outros elfos a seguinte frase: "Meu mestre morreu. Estou livre." E depois aparate para a fazenda. Deve ficar lá e ajudar no que for preciso, até que eu o chame.

- Sim, mestre. – disse ele com um sorriso antes de desaparecer. – Finalmente mestre será livre e estará com sua menina.

* * *

><p>Voldemort observava a cidade que iriam atacar. Ele escolheu entre algumas que seriam bons pontos para isso. Algumas eram cidades natais de alguns membros da ordem ou de pessoas do ministério que eram contrárias a ele. Essa estava em outro grupo, no das cidades com grande número de nascidos trouxas.<p>

Esse ataque serviria para dois propósitos. Um demonstrar sua força. Dois, descobrir o espião. Há tempos um espião frustrava suas ações. Planos destruídos, aurores presentes em ações, até captura de comensais.

Isso tudo o estava frustrando. Por isso ele deu listas diferentes de cidades para alguns suspeitos, tentando identificar quem o traia. Assim eles avaliariam as cidades e relatar.

Nenhuma delas teve problemas, mas ele escolheu uma aleatoriamente.

Ele não conseguiu identificar resistência pronta a seus planos, que parecia eliminar um suspeito.

- Atacar. – disse ele fazendo aparecer a Marca Negra no céu.

Comensais desaparataram nas ruas, e começaram a lançar feitiços. Carros foram queimados, trouxas que estavam na rua foram atingidos por uma variada leva de azarações e maldições.

Algumas pessoas tentavam se defender, mas era quase impossível. Certo que três comensais acabaram levando tiros, dois não se levantaram o terceiro ficou no chão gemendo de dor.

Voldemort sabia que os trouxas não eram tão incapazes como ele dizia e sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas confiava em sua superioridade e não estava tão próximo assim dos que poderiam resistir.

Mas quando a primeira casa foi arrombada, sons inconfundíveis de pessoas aparecendo encheu o ar.

Eram Membros da Ordem.

Eles não esperaram a surpresa dos comensais desaparecer e começaram o contra-ataque.

Vários comensais caíram nos primeiros minutos, mas isso ainda não era suficiente para igualar os números. Aos poucos a batalha se equilibrar, resultando em ferimentos para combatentes de ambos os lados.

Voldemort percebendo que se quisesse sair dali com uma vitória teria que participar da luta. Mirou em Dorcas Meadowes.

- Avada Kevada. – disse ele sem a necessidade de gritar.

Ele viu a luz verde ir em direção ao alvo e percebeu que ela ainda não tinha percebido o feitiço e seria a primeira morte para seus adversários.

Surpreendentemente a mulher saiu da direção do feitiço, que acabou se perdendo.

Furioso, Voldemort procurou o que poderia ter causado aquilo. Alguém pulou e salvou a vida dela.

- Potter. – rosnou ele ao identificar a figura.

- Com saudades de mim? – perguntou o maroto. – eu podia viver sem precisar olhar mais a sua cara feia, mas você insiste em tentar me matar e aqueles que eu gosto.

- Você poderia morrer. – disse o lorde das trevas.

- E viver nas nuvens tocando harpa? Não, obrigado. - Respondeu o moreno. – Ainda tem muita coisa para fazer aqui.

Eles trocaram alguns feitiços.

- Maldições? – perguntou Voldemort. – Não sabia que Dumbledore permitiu isso.

- Dumbledore tem a ilusão que todos merecem uma segunda chance. – disse Tiago. – Pessoalmente, acho que alguns não deviam ter tido nem a primeira. Você por exemplo.

Voldemort estava impressionado, e com uma pouco de medo. O duelo com o pai de seu melhor guerreiro estava mais difícil que antes. Sabia que o rapaz era poderoso, seu espião e outros comensais afirmavam isso, além de saber que esse tipo de poder era passado de geração em geração.

O maroto se cansou de tanta luta e decidiu que iria usar seu verdadeiro poder. Era uma chance de acabar com aquela guerra. Quando Lílian chegou com o aviso que teria novos ataques, avisada pela coruja branca, ele decidiu era a gota d'água. Reuniu a Ordem, mesmo sem a presença de Dumbledore e esperou por um aviso de ataque. E ali estava ele lutando mais uma vez com Voldemort. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes isso ocorreu, mas eram bem mais das três que dizia a maldita profecia.

- Você parece lutar melhor hoje. – disse Voldemort. – Mas o final vai ser o mesmo que teve seu filho, a morte.

Ele esperava que isso desestabilizasse o Maroto, mas a única mudança visível foi um rápido brilho no olhar, o que era perigoso, Harry tinha isso quando provocado e era sinal que o provocador ai sofrer.

Mal teve tempo de pensar e três maldições foram lançadas contra ele. Por sorte não havia a Maldição da Morte. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda era proibida e um auror não tentaria algo assim, pelo menos não com testemunhas.

- E devia ter mandado pegar aquela ruiva, quando peguei o seu filho. Ela me serviria bem na cama.

Com este insulto, ele esperava finalmente que o Tiago perdesse a calma. Mas o que ele viu foi o animago ter seu poder aumentado.

Tiago não perdeu tempo respondendo, mas usou as palavras do velho bruxo como combustível para seu poder. Os seus feitiços ficaram mais fortes e rápidos. Conseguindo acertar alguns no adversário.

Voldemort se surpreendeu com isso, nem mesmo Dumbledore o tinha acertado em seus confrontos, Somente Harry parecia conseguir tal proeza, mas como era seu fiel aliado, não tinha intenção de destruir seu mestre. O antigo professor preferia capturar a matar. Coisa que o homem a sua frente parecia não se importar.

- Retirada. – Berrou Voldemort.

Mas o motivo não era o auror a sua frente, que parecia não estar cansado. Ele sentiu que algo de errado aconteceu na mansão.

Poucos comensais sabiam, mas a mansão possuía uma ligação com Voldemort, assim ele tinha conhecimento de tudo o que acontecia ali. Sabia todos os feitiços, e qualquer outro tipo de magia executada ali. Qualquer magia usada de deslocamento usado em um bruxo é detectada. Mesmo um elfo não pode tirar alguém sem que ele saiba, essa medida foi adotada para evitar que algum prisioneiro usasse um elfo particular para fugir. Ele logo sabia onde a pessoa aparecia.

O que aconteceu com a mansão derrubou muitas das magias defensivas presentes, além de interferir na ligação que eles têm.

* * *

><p>Harry esperou pacientemente pela saída de Voldemort e dos comensais para por seu plano em prática. Por saber que a ruiva não ia concordar com tudo, ele não contou alguns detalhes. Só disse que ia provocar Draco e fazer com que ele causasse um abalo na magia da mansão.<p>

Mas para isso precisava encontrar o loiro.

Não precisou gastar muito tempo. Logo o encontrou incomodando alguns comensais de baixo escalão.

- Achei que você estaria com seu pai. – disse o moreno. – Mas parece que você não é lá grandes coisa. E antes que você tente reverter isso, eu estou no controle daqui.

- Eu não fui porque não é uma ação importante. – disse ele com desdém.

- A maior ação desde Hogsmeade, comandada pelo próprio Voldemort, é algo sem importância. O que tem importância? Jantar num restaurante chique?

- Alguns de nós tem uma vida. – disse Malfoy.

- Eu te uma vida e me divirto muito com ela. – disse Harry. – Agora se for possível, se comporte.

- Você se diverte? Com a ruiva?

- Sim, com quem mais.

- Que tal uma aposta pela Weasley. Um duelo.

- O que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou Harry desinteressado. – Você vai ficar um brinquedo estragado.

- Não encho mais o seu saco. – disse Malfoy.

- Me livrar de você pra sempre. Tentador. Me espere na sala de treinamento do seu pai.

- Não se esqueça de levar meu prêmio.

- Boa ideia. Vou mostrar para ela como se duela. – disse Harry.

Harry voltou para o quarto.

- A Doninha Falante caiu na armadilha. – disse o moreno.

- Esperava algo diferente dele?

- Foi muito fácil. Vamos precisar de algumas mudanças me você. Se queremos que isso de certo.

Gina, que usava a mesma roupa do dia que foi sequestrada, entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ela estava de perto de um espelho e viu as mudanças.

Ela parecia estar mais magra, pálida e com um hematoma no olho. Seu cabelo estava sujo e embaraçado.

- Seria interessante que você mancasse um pouco, e se possível com as pernas um pouco abertas, como se algo te incomodasse ali. – ele disse isso sem olhar para ela, mas corando com isso.

Ela não entendeu o que ele deixou no ar, pelo menos nos três primeiros segundos. Quando percebeu o sentido do que ele disse também corou.

- Se lembre que se algo acontecer, não use a varinha. Ela não era para estar com você. Pode parecer magia involuntária. – disse ele para mudar o assunto.

Seguiram para a sala determinada, e não encontraram com ninguém. Havia poucas pessoas na mansão.

Malfoy demorou mais alguns minutos para chegar. Com seus dois capangas.

- Eu disse para me esperar aqui. – falou Harry.

- Ele demorou para se arrumar. – disse Gina, e ela estava com razão. Malfoy estava com uma roupa diferente, mais sofisticada, e com gel no cabelo.

- Calada. – disse Malfoy para a ruiva.

- Ela tem o direito à opinião. – disse Harry. – Ela é minha, e portanto pode falar mal de você quanto quiser.

- Ela que aproveite o tempo dela. – retrucou Malfoy. – Quando eu por minhas mãos nela, ela vai ficar bem pior do que está.

- Vamos acabar com isso logo. Meu Elfo, que aliás ganhei de seu pai, está preparando uma deliciosa lasanha.

Malfoy esperando pegar Harry desprevenido, lança um feitiço. Mas o moreno desvia facilmente.

Prevendo isso, Harry tinha deixado Gina em uma posição que a deixaria em menor risco.

E logo ele contra-atacou. E acertou os três aprendizes de comensais que ainda estavam juntos.

-Ei, eles não fazem parte do duelo. – disse Malfoy ao ver os ajudantes petrificados, mesmo tendo muita dificuldade para proteger a si próprio.

- Devíamos estar em posição para um duelo, mas você não se importou com isso. – Harry falou dando de ombros. Sabia que Malfoy teria ordenado que Crabbe e Goyle tentassem fazer algo com Gina.

O próximo feitiço de Harry modificou a roupa de Malfoy para um manto usado pelos comensais em batalha, mas todo rasgado e sujo.

- É isso que você é, Malfoy. Um comensal ordinário. Nunca será mais que isso. – zombou o Anjo.

- Você me paga, Anjo do Caos. – Malfoy disparou a frase clássica de pessoas provocadas que estão perdendo o autocontrole.

Certo que seus feitiços ficaram um pouco mais potentes, nada que comprometesse a defesa de Harry, principalmente que assim, o loiro perdeu a mira, e o raciocínio para se defender.

Alguns cortes apareceram nele, assim como um grande chifre de carneiro, o que tornava a sua cabeça mais pesada e dificultava a sua visão.

Isso só deixava Malfoy com mais raiva. O que causou finalmente o descontrole. Feitiços errados, mira piorou, e passou a se cansar bem mais.

Harry percebeu que estava ficando sem tempo para continuar com essa encenação. Voldemort encontrou um adversário superior e poderia voltar a qualquer instante.

Então ele desarma Malfoy e o prende com cordas pelo corpo todo, deixando de fora somente a cabeça.

Pego de surpresa, Malfoy caiu de cara no chão.

Harry, então retira o feitiço dos dois ajudantes do Malfoy, e vira o líder para que fique com a barriga para cima.

- Reconheça a minha vitória. – disse o moreno.

- Você venceu. – disse Malfoy, por entre os dentes, mas todos ouviram.

Harry então vai em direção a Gina, que estava um pouco impressionada com ele.

- Pense na sua casa. – disse ele de forma que somente a ruiva ouvisse. – não importa o que aconteça, não tire a imagem dela de sua mente.

Malfoy acabou sendo libertado por Goyle, e ainda com raiva arranca a varinha dele e lança um feitiço que acreditava que o moreno não conseguiria se livrar, mesmo desviando ou usando um escudo. O Fogo Maldito.

O feitiço acertou em cheio o alvo, no meio das costas, mas logo as labaredas começaram a tomar toda a sala. Malfoy percebeu que não foi uma boa ideia. Ele havia perdido a luta, o prêmio e agora podia perder a vida.

* * *

><p>Harry e Gina apareceram em um morro perto de uma casa torta. Gina suspirou, ela estava de volta para sua casa. Olhando para o seu namorado, ela percebeu que havia alguns pontos com fogo nas asas dele.<p>

Quando ele as recolheu, parecia sentir muita dor.

- Eu estou bem. – disse ele ao ver a cara de preocupação dela. – Tive que deixar o feitiço chegar muito perto para parecer que fomos atingidos e assim todos pensarem que morremos no fogo. Terei algumas queimaduras nas costas, mas é um preço da nossa liberdade.

- Como você sabia que ele ia usar esse feitiço? – perguntou ela, desde o começo da luta ela ficou pensando em o que faria eles terem uma oportunidade de fugir.

- Malfoy pai ficou se gabando que o filho dominou aquele feitiço durante as férias. E o filho sabia que uma maldição da morte não me afetaria, então no desespero e com o orgulho ferido, tentaria algo para me destruir. O que foi bom, que o fogo maldito destrói tudo a sua frente, incluindo feitiços. Então Voldemort acreditará que morremos.

- O fogo destrói quase tudo. – disse ela olhando para ele.

Ele teria dado de ombros se não doesse tanto. E Gina percebeu isso, assim como também que ele não demonstrava a verdadeira dor.

Voltando o olhar para a Toca, Harry viu uma menina ruiva sair.

- Quem é aquela menina? Ela me parece familiar. – perguntou ele.

Gina não teve dificuldades em identificar a menina. E suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

- Aquela é minha amiga que estava comigo em Hogsmeade, Samanta Potter. – disse ela, e decidiu que ia contar a verdade para ele. – Ela é...

Mas ela não teve tempo, Harry cai de joelhos no chão, apertando a cicatriz.

- Ele... descobriu... resistência no ataque... Fogo... – disse ele quando podia.

A atenção dos dois estava em Harry, e assim eles não viram Lilian sair da casa e aparatar com Sam.

Gina já teve algumas aulas de aparatação, e sabendo que por causa do ataque que acabou de acontecer, ninguém ligaria para uma magia de menor, em área bruxa, ela aparata os dois para o sótão da casa.

Por sorte, havia um colchão velho jogado ali, onde ela deitou o moreno. O vampiro percebendo a situação, ficou quietinho no seu canto.

Harry havia desmaiado. Gina então tentou avaliar a situação. Tirou a máscara dele, assim como sua camisa, e viu que realmente ele se esforçava para não demonstrar o seu ferimento. Toda a suas costas estava queimada, com exceção da tatuagem, que pareceu nada sofrer. A dor ali e na cabeça deve ter sido demais para ele. Ela precisaria de ajuda.

Gina correu escada a baixo, para encontrar alguém. Encontrou somente sua mãe.

- MÃE! – gritou ela de saudade e alívio.


	9. Em Casa

Capítulo 9 – Em Casa.

- MÃE! – gritou ela de saudade e alívio.

- Minha filha. – disse Molly quase não acreditando em seus olhos.

As duas se abraçaram no meio da cozinha. Por melhor que tenha sido o tempo com Harry, eles ainda eram prisioneiros naquela mansão. E estar de novo em casa era um alívio.

E para Molly ter a sua menina novamente em seus braços era o fim de um pesadelo.

- Preciso de sua ajuda. – disse ela se lembrando do moreno inconsciente no sótão.

- Claro que precisa. – disse a matriarca analisando a filha. – Eu devia estar horrorizada com o seu estado, mas a minha felicidade de te ver é maior. Se eu pego esse tal de Anjo do Caos. Olha como ele te deixou.

Gina estava confusa. Como sua mãe sabia que ela estava com Harry. E mais do que ela estava falando, ela foi muito bem tratada por ele.

- Ainda mais se você estiver levando um filho de um comensal. – disse Molly a arrastando pela cozinha até a sala.

Quando ela percebeu o seu reflexo no espelho, que ela entendeu. A ilusão que Harry havia posto nela para enganar Malfoy ainda estava funcionando. Uma coisa era enganar a doninha falante, outra era permitir que sua mãe ficasse preocupada.

- Mãe, eu estou bem. – disse ela, resistindo a mãe, corando pela menção de um filho.

- Bem. Você está péssima. Está pior que o Carlinhos quando teve aquele ataque do dragão enlouquecido.

- Isso é uma ilusão. Era pra enganar os comensais.

Gina se concentrou, e se lembrou das explicações de Harry sobre a magia sem varinha. Então ela sentiu a magia atuando em seu corpo.

Molly viu as mudanças na filha. O cabelo ficando arrumado, ganhando o peso de volta, os ferimentos sumindo. E até mesmo ela estava maquiada. A menina havia encontrado um kit de maquiagem velho, mas que serviria para dar uma boa aparência. Mas que se perdeu na pressa para curar o namorado.

- Como? – perguntou Molly.

- Não sofri nada mais que ameaças. – disse ela. – E isso era um disfarce para ajudar na fuga.

- Eu perguntei da magia sem varinha. Já que com certeza, eles pegaram a sua.

- Eu estou a minha varinha. – disse Gina, mostrando a para mãe. – Mas magia sem varinha é fácil, você mesma já fez várias enquanto cozinha, mas nunca reparou.

Molly então abraçou a filha, desta vez deixando a emoção tomar conta em chorando.

- Já acabou. – disse Gina consolando a mãe.

Depois que ela se recuperou, Molly perguntou.

- E como você escapou?

- Um amigo me ajudou. – disse Gina, imaginando que seria melhor ir contando as coisas aos poucos. – Ele quem precisa de ajuda agora. Foi ferido.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Molly preocupada com o amigo da filha. Qualquer um que tenha se arriscado pela menina era bem visto por ela.

- Ele está no sótão. Não sabia quem estava em casa, e como reagiriam.

- Gui está com a Fleur, Carlinhos na Romênia, Percy morando em Londres, assim como os Gêmeos, Rony tinha ido passar o dia com Mione, mas com o ataque deve permanecer por lá para ajudar a menina, caso algo aconteça. Seu pai foi convocado para arrumar as coisas, já que eles atacaram uma cidade trouxa. Você ficou sabendo do ataque?

- Sim. Usamos ele para facilitar nossa fuga. – disse Gina parando na porta do sótão. – Mãe, por favor, lembre que ele salvou a minha vida.

Molly não entendeu o pedido da filha, era obvio que ela ia cuidar do rapaz. Não havia necessidade disso.

Quando a porta foi aberta, não era possível ver nada de diferente. Exceto que o vampiro estava quieto num canto. O colchão com Harry acabou ficando escondido em um canto. O que fez Gina se sentir um pouco mais confortável, seria preciso entrar no cômodo para vê-lo.

A ruiva mais velha ofegou ao ver o menino deitado. De alguma forma ela sabia que não passava de um menino mesmo, pouco mais velho que Gina. Ele estava com a cabeça virada para o outro lado, não permitindo que seu rosto fosse visto.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Molly.

- Tivemos que criar uma situação que evitasse que nos procurassem. Para os comensais estamos mortos.

- Que situação foi essa? – perguntou Molly preocupada.

- Ele foi atingido pelo Fogo Maldito. – disse Gina.

- E ainda está vivo? – Molly agora estava impressionada, e mais preocupada. – Essas queimaduras são graves, não é a toa que ele está desmaiado. Vamos precisar de muito...

Mas o que precisamente ela ia precisar, Gina não soube. Molly acabou reparando na pequena peça dourada que Gina largou no chão. E fez a associação imediata, máscara dourada e Anjo do Caos.

- Se afaste, Gina. Ele é perigoso. – disse ela com a varinha na mão apontada para Harry, colocando Gina a suas costas.

- Mãe, você não está entendendo, ele salvou a minha vida. – disse Gina tentando se livrar do aperto da mãe.

- Ele é o Anjo do Caos, o pior seguidor de Você-sabe-quem. Ele é um assassino.

- Eu sei quem ele é. – Disse Gina irritada, mesmo sabendo que seria essa a reação de qualquer um. – Posso te dizer que metade do que falam dele é mentira e o resto e exagero. Veja a mim, estou tão bem como se estivesse na escola.

- Quem te contou isso? Ele? Vai ver que ele queria que você acreditasse nisso. Para poder te usar.

Gina hesitou. Isso não tinha passado pela sua cabeça. Mas os confrontos com os Comensais não pareciam ser fingimento, nem mesmo seus beijos. E como ele poderia ter arrumado todo o time das Harpias para enganá-la. Até mesmo os seguranças do estádio.

- Mãe, olha isso. – disse ela retirando uma foto do bolso. Era uma em que ela estava com todo o time. – Ele me levou para o jogo das Harpias, me apresentou ao time todo, todas as meninas o viam como um amigo. Não como o vilão. Ninguém pode ser tão bom ator assim.

Molly sabia que a sua menina era uma fã do único time completamente feminino de quadribol. E conseguir entrar no vestiário era quase impossível. Ainda mais para alguém que deveria estar presa. Na foto ninguém parecia estar enfeitiçada. Estavam todos felizes.

- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Molly ao contestar que Gina saíra de seu aperto e acariciava o cabelo do moreno.

Gina corou antes responder.

- Sim. Mas sem possibilidade de filhos. Ele era do exército do mal, mas foi criado por outras pessoas, não pelos comensais.

Molly decidiu que conheceria o menino antes para depois tomar uma atitude. Ela convocou sua caixinha de poções. Sem perceber, não usou a varinha. Recebendo um olhar de Gina que dizia claramente "Eu te disse".

- Não é hora pra isso. – disse e pegou uma pomada para passar nas costas dele. – Estranho que a tatuagem não queimou.

- Seria uma pena. – disse Gina, com um suspiro. – Ela é tão bonita.

Molly podia ver que a filha estava realmente apaixonada, ela não tinha reagido assim aos outros namorados. Esperava que o menino fosse o que Gina falava, pois já gostava dele, e não queria que houvesse nenhuma decepção, nem dela, nem da sua caçula.

- Nós vimos a Sam saindo daqui. – disse Gina, enquanto sua mãe espalhava a pomada nas costas dele, e ela podia sentir que, mesmo inconsciente, Harry se sentia aliviado.

- Ela e Lílian estiveram aqui. Sam tem ficado aqui por alguns dias, enquanto os pais trabalham ou precisam sair. Lílian vem me ajudado a lidar com a sua ausência. É uma mulher forte. Mas não fica a toda hora me lembrando disso. Me disse que é melhor manter se ocupada, em vez de cair na melancolia. E também teve o ataque, acho que ela não ia aguentar esperar em casa.

- Foi isso que ele fez pra mim. – disse Gina, amaldiçoando a sorte deles, se Harry tivesse visto a mãe, tudo seria mais fácil.

- Ele vai precisar descansar. – disse Molly guardando suas poções. – Seu pai deve estar chegando. Vou preparar o jantar dele. E o de vocês. Quando seu Anjo acordar, leve para seu quarto, e mais seguro e higiênico que aqui, e desça para que seu pai possa vê-la. Enquanto ele se recupera, melhor ninguém ficar sabendo que ele está aqui.

- Pode deixar. – disse Gina, e assim que a mãe saiu falou para Harry. – Estamos em casa.

Harry acordou alguns minutos depois.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ele ao ver Gina.

- Na minha casa, mais precisamente no sótão.

Ele tentou se levantar e percebeu que as feridas nas costas estavam menos doloridas.

- Calma. – disse Gina o ajudando a sentar. – Minha mãe passou algo ai nas suas costas para tratar. Se fosse queimadura normal acho que já teria passado, mas queimadura como essa vai demorar um pouco. Sorte a sua que Carlinhos teve seus incidentes com seus bichinhos.

- Não sei se agradeço, ou mando ele tomar mais cuidado. – disse Harry.

- Os dois. – disse Gina. – Agora, mamãe mandou a gente ir para meu quarto.

- Sim, seu vampiro está com medo de mim. E se ele não fizer barulho, vão desconfiar.

Harry conseguiu ficar em pé sem problemas, e por isso deu a mão para Gina. Não queria que ela se sentisse ignorada, mas não podia deixar que ela tentasse passar o braço pelas suas costas. Elas estavam melhores, mas ainda era um ferimento em recuperação.

A única preocupação de Gina com o quarto era a cama. Sabia que ele não se importaria com a decoração mais feminina, nem com seus bichinhos de pelúcia. Mas a cama era pequena, e ela não poderia deixar que ele dormisse no chão.

Harry cuidou disso para ela. Assim que eles entraram, o quarto pareceu crescer, e a cama com certeza o fez. Agora estava do tamanho da cama que eles dividiram nos últimos dias.

Ela olhou feio para ele.

- Você não devia gastar sua energia. – disse ela.

- Não é um pouquinho de dor que vai me impedir de fazer magia. – disse ele. – Eu aprendi a lutar mesmo ferido. E sempre que estava com Voldemort, tinha dor de cabeça.

- Mesmo assim. – disse ela. – Era só me falar que eu fazia isso.

- Desculpe, foi instintivo. – disse ele.

Gina sabia que ele cresceu aprendendo a se virar, sem ninguém para pedir ajuda. Por isso parou o sermão. Mas com certeza ia mudar isso.

Assim que Harry caiu na cama, com as costas para cima. Um barulho de aparatação foi ouvido.

- Meu pai chegou. – disse ela. – Vou avisar que estou salva. Depois vou trazer algo pra você comer. Não seria bom, você chamar o Dobby?

- Não, ele vai ficar mais preocupado se me ver assim. Quando Edwiges aparecer eu mando uma carta para a fazenda.

Mesmo achando melhor chamar o elfo, Gina desce para encontrar o pai.

* * *

><p>Pouco depois que Gina fechou a porta do quarto, indicando que o menino estava acordado. Molly escuta alguém desaparatando no quintal. Era Arthur.<p>

- Você voltou rápido. – disse Molly.

- A Ordem apareceu rápido no ataque. – disse ele. – Já sabiam que teria um ataque, só não sabiam onde. Quando chegou a primeira notícia, todos foram rapidamente. A batalha durou pouco e não houve muitos danos. Quem vai ter mais trabalho e o pessoal responsável por alterar as memórias.

- E os meninos? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Gideon e Fabian estão bem. – disse ele, pensou sem coragem de revelar que Fred e Jorge também. – Não houve mortes desta vez, só alguns feridos, mas nada grave. Algo fez eles recuarem. Mas não acredito que tenha sido o fato do Tiago tê-lo combatido.

- Não. Foi uma fuga de prisioneiros. – disse Gina das escadas.

- GINA! – berrou ele, correndo na direção da ruiva.

Assim como aconteceu com a mãe, Gina ficou algum tempo abraçada ao pai.

- Como você fugiu? – perguntou ele.

- Criamos uma distração e uma simulação de nossa morte. – disse ela, feliz por não estar 'machucada'. Seu pai não seria tão brando como a mãe se a visse daquele jeito. Com certeza não conseguiria segurar o pai.

- Alguém te ajudou? – perguntou ele.

- Pode se dizer que foi meu anjo. – disse ela, sem mentir, mas sem revelar nada.

- Espera todos ficarem sabendo que você voltou. – disse Arthur alegre por ver sua filha bem.

- Será que dava para limitar o todos. – disse Gina. – Tem um espião dentro da Ordem. Eu sei da Ordem, era um assunto comum lá.

- Bom, acho que posso contar para seus irmãos. Mione, Sam que são suas amigas. – disse ele.

- Mas lembre eles de manter segredo.


	10. Novos Horizontes

Capítulo 10 – Novos Horizontes

Os quadros da sala do diretor de Hogwarts conheciam aquela cena muito bem, mas esperavam que ela não se repetisse. Eles estavam errados. Tiago Potter estava recebendo um sermão de Dumbledore, mas as coisas estavam diferentes. Sirius e Remo estavam ali também.

- Isso é inadmissível, Tiago. – disse o diretor. – Você estava usando maldições perigosas.

- Eu cansei, Dumbledore. – disse o moreno. – Cansei de prender comensais para vê-los na próxima batalha. Cansei de ser apenas defender, chegou a hora de atacar.

- É errado matar, mesmo que sejam comensais. – disse o diretor.

- Você acha que todos tem uma segunda chance, mas muitos ali já tiveram a sua segunda, terceira, milésima chance. – disse Tiago.

- Ele tem razão. – disse Sirius. – Alguns ali não têm salvação. Convivi com eles a minha vida toda e eles não mudaram só porque você quer.

- Mas não podemos nos rebaixar ao nível deles. – disse Dumbledore.

- Não estamos nos rebaixando ao nível deles. – disse Tiago. – Estamos participando da guerra efetivamente. Até agora só nos defendemos. Depois que Harry foi sequestrado, nada fizemos, nem mesmo tentamos resgata-lo. Estamos sendo abatidos nestes anos. Agora Gina foi sequestrada e novamente nada fizemos. Deixamos ela lá no covil da cobra. Saio de casa não sabendo se vou voltar ou se não receberei uma noticia ruim, já que boa faz tempo que não recebo uma.

- Estamos perdendo nossos jovens. – disse Remo. – Eles estão começando a achar que o lado certo é o de Voldemort. Seja por medo ou achar que a culpa da guerra é a existência dos trouxas.

- Eu não quero sair matando ninguém, apesar de alguns merecerem. – disse Tiago. – Mas estou falando em não hesitar quando uma situação de vida ou morte acontecer. E descobrir quem no ministério está do lado de Voldemort, criar prisões mais eficientes para mantê-los lá. Voldemort e o Anjo do Caos são poderosos, apesar de nunca ter encontrado esse último. E são poucos de nós que podem combater ambos.

- Devemos usar maldições, não para matar. – disse Sirius. – Mas se somente atordoarmos ou paralisarmos os comensais, sempre vai ter um para ajuda. Temos que tira-los de combate de forma mais efetiva.

- Eles têm razão. – disse Remo. – Uma coisa é sermos o lado bom, outra é sermos ingênuos.

- Precisarei refletir sobre isso. – disse o diretor dispensando os Marotos.

Passou pouco mais de uma hora e o diretor não havia se movido, apenas pensando, quando o fogo de sua lareira cresceu, se tornou verde e alguém saiu de lá.

- Alguma notícia, Severo? – disse Dumbledore reconhecendo a figura, principalmente que somente ele aparecia assim.

- Não sei se todas serão de seu agrado. – disse o espião. – Nada sei sobre os ataques, só serei chamado no momento. Não sei se ele suspeita que sou um espião, ou não. O Anjo do Caos nunca demonstrou nada sobre isso.

- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, quem sabe a localização das cidades são aqueles que Voldemort tem alguma suspeita.

- Você tem outro espião? – perguntou Snape curioso.

- Alguém de dentro nos manda informações. Não sei quem é ou seus motivos, mas até hoje não houve uma informação errada que veio por essa pessoa.

Snape repassou mentalmente todos aqueles que já deram sinal de descontentamento com Voldemort, mas não encontrou quem poderia ser.

- Descobriu o que fez Voldemort recuar hoje?

- Sim. Algo aconteceu no seu esconderijo. Como ele ficou sabendo, não tenho ideia.

- O que foi? – perguntou Dumbledore ansioso.

- Draco Malfoy desafiou Anjo do Caos para poder ter seu tempo com a menina Weasley. – disse o comensal, esperando que o diretor entendesse suas palavras.

- Que eu saiba Malfoy não tem poder para isso.

- Nem pai, nem filho. Mas a questão é que Malfoy foi humilhado. O que fez com que ele perdesse a cabeça e usasse o Fogo Maldito. Tanto o Anjo do Caos quanto Gina Weasley morreram instantaneamente. Assim como Goyle, um dos amigos do Malfoy. O Outro Crabbe acabou sendo torturado e morto por Voldemort, quando soube o que aconteceu. Malfoy foi torturado, mas Voldemort proibiu que força letal fosse usada nele, quer que ele sofra por ser um idiota arrogante.

- Então perdemos um inocente e um poderoso inimigo. – disse Dumbledore.

- Voldemort vai intensificar os ataques. – disse Snape. – Ele vai querer acabar com a guerra rapidamente.

- Temos que nos preparar. – disse Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Arthur conversou com os filhos pela lareira antes de partir para o ministério. Não falou com Rony, que ainda estava na casa de Mione, que não possuía a lareira ligada a rede de Floo. E com Samanta, preferiu contar quando ela fosse pessoalmente ali. A casa dos Potter sempre tinha muita gente, e poderia comprometer o segredo.<p>

Assim que ele saiu, Molly vira para a filha.

- Temos que ver como está o seu amigo. – disse ela, ainda tentando assimilar que a menina estava namorando alguém de quem realmente gosta.

- Tem uma coisa que quero te contar. – disse a menina. – Ele acredita que os pais foram mortos pelos comensais. Mas sei quem são. Prefiro não falar nada para ele ainda. Mas você pode reconhecê-lo. Ele é parecido com o pai.

Gina se lembrou que Harry era parecido com o pai quando pequeno, mas não sabia se eram realmente parecidos agora.

- Vou tentar me segurar. – disse a matriarca, já com uma bandeja de café para o menino.

As duas seguiram para o quarto da menina.

Harry ainda estava dormindo. Ele ainda estava bem machucado, e precisava de descanso.

- Acorde. – disse Gina passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Bom Dia. – disse ele.

- Mamãe trouxe seu café. – disse ela.

Molly conseguiu segurar a sua surpresa quando viu o rosto do menino.

- Gostaria de agradecer por ter ajudado a minha menininha, Anjo do Caos. – disse Molly emocionada pela amiga que também teria o filho de volta.

- Anjo do Caos é para inimigos. Caos para amigos, mas você Molly pode me chamar pelo meu verdadeiro nome Harry. – disse ele.

- Claro. – disse ela, agradecendo por ele ter feito isso, sabia que uma hora ia acabar o chamando assim, mas não queria apressar as coisas. – Enquanto você come, vou dar uma olhada nas suas costas.

- Não é necessário. – disse ele.

- Não é necessário. – repetiu ela. – Por que meninos nunca aceitam ajuda, os meus são assim, mesmo Arthur.

- As costas são difíceis de ver. – disse ele, aceitando ajuda.

Quando cuidava das costas, Molly fez uma serie de perguntas, e Harry não se importou em responder. Eram perguntas gerais e algumas pessoais, como ele foi criado, algumas coisas que ele podia fazer.

- Acho que amanhã não terá mais nada nas costas. – disse a matriarca,

- Eu agradeço. – disse ele.

- Quero te ver bem quando todos ficarem sabendo que você está aqui. Os irmãos dela vão tentar de tudo para separar vocês dois.

- Mãe! – exclamou Gina.

- Ele precisa ser avisado. – disse Molly. – Não podemos deixar ele ser pego de surpresa.

- Se nem Voldemort me separou dela, não serão alguns irmãos ciumentos que farão isso. Só espero não ter que fugir com ela.

- Se fugir, vai me ter na sua caça. – disse Molly. – Estarei sempre do lado de vocês.

Gina estava emocionada, sua mãe estava com eles, antes mesmo de conhecer o menino. Agora só faltava revelar a identidade do rapaz para todos, principalmente, para ele mesmo.

* * *

><p>NA :

Desculpem a demora, mas tive alguns problemas com Computador e só agora pude postar.

Mago Merlin


	11. Pegando o Rato

Capítulo 11 – Pegando o Rato

- Por falar nisso, seu pai já avisou a eles que você voltou. Portanto, podem esperar muitas visitas. – disse Molly. – Menos ao Rony. Ele virá de qualquer jeito.

- Sem contar que o espião de Dumbledore já deve ter avisado a Ordem de nossa "morte" – disse Harry. – Deve ter alguém vindo para dar a má notícia.

- Quem nos deu a notícia do sequestro foram os Potter e Dumbledore. – disse Molly mais para Gina que para Harry. – Devem ser eles quem deverá vir aqui de novo.

- Devemos ter cuidado com quem sabe disso. – disse Harry. – Se Voldemort descobrir que estamos vivos tentará se vingar de todos.

- Teremos cuidado. – disse Molly. – Agora vou descer para preparar algo para todo esse pessoal comer.

- Como você está? – perguntou Gina ao se aninhar aos braços dele.

- As costas ainda ardem um pouco. – disse ele. – Não se pode esperar enfrentar uma maldição destas e não sofrer um pouco. Ainda bem que foi do Malfoy, se fosse a Bella teria toda a minha pele queimada.

- Que bom que você sabe a quem irritar. – disse ela.

- Como se você não tivesse irritado ele várias vezes.

- Malfoy é fácil de ser irritado.

Logo esse assunto foi esquecido. Harry perguntou para Gina qual seria a reação dos irmãos ao verem que ela estava realmente bem. Ela explicou cada um. Apesar de achar que Percy não apareceria, nem Carlinhos que estava fora do país. Ela lamentava mais a ausência do segundo do que do primeiro. Mas ela falou pouco do Gui.

- Qual o problema do Gui? – perguntou o moreno. – Achei que você gostasse dele.

- E a namorada dele. – disse a ruiva. – Uma francesinha metida, meio veela. Sempre feliz, encantando a todos a sua volta.

- Entendi.

- Entendeu nada. – disse ela com raiva se afastando. – Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou achando que você está com ciúmes. – disse ele rindo. – Você só está preocupada com seu irmão. Achando que ele pode sofrer nas mãos dele. Mas é mais fácil Voldemort pedir desculpas que uma veela magoar seu companheiro. Sabia que elas são fieis, carinhosas e possessivas. Me lembra você.

- Eu não me pareço com ela.

- Eu disse que você é possessiva. – disse ele. – não quer nem dividir os irmãos, e olha que tem muitos.

- Você também... – ela mais uma vez não conseguiu dizer que ele tinha uma irmã.

Ele novamente levou a mão à testa e começou a se contorcer.

Gina pacientemente esperou que ele se sentisse melhor.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela.

- Voldemort está torturando o comensal que recebeu a incumbência de observar a cidade que eles atacaram ontem. – disse ele. – E como ele jura inocência, a tortura é pior.

Logo o som de alguém aparatando foi ouvido.

- Um dos seus irmãos chegou. – disse ele. – Melhor você ir recebê-lo. E não conte que eu estou aqui. Melhor que eles se acostumem que eu sou seu namorado antes, afinal eu ainda sou o Anjo do Caos.

Ela desceu as escadas e viu que quem tinha chegado era o Gui junto com a Fleur. Nem ligou para a loira e correu para abraçar o irmão.

- Você gosta de nos preocupar, Foguinho. – disse ele.

- Não tem graça ser igual a todas as outras. – disse Gina.

- Você está bem mesmo? Não fizeram nada de mal para você?

- Eu estou bem, juro. – disse ela. – Não encostaram nem um dedinho em mim, lá. Um amigo cuidou de mim o tempo todo.

- Amigo? Como você pode ter encontrado um amigo no meio daquela gente?

- As pessoas podem ser diferentes do que imaginamos. – disse ela. – E bem agora ele é mais que um amigo, é meu namorado.

- Só você mesmo. – disse ele a abraçando.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, Ginevra. – disse Fleur. – Tive que segurar o seu irmão para que ele não fizesse uma bobagem. Seus irmãos estavam planejando te resgatar antes de sabermos que você estava de volta.

- Obrigada. – disse a ruiva, realmente espantada com a cunhada. Ela também devia ver que nem todos são o que parecem.

Neste momento apareceram os gêmeos. Que já chegaram a abraçando e rodopiando com ela.

- Se existe alguém que poderia entrar no covil do lordinho e escapar, esse alguém era a nossa Gininha. – disse Fred.

- Nossa maninha deve ter posto fogo na casa toda. – disse Jorge.

- Algo assim. – disse ela.

- Conte tudo. – disse Gui curioso.

- Acho melhor esperar o resto. – disse a menina. – A historia toda é meio estranha e longa.

- Bom, teremos mais gente para bater no seu namorado. – disse Gui.

- Namorado? – perguntou Jorge.

- Você é sequestrada e volta com um namorado? – foi a vez de Fred.

- Parem de amolar a sua irmã. – disse Molly aparecendo com uma bandeja nas mãos. – Ela passou por uma situação complicada, mesmo tendo um final bom.

Pouco depois, apareceu Rony com Mione. A reação dele foi exatamente a que ela tinha falado com Harry. Primeiro ele se assustou, já que não sabia de nada, depois se aproximou com cautela e encostou um dedo para ter certeza de que era real. Em seguida a abraçou como se ela fosse sumir.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – disse ele.

- Pode deixar. – disse ela.

Mione a abraçou e falou algo baixinho para ela.

- A Sam vai ficar doida quando descobrir. – disse a morena agora para que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Ela saiu daqui poucos minutos antes que eu voltasse.

- Agora você pode contar tudo. – disse Gui. – Carlinhos não está podendo vir, mas mandou um abraço, e o Percy... bom, o ministério está de cabeça para baixo e ele acha que se faltar um dia, não vai encontrar mais nada por lá.

- Bom tudo começou quando acabei me separando da Sam em Hogsmeade. – ela começou a contar. Ela deixou de fora alguns detalhes sobre Harry, principalmente sobre sua identidade.

Molly estava do lado escutando tudo, e sentia que apesar de tudo, a menina tinha se divertido lá.

- Ai ele teve uma ideia para nos tirar de lá. – disse Gina, parando para tomar um pouco de suco e deixar todos curiosos.

- A comissão das más notícias chegou. – disse Molly olhando para fora. – Vou recebê-los.

Fora da Toca, um grupo acabou de aparatar. Os Marotos foram escolhidos para dar a má notícia. Lílian e Sam estavam com eles.

-Molly, o que viemos fazer aqui hoje, não é uma visita comum. – disse Lílian. – temos algo para te contar que não é nada agradável.

- Já sei. – disse Molly. – Gina morreu.

Todos ficaram espantados com a forma com que ela contou isso. Ela está calma, feliz, o oposto de quando contaram sobre o sequestro.

- Foi o relógio? – perguntou Tiago, achando que aquilo era somente por fora.

- Ah, não. Foi ela própria. – disse a anfitriã. – Podem ver com seus próprios olhos.

Gina tinha virado um fantasma? Pensaram todos.

Assim que entraram viram a menina esperando por eles com os irmãos. Ela estava bem feliz e saudável.

- Mas como? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Aproveitei a confusão e fugi. – disse a ruivinha.

- Menina esperta essa sua amiga, Sam. – disse Tiago chamando a atenção de Gina, que estava na amiga, que era a primeira pessoa que ela queria contar sobre Harry, mas não ia fazer na frente de tanta gente.

Quando um olhou direito para o outro, houve o reconhecimento imediato. Gina viu que Harry era idêntico ao pai. E o auror se lembrou da menina que ele tinha visto no jogo de quadribol.

Abraços foram distribuídos e a alegria parecia estar na casa.

- Depois preciso falar com você. – disse Gina para Sam.

De repente, Remo e Sirius escutaram algo como um gemido.

- Tem alguém na casa. – disse o lobisomem.

Sirius subiu as escadas imediatamente. Saiu olhando em todas as portas.

No quarto de Gina, ele viu algo que o deixou sem reação.

Um homem de costas, sem camisa parado no meio do quarto. Mas o que o paralisou foi a tatuagem, igual a do seu melhor amigo.

O momento de hesitação dele, foi o que Harry precisava. Abriu suas asas e com um golpe forte de ar o arremessou para fora.

- Deviam ter de dado educação, Cachorro. – disse ele, já com a máscara. – Devemos bater nas portas antes de entrar. Mesmo assim vou de dar um aviso. Animagia pega as características da pessoa. Ratos são símbolos de covardia, e sempre salvam a pele antes de qualquer coisa. Não é a toa que é assim que são chamados os traidores.

Ele desapareceu.

- Ele não devia ter saído. – disse Molly. – Suas costas não estavam curadas. Se tivesse perguntado eu teria falado que tínhamos visita.

- Rato. – disse o auror pensativo. – Era o Anjo do Caos?

- Sim. – disse Molly.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo, vendo tudo vermelho de raiva.

- O maldito traidor é um rato. – disse ele.

Tiago, Remo e Lílian olharam para Pedro.

- Não sou eu. – disse Pedro.

- Estranho, sempre depois das reuniões que você participa que acontece algo com a Ordem. – disse Remo.

- Sempre acreditei que você foi torturado para revelar a nossa localização. – disse Tiago. – Mas a tristeza não me deixou ver que você se recuperou muito rápido.

- E... e... – disse Pedro, mas vendo que foi pego começo a correr.

- Nada disso. – disse Gina e Sam ao mesmo tempo.

Elas ergueram as mãos e uma chama saiu delas. Rabicho se viu cercado por um anjo e um grifo de fogo.

- Nem adianta se transformar, eles vão te perseguir por todo o lado. – disse Sam.

Um feitiço acertou o comensal e deixou ele desacordado.

Tiago se aproxima e verifica o braço. A marca negra estava presente.

- Maldito. – disse ele sacando a varinha.

- Tiago. Não. Ele não merece que você se suje por ele. – disse Lílian.

- Você tem razão, meu amor. – disse ele. – Vou apagar a memória dele. Não quero que mais ninguém saiba de Gina e seu amigo.

- A ruivinha tem muito a explicar. – disse Sirius. – Por que o Anjo do Caos estavam seminu no seu quarto? E Por que ele tem uma tatuagem de Grifo nas costas?


	12. Desmascarando o Anjo

Capítulo 12 – Desmascarando o Anjo

Harry apareceu nos limites da Fazenda. Ele próprio tinha enfeitiçado o local de forma que ele mesmo não pudesse aparatar ali dentro.

Não era a única proteção. Eram poucos os lugares onde poderia se entrar na propriedade sem ser barrado por um feitiço, não importava se era bruxo ou trouxa. E com exceção da entrada principal, somente com a presença dele poderiam entrar ali. E o Feitiço Fidelis também tinha diferenças, não afetava aos trouxas, o que facilitava a vida e as transações para manter o local, e não era necessário que a pessoa soubesse onde estava, se fosse Harry quem mandava, ou chegava com ela, ela entraria sem problemas.

Ele recolheu as asas, e um sobretudo aparece cobrindo as suas costas. Uma coisa era permitir que Molly cuidasse dele, outra era assustar as pessoas ali com a queimadura.

Ao longo do caminho até onde ficavam as casas, ele cumprimentou algumas pessoas.

Perto do destino, as crianças correram até ele.

- Caos. – chamavam as menores, esperando que ele respondesse.

Ele conversou um pouco com cada uma.

- Olha. Caos. – disse um menino mostrando que estava sem os dentes da frente.

- Espero que a fada dos dentes tenha de deixado algumas moedas. – comentou ele.

- Deixou. – disse o menino feliz.

Harry se sentiu satisfeito de que a guerra não afetava aquele pedacinho do país. Todos conviviam pacificamente, mesmo que sempre que algum trouxa era levado para ali, tivesse alguma dificuldade de aceitar ou de perceber que a magia não era totalmente maligna.

Os bruxos resgatados eram convencidos a permanecer ali, sem contato com o mundo exterior, a não ser por jornais. Era uma medida para que Harry pudesse salvar mais pessoas. Poucos dias ali, era o suficiente para que a decisão fosse feita.

Já os trouxas tinham escolha. Poderiam permanecer ali, seguros, e se possível com parentes que estavam fora dali. Ou poderiam voltar para suas vidas, mas com a memória apagada. A maioria ficava.

Pelo menos todos estavam acostumados com a máscara dourada. Eram poucas pessoas que conheciam seu rosto, apenas Michelle ali sabia como ele era. Era uma medida que ele assumiu depois de decidiu que ia acabar com Voldemort. Assim ele poderia ter uma vida normal depois disso, não sendo o herói, ou o Anjo da Morte. Apenas Harry, só Harry. Isso se não descobrisse que eram seus pais. Mas como eles estavam mortos isso poderia esperar.

Logo ele chegou na casa principal.

Michelle estava na cozinha.

- Isso é coisa que se faça. – disse ela depois de um abraço. – Ataca Hogsmeade, não aparece, não manda noticias, Dobby aparece dizendo que você tinha fugido, e só aparece agora.

- Desculpa. – disse ele envergonhado. – Tom estava de olho em mim.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – disse ela. – Só estou implicando com você. Sei como ele é. Mas me conta sobre essa menina, onde ela está?

- Dobby já deu a língua nos dentes, vou arrancar as orelhas daquele elfo tagarela.

- Ele gosta de você, e estava feliz de contar isso.

- Eu sei, mas eu gostaria de contar. – disse ele, contando sobre Gina.

- Fogo Maldito? – perguntou Emmeline Vance entrando na cozinha, era uma das poucas que entrava naquela casa. – Como você sobreviveu?

- Tenho uma pele bem resistente. – disse ele. – Não que tenha saído totalmente ileso.

Harry se arrependeu de ter dito isso, logo seu sobretudo foi arrancado dele.

- Hum, alguém fez um bom serviço aqui. – disse Michelle.

- Molly sabia cuidar de ferimentos por fogo magico.

- Molly Weasley? – perguntou Emmy. – Você está namorando a caçula Weasley?

- Elas mesmo. – disse Harry.

- Não é atoa que você a deixou em casa. – disse Emmy.

- Eles tinham visitas, algumas que iam atirar antes de perguntar.

Harry pediu licença para dona da casa e puxou Emmy para a sala.

- Encontrei com seu Cachorro. – disse ele.

- Ele está bem? Você não machucou muito ele, né?

- Ele me pareceu muito bem. – disse ele. – Só o derrubei no chão. Sem magia. Mas não sei como vai ficar se realmente entendeu o que eu disse para ele.

- Revelou que Rabicho é o espião? – perguntou ela com raiva na voz, por causa dele, tinha caído naquela armadilha, e se não fosse por Caos, ela estaria morta.

- Sim, essa guerra já está acabando. E preciso de uma distração para ambos os lados. Voldemort tentará colocar outro espião na Ordem, que está preocupada com o que pode ter sido revelado. Não se preocupe, logo você vai estar com os seus.

- Só espero que ele me perdoe por não ter contado que eu estou viva, Caos.

- Se ele não perdoar, não te merece. Você fez muito por nós aqui, sempre precisamos de ajuda aqui, e uma curandeira sempre é bem vinda.

* * *

><p>– Por que o Anjo do Caos estavam seminu no seu quarto? E Por que ele tem uma tatuagem de Grifo nas costas?<p>

- Que historia é essa de ter um cara seminu no seu quarto? – perguntou Gui.

- Isso não é da conta de ninguém. – disse a ruiva ao ver que todos os irmãos apoiando o desfazendo de feitiços.

- É sim. – disse ele.

- Gui. – alertou Fleur. – Ela tem o direito de namorar quem ela quiser. E pelo que ela contou ele estava machucado. Acredito que sua mãe sabia disso.

- A queimadura nas costas deles era bem extensa para ser coberta. – disse Molly. – E eu coloquei no quarto de Gina, para que tivesse sempre alguém de olho, para que não tivesse algum problema.

- Mas isso não explica a tatuagem. – disse Sirius.

- O que tem de mais uma tatuagem? Muitas pessoas as têm. – disse Rony.

- Não o fato dele ter uma tatuagem. – disse o auror. – Mas o fato dela ser igual a essa.

Ele retirou a camisa de Tiago com magia. E apontou a tatuagem do amigo, ignorando os protestos deste.

- Eles devem ter feito no mesmo lugar. – disse Gina sem olhar para ninguém.

- Esquece essa tatuagem, Black. – disse Fred.

- O que queremos saber é se escutamos direito. – disse Jorge.

- Você está namorando o Anjo do Caos? – disseram eles juntos.

- Sim. – disse Gina. – Mas ele não é o que falando dele.

- Não é? Fala sério. – disse Sirius.

- Almofadinhas, fique calmo. – disse Remo. – Ela não tem culpa de nada.

- Explique isso, Gina. – pediu Lílian, que estava com o coração disparado desde que Sirius mencionou a tatuagem.

- Durante todo o tempo, ele foi mais um amigo para mim que um comensal. Alias, não sei se o senhor nervosinho ali percebeu, mas ele não tem a marca negra. Ele me salvou de ser o novo brinquedinho dos comensais e levou para o quarto. Lá apesar de me dizer que era uma prisioneira, me deu toda a liberdade. Tinha roupas, livros, e muitas coisas para fazer. Até o Dobby, o elfo dele, fazia o que eu quisesse, desde que eu não tentasse fugir.

As reações variaram. Os irmãos dela imaginavam a cena e tentavam entender a felicidade da menina. Sirius apenas se mantinha calado, mas não acreditava em nada. Remo analisava tudo logicamente, mesmo que não parecesse ter uma. Tiago e Lílian estavam ansiosos, queriam ter certeza se tinha entendido tudo. Sam só pensava no feitiço que Gina tinha realizado, fora Harry quem tinha a ensinado.

- Isso é só para nos distrair. – disse Sirius.

- Eu não tenho que me explicar pra você. – disse Gina, colocando um dedo no peito dele. – Ele nunca fez nada pra você, e se você acha que fez pode se surpreender no futuro. Vem Sam, tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Ela puxou a amiga para o quarto.

- Meu quarto tem feitiços de privacidade. – gritou ela para os gêmeos que já estavam mexendo nos bolsos.

Molly chegou perto de Tiago e Lílian.

- Acho que você dois devem seguir as duas. É importante.

O casal subiu as escadas. Gina os esperava na porta.

- Eu não queria falar isso na frente de todos. – disse a ruiva. – Mas fui desconfiando de algo, sempre que descobria algo sobre ele, essa desconfiança foi crescendo até que tive certeza.

Ela parou e suspirou, tentou falar isso para Harry durante tanto tempo e sempre algo atrapalhava.

- Ele logo me disse seu nome. Acho que poucos sabem. Uma das poucas lembranças de seus pais. Toda a infância ele acreditou que tinham sido mortos pelos aurores, mas que depois ele percebeu que deviam ser aurores na verdade, e que estão mortos. Mas uma conversa que eu tive com a Sam no dia do ataque me fez perceber a verdade.

- Sobre o Sonho? – perguntou Sam.

- Sim. – disse Gina. – Anjo do Caos na verdade é Harry Potter.

Gina sabia que seria difícil acreditar nisso, por isso ela pegou as fotos do jogo. E mostrou a que ele aparecia.

- Como disse, ele não sabe que vocês são seus pais, apenas que se chama Harry. Tentei contar para ele, mas a oportunidade me era sempre tirada.

- Eram vocês? – disse Tiago chocado. – Eu vi vocês no jogo, mas não reconheci.

- Não se culpe. – disse Lílian. – Ninguém ia esperar que uma menina que foi sequestrada em um jogo de quadribol, ainda mais um menino que todos dizem estar morto há muitos anos.

- Onde ele está agora? – perguntou Sam, querendo conhecer o irmão pessoalmente.

- Na fazenda que ele leva as pessoas que ele liberta. Mas não sei onde fica, está com Fidelius. Logo ele deve estar por aqui.

Gina contou os detalhes que ela deixou de fora quando falou com os irmãos, e com os outros. Queria que eles conhecessem o verdadeiro Harry.

- Só não entendo o ódio que o Sr Black tem contra ele. – disse a ruiva depois de tudo.

- Em um dos ataques atribuídos ao Anjo do Caos, a noiva dele foi atacada e disseram que o golpe final foi dado por ele. – disse Tiago. – Destruiu todo o corpo.

- Ela pode estar viva, na fazenda. – disse Gina.

- Melhor não dar essa esperança para ele. – disse Lílian. – Pelo menos enquanto não tivermos certeza de que ela foi salva.


	13. O Anel

Capítulo 13 – O Anel.

Quando eles voltaram para a sala encontraram Sirius discutindo com Gui.

- Foi muita imprudência dela trazer aquele lá para cá. – disse o moreno. – Ela devia ter largado ele em algum lugar e depois ter vindo.

- Ele se feriu para tirar ela de lá. – disse Gui. – Você viu as queimaduras nas costas dele.

- Isso tudo é um truque. – disse o auror. – Comensais são mestres na arte de enganar.

- Ele não é um comensal. – falou Gui, ele tinha acreditado na irmã, a ruiva não inventaria algo assim. – E você mesmo viu que as pessoas não são o que parecem. Seu amigo foi o responsável por problemas da ordem. Você não foi o único que perdeu alguém por ações do Pettigrew.

- Como posso saber se é realmente verdade isso, pode ser um truque.

- Lá vem você com os seus truques. – disse o ruivo. – Sua infância deve ter sido um desastre. Pettigrew ficou com mais medo de vocês que um rato preso na toca de um leão.

- E aquele feitiço só afetaria um inimigo. – disse Sam.

- Que tem garante. – disse Sirius.

- Quem criou ele. – disse a menina e não dando chance para Sirius dizer nada, ela lançou o feitiço contra ele.

O grifo passou por ele como se fosse uma ilusão, mas ficou encarando Pedro caído no chão. O comensal começou a suar, apesar de mais ninguém sentir o calor emanado.

- Agora só me falta falar que você Lílian sabe feitiços sem varinha. – disse Sirius não querendo falar alto que havia uma chance de estar errado.

- Sempre me perguntei por que era preciso uma varinha, se antes eu podia fazer magia livremente. – disse ela. – Criei alguns também, mas nada tão poderoso ou belo assim, coisas mais simples, como maquiagem e serviços domésticos.

- Nem sempre lembramos de pegar de pegar a varinha. – disse Molly.

- Deve ser coisa de ruiva. – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Caos não usa varinha. – disse Gina, não era hora para revelar para o auror a identidade do namorado.

- Ele é uma aberração. – disse Sirius.

- Acho melhor irmos. – disse Lilian. – Antes que Sirius fale algo que vai se arrepender no futuro.

- Sim, ainda temos que levar esse traidor. – disse Remo, que estava desconfiado de algo, o mesmo que Sirius se recusava a pensar.

- Também seria prudente que mais ninguém soubesse de que Gina está a salvo. – disse Tiago. – Nem mesmo Dumbledore. Ele pode querer procurar Caos. E com isso alertar Voldemort, que via querer vingança.

- Posso ficar? – perguntou Sam.

- Claro. – disse Lílian, já que ela mesma queria conversar com Gina e Molly para conhecer melhor o filho.

- Vou quer saber esse negocio de sonhos depois. – disse Tiago a filha quando a abraçou para se despedir.

Logo que os Marotos saíram com Rabicho de reboque, os seis ruivos e Mione se viraram para Gina.

- O que você está escondendo? – perguntaram todos.

Gina fingiu inocência, enquanto Molly segurava uma risada.

- Eu não estou escondendo nada. – disse a ruivinha.

- Conta outra, Foguinho. – disse Jorge.

- Te conhecemos muito bem. – disse Fred.

- Você mente melhor que omite. – disse Rony.

- Aff. – disse ela. – Tá bom. Eu sei o verdadeiro nome do meu Anjo.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Gui.

- Para segurança de todos é melhor que ninguém mais saiba. – disse, para surpresa de todos, Molly.

- Mas mãe. – gemeu Gui.

- Nada de mas, Guilherme. – disse ela. – Nem ele mesmo tem ciência de quem é. Seria um choque para ele que todos soubessem disso.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – perguntou ele.

- Para quem o defendeu agora a pouco, você está muito desconfiado. – disse Molly. – Eu sei quem ele é. E você perceberá quando o vir sem a máscara.

- Confie na sua mãe. – disse Fleur para o namorado, quando percebeu que este ia continuar a discussão.

Os ruivos pareceram aceitar isso, mas Mione não. Ela agora tinha um mistério para resolver.

* * *

><p>Harry caminhou pela fazenda, conversando com uma ou outra pessoa. Voltou para casa com um menino no colo.<p>

- Felipe. Quantas vezes eu te disse para não perturbar seu Tio? – disse Michelle.

- Eu gosto do Tio. – disse o menino. – Ele não aparece aqui há muito tempo, mãe.

- Estava trabalhando. – disse Harry. – Mas vou visitar vocês mais vezes.

- Oba. – disse o menino.

- Agora, você precisa tomar um banho. Para o almoço. – disse Michelle. – não sei como consegue se sujar tanto.

- Ele é uma criança. – disse ele.

- Você não se sujava assim.

- Eu nunca fui uma criança normal. – replicou ele. – Nem mesmo fui uma criança.

- Foi sim. – disse ela com carinho. – você só tinha brinquedos diferentes. Mas eu via nos seus olhos o mesmo brilho que vejo nos do meu filho. Não importa se é conseguindo subir em uma árvore, transformando um cálice em uma ave, ou amarrar sozinho o sapato. Aliás você ainda é a mesma criança que disse que meu cabelo pegava fogo. E quando ralhei com você, disse que gostava de brincar com fogo.

Harry ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Michelle deixou sabia que ele precisava deste tempo. Quando sua expressão suavizou, ela perguntou:

- Agora o que você vai fazer?

- Agora, vou começar o fim desta maldita guerra. – disse ele. – Pouco antes de sair de lá descobri o que faltava dos segredos de Tom. Posso agir livremente enquanto ele acha que estou morto.

- Quando você vai fazer isso? – perguntou a mulher preocupada.

- Vou depois do almoço. – disse ele para diminuir a preocupação. – Não se preocupe, Tom não espera que alguém saiba seus segredos, mesmo que tenha colocado algumas proteções. Sei como contornar isso. Sem contar que ainda quero...

- Quer o que? – perguntou ela ao ver que ele estava ficando distante.

- Ver se está tudo bem com a Gina. O Rato pode ter feito algo com ela.

- Pelo que você me falou deste ai, acho que ele não foi capaz de pegar a varinha antes de ser pego.

* * *

><p>Harry saiu pouco depois do almoço. As pessoas achavam estranho que comesse de máscara, mas ele tinha seus motivos. Para alguns ele contava parte da historia, a de poder continuar com sua vida, para outros dizia que a máscara estava colada ao seu rosto, mas ninguém sabia a verdadeira razão.<p>

De alguma forma ele não conseguia ver seu rosto. Sempre que tentava ele ficava embasado. Mesmo quando via memórias de outras pessoas ou fotos. Suspeitava que era mais uma forma que Voldemort usou para tentar controla-lo. Tirando sua identidade.

Mas nem assim conseguiu, já que era para ele usar um acessório como o dos comensais. Mas como ele era, e continua teimoso, disse que se ele não era um comensal não devia parecer um. Voldemort então permitiu o uso da máscara dourada.

Isso não era importante agora.

Ele aparatou na cidade onde os pais de Voldemort moraram. Essa era uma lembrança confusa dele, sempre vergando entre duas casas. Então ele optou por aparecer próximo a cidade. Sabia que a horcruxe, o objeto contendo um pedaço da alma de Voldemort, estava na casa de seus parentes bruxos. Mas ele não conseguia distinguir qual era. Se fosse menos arriscado, ele teria tentado colher essa informação, mas preferia evitar que Voldemort percebesse a ligação, ou as intenções dele.

Felizmente, Magia sempre deixa rastro, e seria fácil achar qual das casas era a verdadeira.

Seguiu para a maior delas, Voldemort sempre se gabava de seu poder e riqueza, assim como de sua descendência.

Mas não era aquela. Harry percebeu que alguns feitiços foram lançados naquela casa, mas eram poucos, muitos recentes. Não era a casa de uma família bruxa, ainda mais uma que viveu ali a pelo menos um século.

Agradeceu por lembrar-se de tirar a máscara. Algumas pessoas olhavam para ele, mas logo voltavam ao sues afazeres. Se tivesse com a máscara com certeza seria lembrado.

Logo estava parado na cerca viva que murava a propriedade, e sentiu os feitiços contra os trouxas ainda ativos. Se tivesse alguma dúvida, não existia mais.

Entrou sem problemas. Voldemort era muito confiante, e achava que ninguém suspeitasse de nada. Tolo, até mesmo Dumbledore pensaria em procurar pelas origens dele para saber como combatê-lo. Ainda mais sabendo que ele matou o pai e os avôs.

A porta da frente sim tinha uma proteção mais sofisticada, apesar de simples. Só abria para quem falasse a língua das cobras, marca da família dele. Mais uma vez ele subestimou seus inimigos.

Não era um poder exclusivamente hereditário. Ele mesmo sabia, apesar de Voldemort não suspeitar disso. Acreditava que seria mais uma consequência da cicatriz.

Encontrou facilmente o que procurava. O anel dos Peverell estava sobre a mesa.

Agora Voldemort mostrou alguma inteligência, já que próprio anel possuía um feitiço definhante, que assim que colocado no dedo, agiria. Mas Tom se arrependeria de ter ensinado aquele feitiço para Harry, já que com ele, ensinou o contrafeitiço.

Harry havia pensado em como acabar com a horcruxe. O meio mais fácil, mesmo que não fosse assim tão simples, era destruir o objeto que encarcerava a alma. Mas a própria alma defendia o objeto.

Não era uma coisa que ele queria. Voldemort havia usado relíquias dos Fundadores de Hogwarts para fazer isso, e ele estava meio preocupado em destruir algo tão valioso. Ele tentaria algo diferente.

Conjurou uma bola de cristal mais ou menos do tamanho de uma maçã, e usando a sua ligação com Voldemort, se conectou ao pedaço de alma. Assim ele conseguiu transferir a alma para o cristal. Mas como ele controlava tanto o cristal, quanto a alma, não transformou o objeto em uma horcruxe. Mas numa espécie de caixa.

Feliz com o resultado, ele pegou o anel. E com um sorriso maroto colocou no bolso.

- Vou deixar você caçando um fantasma. – disse para ninguém. – Se descobrir vai ficar louco, mas não será capaz de me pegar.

Com uma gargalhada ele aparatou para a Toca.


	14. Não Bata de Frente

Capítulo 14 – Não bata de frente.

Harry apareceu no mesmo morro que da outra vez. Não é porque ele queria ver Gina, que ele precisava se tornar imprudente. Sirius podia não ter entendido o seu recado, e a sua ruivinha ainda poderia estar na presença do rato.

Ele executou um feitiço localizador, que possibilitava identificar presença de pessoas em um ambiente, independente se estavam protegidos por magia ou não. Foi assim que percebeu que aquele prédio estava vazio antes de derrubar. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam aquele prédio não foi para atrapalhar os aurores, mas para salva-los. Alguns comensais deram a volta no grupo e estava para atacar pelas costas.

Ele identificou oito pessoas na casa. Ficou aliviado em sentir Gina ali. Outras cinco pessoas com magia parecida com a da namorada e mais duas pessoas que ele não conhecia a sua essência. Acreditou que eram as namoradas de alguns dos meninos.

Ele viu a porta se abrir, e Gina sair irritada, e jogando milho para as galinhas.

- Esses tiranos, idiotas, egoístas. – dizia ela para as aves. – Vocês que são felizes. Vivem ciscando o dia todo.

- Parece que tem alguém irritada hoje. – disse Harry perto dela.

- Assim você me mata de susto. – disse ela. – Mas meus irmãos acham que podem me impedir de ver você.

- O que eles pretendem fazer? Te deixar cega ou me deixar invisível? – perguntou ele. – Porque eu não pretendo sair do seu lado.

- Seu bobo. – disse ela.

- Deixa eles se acostumarem comigo, e você verá que isso passa.

- Você é muito otimista.

- Gozação em família sempre existe. – disse ele. – Pelo menos é assim na fazenda. Não importa se são bruxos ou trouxas.

Gina não pode responder isso, já que a porta se abriu dando passagem a Molly.

- Achei que ia precisar procurar minhas galinhas por todo o lugar, isso se passasse o pânico delas. – disse a matriarca. – Mas vi que encontrou alguém que aguenta seu temperamento.

- Mãe. – reclamou Gina, escondendo o rosto no peito de Harry.

- Não podia deixar inocentes sofrerem por causa de alguns ciumentos. – disse Harry. – E eu gosto do seu temperamento, Foguinho.

- Ainda bem, já que acabou de dizer que não vai sair do meu lado.

- E reafirmo isso na frente de sua mãe. – disse ele, dando um beijo em Gina.

- Você está ciente que eles estão lá dentro? – perguntou Gina depois de recuperar o folego. – E que estamos na frente da minha mãe.

- Não se importe comigo. – disse Molly. – Eu sou uma romântica acima de tudo. Desde que não passe disso.

- Obrigado, Molly. – disse Harry. – Claro que sei que seus irmãos estão aqui. Então chegou na hora de conhecê-los.

Harry colocou a máscara, e puxou Gina para a casa.

- Precisa mesmo disso? – perguntou a ruiva, sabia da necessidade de esconder a identidade dele, mas não queria os irmãos a perturbando por isso.

- Melhor eles se acostumarem com Caos antes. – disse Molly.

Suspirando ela se deixou levar para casa.

Todos pareciam rir de algo que os gêmeos falaram, provavelmente de Rony, que estava com as orelhas vermelhas e não ria.

Mione foi a primeira a perceber a presença dos três. E viu que apesar de estar nervosa, tinha um brilho que ela nunca viu no olhar dela.

Aos poucos os Weasley foram percebendo a presença de Harry ali, e todos fizeram a mesma cara emburrada. Mas ninguém falou nada.

- Boa tarde. – disse Fleur se levantando e cumprimentando ele com dois beijinhos. - Que bom conhecer o rapaz que salvou a Ginny.

A ruiva revirou os olhos ao ouvir esse apelido, mas se lembrou do que Harry havia dito sobre as veelas. Podia dar uma chance para a francesa, já que foi a primeira a acolher Caos ali.

- Não liga pra eles não. – disse Mione se aproximando também. – Eles são um bando de idiotas ciumentos. Só estão assim porque não vão poder usar a estratégia de te assustar por serem seis irmãos maiores. Seja bem vindo a família.

- Obrigado. – disse ele.

Harry foi apresentado aos emburrados, que estavam se segurando para não atacar o moreno.

- Vamos subir que eu quero dar uma nas suas costas. – disse Molly para quebrar o clima.

- Não é preciso. – disse Harry. – Já olharam.

Mas o olhar de Molly não deu alternativa para ele.

Assim que a porta do quarto foi fechada, Gina se vira para os irmãos.

- Vocês deviam deixar de ser hipócritas. – disse ela. – Vocês me usavam para encobrir seus encontros e agora ficam com essas caras. O problema é o meu namoro ou o namorado? Se for o namoro, sinto muito, acredito que até _Merlin_ ficaria do meu lado. Não vou deixar de namorar só porque vocês acham que eu não posso. Mas se for com relação ao namorado, podemos nos encontrar somente quando vocês não estiverem vendo. De preferencia lá no meu quarto, e à noite.

O Discurso da menina teve seu efeito. Rony ficou mais envergonhado que quando os gêmeos estavam implicando com ele, já que abusava da irmã para poder ter alguns minutos a mais com Mione. Fred e Jorge trocavam olhares. Ora imaginando como evitar os encontros, descartando todos os planos, ora lembrando de como a ruivinha ajudava eles com seus encontros.

- Você não gosta da Fleur. – disse Gui, achando que tinha um ponto. – Sempre deixou isso bem claro.

- Você tem razão. – disse Gina. – Eu não gostava da Fleur. Ouviu bem, gostava. Caos me contou alguns detalhes que as pessoas negligenciam sobre as veelas. Ainda estou revendo meus conceitos sobre ela. Desculpa Fleur, acho que agora eu posso te conhecer melhor.

O ponto de Gui acabou se virando contra ele. Carlinhos não seria de grande ajuda. Eles dois davam a desculpa de sair com a menina para poder se encontrar com alguma menina. Eles já esqueceram Gina na casa de uma amiga, e a ruiva não contou para os pais.

Ninguém mais falou nada.

E foi assim que Harry e Molly os encontraram.

- Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar. – disse Harry para Gina. – Sua mãe fez um serviço muito bom da primeira vez.

Algo na voz dele, fez com que Gina percebesse que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido ali.

- Como você pode ter sobrevivido a um ataque de Fogo Maldito? – perguntou Mione. – Não há relatos disso nos livros.

- Nem tudo está nos livros. – disse Harry. – Gina já me disse que você já teve algumas experiências com isso. Bom, o feitiço se torna realmente letal depois de algum tempo, quando se propaga. E como um feitiço de duelo o seu poder de derrotar o adversário depende do nível dos dois. E poder do dinheiro não vale muito em uma arena.

- Aquele... – disse Rony, mas ao olhar para mãe decidiu não completar. – andava pelo castelo como o dono. Com aqueles dois capangas.

- Ele andava com os capangas por medo. – disse Harry. – Medo principalmente de pessoas de cabelos ruivos.

Com essa ele ganhou os gêmeos e Rony.

Aos poucos eles foram conversando, e se sentindo mais confortáveis.

Gui ainda estava receoso, mas quando percebeu que Fleur não afetava Harry, como tinha afetado os irmãos no começo do relacionamento, ele deu um voto de confiança para o futuro cunhado.

* * *

><p>Os Marotos e Lilian chegaram até a sala de Dumbledore. Rabicho estava em uma gaiola, na sua forma animaga, de forma que não pudesse sair dali, já que estava enfeitiçada para não quebrar, nem mesmo ouvisse algo.<p>

- Devo supor que os Weasley estejam de luto. – disse o diretor.

- Muito antes pelo contrário. – disse Sirius, sem nenhum humor na voz. – Chegamos lá é ela estava muito feliz porque sua filhinha estava em casa.

Isso deixou Dumbledore perplexo.

- Gina Weasley está viva? – perguntou ele.

- Viva, inteira e feliz. – disse Tiago.

- O que?

Lilian contou a historia de como ela foi capturada e salva pelo Anjo do Caos. Claro que sem revelar a identidade de Harry. Dumbledore não acreditou.

- Eu vi eles de relance no jogo das Harpias e Gaviões. – disse Tiago. – Claro que não reconheci na hora. Ainda não conheci a Gina. Eles têm fotos de lá, com as jogadoras.

- Então, o comensal mais poderoso abandonou Voldemort. – disse ele.

- Ele não é um comensal. – disse Remo, que estava calado até então. – E antes que diga algo. Era realmente Gina, senti o seu cheiro. Essa é uma das desvantagens da Polissuco.

- Não. Mesmo. – disse Sirius. – Ele não tem a marca negra.

- Poderemos usar ele, já que se ele se deu ao trabalho de fugir. – disse Dumbledore.

- Não é uma boa ideia. – disse Lilian. – Pelo que a menina Weasley me disse, ele não me parece alguém que poderia fazer isso. Se for para destruir Voldemort, será por ele mesmo.

Na verdade Gina não tinha falado nada, mas Lilian não queria mais o filho naquela guerra.

- Mas esse não foi o que nos trouxe aqui. – disse Tiago. – Se menos pessoas souberem que os dois sobreviveram, melhor para eles e para gente. Viemos por causa disso.

Tiago colocou a gaiola sobre a mesa.

- Ironicamente, esse rato é um traidor. – disse Sirius com o maior nojo.

- Esse ai, é o Pedro Pettigrew. – disse Remo. – Aquele que dizia ser nosso amigo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o diretor.

- Assim que o desmascaramos ele tentou fugir. Trouxemos para você o interrogar. – disse Tiago. – Se fosse a gente, não sobraria rato nem para um chaveiro.

- Recomendo que ele seja mantido assim. – disse Lilian para surpresa de Dumbledore. – para não corremos o risco dele fugir.

- Farei isso. – disse Dumbledore, sabendo que os marotos não acusariam um amigo sem uma razão.

- Espero que ele ainda esteja ai quando essa loucura acabar. – disse Tiago. – Ele ainda precisa pagar pelo que fez ao meu filho.


	15. Posso ter uma Família?

Capítulo 15 – Posso ter uma Família?

Tiago e Lilian buscaram Sam na casa dos Weasley depois do almoço. Deixaram a conversa para depois. Ainda estavam com muita coisa na cabeça, principalmente a traição do Pettigrew e a tentativa de Dumbledore de usar Harry como arma na guerra, já não bastava a profecia.

Durante o jantar, Lilian começou.

- Sam, o que a Gina te contou sobre o Harry?

- Não muito mais que contou antes. Os irmãos dela ficaram monopolizando ela, e ficavam mudando de assunto quando falavam dele. Ela contou com mais detalhes como ele enfrentou Malfoy e Lestrage. E posso afirmar que ele possui mais que só os seus olhos mãe.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilian.

Ela contou o encontro com a comensal.

- Eu sei que se fosse como o papai, ele tiraria a roupa da Gina. – completou a menina.

- Verdade. – disse Lilian perdida em pensamentos antigos, corando.

- Ei. – reclamou ele. – Eu não sou tão exibicionista assim. Não gosto de gente olhando.

- Outra verdade. – disse Lilian. – Mas que conhece feitiços para retirar a roupa de alguém de formas diferentes, isso você conhece.

- Culpado. – disse Tiago orgulhoso. –Mas não entendi o que a Gina disse sobre sonhos.

- E, bem... – disse Sam. – Estávamos conversando sobre os irmãos dela, que tinham mandado uma carta a proibindo de sair com qualquer menino. Então ela se lembrou do Harry, por isso eu contei para ela algo que não tinha contado para ninguém mais. Desde pequena, eu tenho sonhos com um menino. Era meu melhor amigo, e vinha crescendo comigo. Nunca tive muitos amigos na infância, com essa guerra e os seus amigos não tendo filhos.

- Sei como é isso. – disse Tiago. – Meus pais eram mais velhos quando nasci, e nenhum de seus amigos tinha filhos da minha idade. Conheci os Marotos um ano antes de entrar em Hogwarts.

- Nunca vi motivos para contar sobre os sonhos, eram brincadeiras, conversas de crianças, e ele me mostrando magias, ainda mais sem usar uma varinha, por isso achei que era apenas sonhos. Só descobri que era o Harry, quando vi uma foto do papai quando entrou na escola. Era muito parecido com Harry, mas tinhas suas diferenças que percebi quem era.

- Por que não contou antes? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sempre que o assunto Harry surgia você ficava triste. – disse ela. – Não queria te deixar triste. Além do mais, não sabia onde ele estava, se estava vivo, ou se era uma espécie de fantasma que me visitava. Ele conhecia tanta magia, que achei que um garoto não poderia ter esse conhecimento. Foi ele quem criou e me ensinou aquele feitiço que usamos no Rato.

- Bem legal, mas como ele pensou naquilo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu pedi para ele, sabe um feitiço qualquer em uma batalha, pode afetar tanto amigos quando inimigos, se não for bem realizado. Esse não, só ataca os inimigos, e não se limita a um.

- Por que você queria algo assim? – perguntou Tiago com o jeitão preocupado.

- Não que eu queira sair lutando, mas como aconteceu em Hogsmeade, às vezes a batalha acontece onde estou. – disse a menina como se fosse óbvio. – Prefiro saber me defender, do que sair correndo, gritando.

- Depois vou querer saber como faz esse feitiço. – disse o moreno. – Pode ajudar.

* * *

><p>Molly estava colocando a mesa, ela tinha aproveitado para convidar Harry quando ela foi olhar as suas costas. Na verdade, ela queria saber da máscara.<p>

Ele a tranquilizou, falando que assim como ele pode ver através dela, pode comer com ela. Foi criada com essa finalidade.

Gui e Fleur tiveram que sair, compromisso para o casamento. Assim como os gêmeos que tinha que reforçar as defesas da loja deles, ainda mais a noite. Somente Rony e Hermione ficaram para acompanhar eles, apesar do ruivo ainda mandar alguns olhares para ele, algumas vezes raivosos, outras confuso.

- Quando vamos comer? – perguntou Rony.

- Assim que seu pai chegar. – disse Molly.

- Mas estou com fome. – reclamou ele.

- Ele sempre é assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. – disse Mione. – Devia ver como é com os estudos. Desaparece mais rápido que os elfos quando eu vou falar com eles sobre libertação.

- Srta Granger. Você tem que entender que os elfos não querem ser libertados. – disse Harry. – Pode parecer crueldade, mas essa é a natureza deles, não tem como mudar. E como pedir para você parar de respirar, ou o Rony de ficar com fome, ou a Gina de corar, ou as estrelas de brilhar.

- Mas há registros de elfos que se libertaram e foram felizes. – disse Mione.

- Registros feitos por bruxos. – disse Harry. – Assim como muitos maltratam os elfos, eles não fazem registros sobre isso. Posso te garantir que a maioria esmagadora dos elfos libertos morre nas ruas, bêbados, deprimidos. Salvei dois deste terrível destino. Trabalham na fazenda, como qualquer trabalhador, apesar de exigirem muito menos que ofereci, Srta Granger.

- Me chame de Mione, Anjo do Caos. – disse ela. – Você chama a todos pelo nome, devia fazer o mesmo comigo.

- Só se me chamar de Caos. – disse ele. – E quanto a chamar todos pelo nome, e que ficaria meio estranho a sua namorada de Srta Weasley, ou uma pessoa que cuidou de você de Sra, ou quem sabe chamar todos de Sr Weasley, aqui.

- Você tem razão. – disse ela.

Pouco depois, chegou Arthur.

- Esse é o famoso Caos. – disse ele. – Agradeço eternamente por ter salvado a minha menininha.

- Pai! – reclamou Gina corando.

Harry olhou para Mione dizendo "Não te disse."

- Acho que é só fama mesmo. – disse o menino.

- Acredito que você tem a fama errada, se tudo o que a Gina e Molly me contaram for verdade como suponho.

- Pode ser apenas parte da história. – disse ele sem jeito.

- Parece que Gina não é a única que se encabula fácil. – disse Mione para ele quando eles foram para a cozinha.

* * *

><p>Harry e Gina estavam sentados em um banco no jardim. Ali eles podiam ser vistos, mas não ouvidos. E longe o suficiente para que ele não precisasse da máscara.<p>

- Sua família é legal. – disse ele. – espero conhecer seu irmão, o que trabalha com dragões, esses bichinhos sempre me fascinaram.

- Você devia conhecer o Hagrid então. Vocês se dariam bem. – disse ela. – Ela gosta de animais que podem matar.

- E qual a graça de animais que não podem se defender? – perguntou ele. – esse Hagrid deve ser o que Tom prejudicou quando estava na escola.

- Então isso que aconteceu. Hagrid nunca me contou o que aconteceu. Sempre muda de assunto.

- Não deve ser uma coisa boa lembrar que foi expulso, por uma coisa que não fez. Ainda mais do jeito que foi. Mas é melhor se ele te contar, isso é pessoal.

Os dois passaram alguns segundos pensando.

- Você não me disse para onde foi quando me deixou aqui com um bando de ruivos loucos. – disse ela, tentando parecer brava.

- Fui na fazenda. – disse ele. – Achei que estavam preocupados comigo. Dobby apareceu lá com as minhas coisas e fazia algum tempo que não dava as caras por lá.

- Passou o tempo todo lá? – perguntou ela mostrando que era só curiosidade.

- Qualquer dia destes, eu te levo lá. – disse ele. – Mas não. Eu já comecei com meu plano para acabar com Tom.

Harry retirou o anel do bolso e entregou para ela.

- Esse anel é uma peça para isso tudo.

- Um anel? – perguntou ela.

- O anel em si, não. Mas o que tinha dentro dele. Tom usou ele para se tornar imortal.

Gina quase largou o anel.

- Não tem perigo, o anel está limpo. Já retirei o que tinha ai. Não conto mais, para não causar problemas para você.

- Eu já vi esse símbolo antes. – disse a ruiva analisando a pedra no anel.

- Para Tom, esse era o símbolo de uma família antiga da qual ele descende, além, claro de Salazar Slytherin. Família Peverell. Ou pelo menos foi o que consegui descobri de uma lembrança dele, quando ele deixou o tio levar a culpa pela morte do pai e dos avôs trouxas dele.

- Isso não me parece um brasão de família. – disse ela. – Geralmente é mais elaborado. Tenho certeza que os Weasley têm um, mas papai acha isso uma ostentação e não tenho certeza se ele mesmo conhece.

- Você tem razão. – disse ele.

- Me lembrei. Foi outra amiga minha que me mostrou. Espera aqui, que já voltou.

Ela saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Harry pode ouvir um grito de Molly para que ela não corresse. Depois berros de Mione e Rony, que ele não conseguiu compreender.

Ela voltou com um livro nas mãos, reclamando.

- Eles ficam fazem essas coisas no meu quarto e depois reclamam de mim. – disse ela.

Harry entendeu que ela interrompeu o namoro dos dois. Deixou que ela desabafasse antes de perguntar do livro. Era um exemplar antigo de "_Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_". Ele nunca tinha lido este livro, mas sabia do que se tratava.

- Acho que esse é um dos poucos livros que Mione não leu. Ninguém se lembrou de falar dele com ela. Mas o que interessa é isso.

Ela abriu o livro, e folheou até um conto especificou. Harry leu o título: "O Conto dos três irmãos", perto do titulo tinha o mesmo símbolo do anel, mas desenhado a mão.

- Melhor ler antes de mais alguma coisa. – disse ela.

Ele leu, mas sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- Luna me explicou o símbolo uma vez. – disse ela. – O triangulo representa a capa. O circulo a pedra e o risco, a varinha.

- Isso quer dizer que essa pode ser a Pedra da Morte, uma das Relíquias? Claro que se assumirmos que isso é verdadeiro.

- Por que não seria? – perguntou Gina. – Pode ser mais uma razão para Voldemort usa-la. Ninguém pensaria em destruir isso.

- Eu pensei. – disse Harry. – Mas como as outras são mais valiosas, usei um método diferente. Sem contar que Não sabia a história.

- Dumbledore com certeza sabe. – disse a menina. – Provavelmente Voldemort acredita que apenas o diretor poderia achar essas coisas.

- E realmente é o único homem que ele teme, e Dumbledore.

Harry começou a sentir uma vontade de tentar algo. Mas parecia muito perigoso.

Sem perceber, ele acabou virando a pedra três vezes. Nada aconteceu.

- Não funciona. – disse ele.

Gina tinha notado o que ele fez, e sabia que ele não poderia ver os pais.

- Isso pode significar outra coisa. – disse ela com cuidado. – Você tentou ver seus pais, mas é se eles estiverem vivos?

- Impossível, eles estão mortos tem que estar. – disse o moreno. – Eles disseram.

- Eles te contaram que seus pais eram comensais que foram mortos por aurores. Isso tudo pode ser uma mentira, não somente a parte deles serem comensais.

- Mas eu procurei. – disse Harry. – Em todos os lugares. Passei anos procurando, sempre que saía de casa busca informação sobre desaparecidos. Nenhuma informação.

- Foram depois de anos. – disse ela, que queria contar, mas percebeu que era melhor começar com calma, sugerindo as coisas. – eles podem estar vivos, em algum lugar.

Ele olhou para o anel e depois para Gina.

- Eu ia procurar por eles depois que isso acabasse, bom, pelo menos não vou precisar me preocupar com os cemitérios. – disse ele.

- O que você se lembra deles? – ela perguntou.

- As lembranças são um pouco nubladas, com certeza não vou reconhecer se os vir hoje, mas lembro da voz da minha mãe. E do meu pai a chamando de Foguinho. – disse ele.

- Você pode ser parecido com eles. Ter alguma característica que facilite isso.

- Eu não enxergo o meu rosto. – disse ele. – Voldemort deve ter feito uma magia que me impede de me ver, seja num espelho, numa foto ou mesmo lembrança.

- Eu posso te ver. – disse ela, acariciando seu rosto. – E muito bem. Posso te ajudar, minha mãe também, se você não quiser se mostrar para mais ninguém por enquanto. E ainda tem a Michelle, que te conhece muito bem.

- Pode ser. – disse ele. – Mas agora tenho outras coisas para fazer.

Ficaram namorando, até que Molly apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir. – disse ele, meio contrariado.

- Você volta amanhã? – ela perguntou.

- Ainda não sei. Tenho que planejar meus passos. Vou tentar passar aqui, nem que seja para um beijo.

- Qualquer coisa me mande uma coruja.


	16. Na Caverna

Capítulo 16 – Na Caverna

Mal o sol nasceu uma figura alada podia ser vista sobre o penhasco. Mas como ainda era cedo, não havia ninguém para ver.

Harry preferiu esse horário para que ninguém o visse mesmo. Não queria nenhuma perturbação, e que mais ninguém soubesse da caverna. Era muito perigosa para qualquer um, não importando se podiam ou não fazer magia.

Também coincidia com a maré baixa, o que facilitaria a entrada, e ele não precisaria entrar na água. Não que ele não soubesse nadar, mas era somente uma coisa a menos para fazer.

Mesmo Voldemort preferia assim.

Assim que alguma luz entrou na caverna, ele alçou voo. Uma vez no interior, ele se posicionou na frente da parede mágica. Harry ficou impressionado pelo jovem Tom perceber algo diferente naquele lugar, mesmo sem saber que era um bruxo e que magia realmente existia.

De dentro de um bolso do seu casaco, tirou um frasco contendo seu sangue. Não seria estupido o suficiente em fazer um corte em sua pele para entrar no próximo salão, apesar de Voldemort não ter encontrado nada de estranho no local, não significa que não exista nada ali.

A porta se abriu para ele. E assim que ele passou se fechou.

- Assim é fácil aterrorizar criancinhas. – disse ele gozando a lembrança da primeira visita de Tom àquele lugar.

Ele então estala os dedos e pontos de luz surgem no teto da caverna. E ele pode ver o lago dos inferi e a ilha onde estava o colar.

Sabia que havia um barco escondido em algum lugar, mas achou melhor não utilizar, não podia prever o comportamento dos mortos-vivos para a sua presença, ou ao que ele pretendia fazer. Por isso ele foi voando para ilha.

Ele tinha que tentar, mesmo sabendo que poderia resultar em nada. Então começou a lançar feitiços na poção que o impedia de pegar o medalhão. Nada resultou.

- Agora entendo porque ele ficou fascinado com esse local. – disse Harry. – Ainda bem que ele não conseguiu reproduzir essa magia, podia ser um problema.

Bom, agora ele sabia que a poção devia ser consumida. Mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de ingerir isso. Mas também não ia usar do recurso que Voldemort. Não ia colocar a vida de nenhum ser vivo em risco.

Ironicamente, ele estava cercado por seres mortos que poderiam ajudar. Ele 'pescou' um inferi, e o conduziu para perto dele. Por sorte, era um morto-vivo que estava quase inteiro.

Harry então conjurou um copo e pegou a poção e deu para o inferi. Conforme Harry acreditava, o inferi nada sentiu e por isso continuou a entregar a poção para ele.

Logo não tinha mais poção e o medalhão estava livre. Soltou o inferi, que voltou para o lago.

- Tem algo errado. – disse Harry. – Esse trem está diferente do que estava nas lembranças do Tom.

Ele tentou abrir o medalhão, e para sua surpresa, ele abriu. Dentro tinha um bilhete.

- Sabia que estava muito fácil. – reclamou ele. – Vou ter que encontrar com esse tal de RAB.

Tentou convocar o medalhão verdadeiro, mas não o encontrou ali na caverna.

Então saiu voando dali, percebendo que houve uma aglomeração de mortos-vivos embaixo dele, mas nenhum o seguiu quando pousou.

Pegou novamente o sangue para abrir a porta e saiu, aparatou logo que saiu da caverna.

O pessoal da fazenda já estava acostumado com ele aparecendo voando pela propriedade. Mas mesmo assim alguns ainda levavam susto quando ele fazia isso. Por isso ele tomava cuidado com isso, aparatando na parte da reserva de mata nativa, onde não atrapalhava aos trabalhadores, nem assustava os animais.

Seguiu para a casa principal.

- Onde o senhor estava? – perguntou Michelle assim que ele entrou. – Já não te ensinei que tem que tomar café da manhã descente antes de sair por ai.

- Eu peguei uma maçã. – disse Harry.

- Eu disse descente. – disse ela novamente puxando ele para a cozinha.

- Quer um pedaço da minha panqueca? – ofereceu Felipe para ele.

- Ele vai comer algumas dele mesmo. – disse Michelle colocando três em um prato para ele. – e se precisar tem mais.

Harry fingiu que não queria, mas colocou muita calda de chocolate por cima.

- A quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Emmeline, apesar de morar na casa principal, por causa dos ferimentos que tinha, não conhecia muito da historia dos dois.

- Quinze anos. – respondeu ela.

- Como assim? – pergunto Emma.

- Fui sequestrada depois que os comensais mataram meus pais. – disse ela. – Tinha treze anos na época. Aparentemente nenhum comensal é bom para ser babá.

- A culpa deu ser um anjo bonzinho é dela. – disse Harry. – Ela que me criou. E também foi a primeira que eu salvei.

- Nossa! Foi Voldemort quem criou seu próprio adversário. – disse Emma.

- No momento que me tirou dos meus pais. – disse ele.

- Tirou? – perguntou Michelle. – eles sempre falaram que você era órfão.

- Meus pais podem estar vivos. – disse Harry.

- Serio? – perguntou ela.

- Sim.

- Posso conhecer seus pais? – perguntou Felipe.

- Assim que eu encontrar com eles. Pode. – disse Harry para o menino.

- Eles estão escondidos? – o menino causou um sorriso em todos, pela sua inocência.

- Sim. – disse Harry. – tem um homem mau atrás deles. Vou resolver isso para que eles possam viver bem como você.

- Não demore. – disse o menino como se fosse um alguém que manda.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu Harry, colocando a mão no bolso onde estava o medalhão.

Harry passou o resto da manhã se atualizando sobre as questões da fazenda juntamente com Dobby.

A tarde ele aparatou para a toca. Tinha um beijo para dar.

* * *

><p>Gina acordou e encontrou Mione a encarando.<p>

- Pode ir falando o que você não pode falar para os seus irmãos. – disse ela.

- Ele tem um belo corpo, mas isso você já deve ter percebido. – disse Gina fazendo Mione corar. – Mas só o vi sem camisa uma vez.

- Sei. – disse ela. – Sr Black viu ele sem camisa também, já que ele viu a tatuagem nas costas.

- Bem, nos tínhamos que cuidar das costas dele. – disse Gina. – Sem contar que mamãe estava sempre por perto.

- Certo. – disse Mione. – Mas você ainda está escondendo algo.

- Não tem nada que eu possa estar escondendo. – disse ela.

- Já sei. – disse a morena depois de pensar. – Você o viu sem máscara. Sabe quem ele realmente é.

- Sei. – disse Gina sabendo que era melhor confessar logo, e evitar que a amiga tentasse descobrir por contra própria e atrapalhando a vida de Harry. – Ele não esconde a identidade por maldade ou por estar desfigurado. Voldemort fez isso para poder usar a identidade dele contra seus pais e Dumbledore. E ele continua para poder ter uma vida depois que a guerra acabar.

- Pais? Os pais deles lutam na guerra contra Você-sabe-quem? – perguntou Mione, tremendo quando a ruiva falou o nome do bruxo das trevas.

- Sim. – respondeu ela simplesmente.

- E você sabe quem são. – era uma afirmativa, não uma pergunta.

- Sei. – disse ela com um suspiro. – Mas, por favor, não me pergunte. Estou tentando ir com calma com isso. Ele acreditava que os pais estavam mortos e somente agora que ele está aceitando o contrário.

- Pode deixar ruiva. Vou ficar na minha. Deve ser fácil descobrir mesmo. – disse ela.

Gina passou o dia inteiro olhando para os céus esperando uma coruja.

- Ela é esperta. – disse alguém atrás dela, no meio da tarde. – ia direto para seu quarto.

- Harry. – disse ela se virando. – Não sabia se você vinha.

- As coisas na fazenda estão tranquilas. – disse ele, consegui uma folga hoje.

- Pode tirar a máscara. – disse ela. – Mione e Rony saíram. Meu pai está trabalhando.

Ele o fez.

- Mas conseguiu algo? Digo contra Voldemort? – perguntou ela.

- Isso. – disse ele mostrando o medalhão falso.

Ela abriu, e leu o bilhete.

- Então, tem mais alguém atrás destes negócios. – disse ela.

- Tinha. – ele falou. – Acredito que ele está morto.

Harry contou sobre a caverna e a poção.

- Facilita muito ser um anjo. – disse ela. – Mas você tem ideia de quem possa ser?

- Se fosse alguém da ordem, as outras já teriam sido encontradas. Estão menos protegidas.

- Então quem seria?

- Algum comensal decepcionado. – disse ele. – No começo Voldemort atacava mais os trouxas, o que chamou a atenção de muitos, mas quando ele passou a atacar bruxos, inclusive puro-sangue, alguns se revoltaram. Claro que foram eliminados. Não tive participação nisso. Foi antes mesmo de ser sequestrado.

- Mas como você vai descobrir quem é?

- Perguntei para uma pessoa na fazenda que poderia saber, sem entrar em detalhes. Existe alguém que se encaixa nesta sigla. Régulos Black, irmão de Sirius Black.

- Sério?

- Sim, aparentemente ele sumiu anos atrás. Ninguém sabe dele, só que tinha seguido a família e se tornado um comensal.

- A família toda? Mas é o Sirius?

- A família Black é tradicionalmente das trevas, mas tem suas exceções. Sirius e uma prima dele Andrômeda não são, assim como a filha dela, Tonks. Mas as irmãs da Andrômeda e Régulos seguiram esse caminho. Uma das mulheres se casou com Malfoy e a outra e a Bella.

- Nossa que família. Tenho até dó dela.

- Você provavelmente é parente deles, famílias bruxas puro-sangue geralmente o são.

- Somos traidores do sangue mesmo. – disse ela dando de ombros. - Mas como você vai fazer para ter certeza?

- Invadir a casa dos Black. – disse ele. – Deve ter alguma pista lá.

- Quando vai ser isso?

- Hoje a noite. Voldemort está planejando um ataque para o começo da noite. Devo ter tempo para entrar achar algo e sair. Aliás, tenho que mandar um recado para a Ordem.

Ele assobiou e pouco depois, uma coruja apareceu.

- Eu disse que ela é esperta. – disse para Gina. – Essa é Edwiges.

- E muito bonita. – disse a ruiva.

Harry escreveu a carta e mandou pela coruja que antes de partir deu uma bicadinha na mão dele e de Gina.

- Ela gostou de você. – disse Harry.

- Como ela sabe para quem entregar?

- Eu sempre mando para a mesma pessoa.

- Quem?

- A pessoa que menos confiava no Rato. Lilian Potter.


	17. Mansão Black

Capítulo 17 – Mansão Black

- Lilian? – perguntou Gina não acreditando na coincidência.

- Sim. Parece que ela nunca gostou muito do rato. Se tornou amiga do Lupin, depois Black, e por fim começou o namoro com Potter, mas nunca ligou para o outro do grupo. Não posso culpa-la por isso. – disse ele. – Por quê? Você a conhece?

- Ela é minha professora de Poções. – disse a ruiva. – E mãe de uma amiga, aquela que estava comigo em Hogsmeade.

- Um dia você vai ter que me apresentar essa sua amiga.

- Pode deixar. – disse ela. – Ela te responde?

- Não. Prefiro assim. Edwiges sempre volta assim que entrega a carta. Alguém poderia colocar um feitiço de rastreamento na carta e acabar com tudo.

- Mas eles podiam fazer isso com a sua coruja.

- Sim, na verdade fizeram, mas eu coloquei um feitiço que cancela qualquer outro quando ela se dirige para perto de mim.

- Você é muito esperto. – disse ela.

- Tenho que ser. Enganava Voldemort bem debaixo do na..., não nariz não, ele não tem. Enganava ele de dentro de seu covil.

Ficaram namorando um pouco ali nos jardins mesmo.

- Achei que ia ter gente aqui para atrapalhar nosso namoro. – disse Harry.

- Rony saiu com a Mione. – disse ela. – Mas a mamãe está de olha na gente.

- Que tal sairmos também? – disse ele. – Eu, você e sua mãe? Conhecer a Fazenda?

- Achei que nunca ia pra lá. – disse ela se levantando. – Só temos que convencer a mamãe.

Não foi difícil convencer Molly de ir, ela não queria ficar mais um dia sozinha, e queria saber mais sobre o moreno.

Harry aparatou com elas na entrada da fazenda. Foram andando pela propriedade, e novamente muita gente cumprimentando o moreno enquanto passavam.

- Você é querido aqui. – disse Molly.

- Salvei a maioria destas pessoas. – disse o moreno, mas com dor que arrogância. – Elas são gratas pela vida que receberam de volta. Preferia não ter nada disso.

Molly entendeu o ponto dele, ela ficava preocupada com a sua família. Ali era um oásis no meio desta guerra sangrenta. Sem contar que aquele provavelmente seria o local que sua filha estaria, caso Harry não tivesse se apaixonado por ela. E só a veria no fim da guerra.

Logo chegaram a casa principal.

- Caos. – chamou Michelle. – Achei que você não viria para o almoço.

- Oi, Michelle. – respondeu ele. – Trouxe umas convidadas.

Ela olhou para as duas e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Essas são Gina e Molly. – disse ele. – Minha namorada e minha futura sogra.

- Só você mesmo para gostar de ruivas. – disse Michelle que também era ruiva.

- A culpa não é minha. – disse ele, enquanto Gina e Molly riam dele, sabendo que era culpa dos pais.

- Eu sou Michelle, a dona destas terras. Apesar de todos acharem que é ele.

- Deixa de assustar as duas. – disse ele.

- Eu não quero assusta-las. Quero te envergonhar. Sua mãe não pode fazer isso, eu faço.

Michelle contou algumas coisas sobre o menino, enquanto este bufava.

- E normal perder o controle dos poderes quando se está doente, ainda mais quando pequeno. – disse Molly com carinho depois que ele fechou a cara quando Michelle contou que toda vez que ele espirava, o moreno transfigurava algo.

- Mas não é legal quando continua acontecendo. – disse ele.

- Vamos ter que tomar cuidado com você então. – disse Gina.

- TIO! – chegou Felipe pulando nele.

- Oi Pequeno. Onde você estava? – perguntou ele.

- Estava com a Emma vendo os cavalos. – disse o menino empolgado. – Mamãe disse que quando eu crescer mais um pouquinho vou poder montar.

- Que legal. – disse ele. – Agora cumprimente as minhas convidadas. Gina, minha namorada, e Molly a mãe dela.

- Oi. – disse o menino sem vergonha nenhuma. – Você é bonita.

- Não sei se é melhor um menino tímido quanto o Caos, ou pra frente quanto esse. – disse Michelle.

- Prefiro os tímidos. – disse Gina.

- Eu prefiro os atirados. – disse Emma que entrava logo depois.

- Eu te conheço. – disse Molly.

- Sim, nos conhecemos na festa do Gideon. - Disse ela. – Sou Emmeline Vane, noiva de Sirius Black.

- Mas você não estava morta? – perguntou Molly.

- Você deve ter recebido a notícia que Gina também tinha morrido. – disse Emma.

- Mas eu já estava com ela em casa. – disse a ruiva. – Muita gente viu você recebendo a maldição da morte e seu corpo ser incinerado.

- Por mim. – disse Harry. – Nem sempre dava para fazer o pessoal sumir do nada, tinha que criar uma situação para isso.

- Essa parte da história não me foi contada. – disse Molly. – sabia que ele salvava pessoas, mas ninguém me contou que ele podia fazer isso.

- Não gosto de contar essas historias. – disse o moreno, que corou, mas ninguém viu, pois estava de máscara. – Nem sempre consigo salvar as pessoas.

- Nós sabemos que você faz o possível. – disse Gina dando um beijo nele.

- Eca. – disse Felipe. – Vocês fazem que nem o papai e mamãe.

Todos riram.

* * *

><p>Depois do almoço, Gina arrastou Harry para os estábulos, ela também era fascinada por cavalos.<p>

- Gostaria de agradecer você por cuidar do menino. – disse Molly para Michelle. – Os pais dele vão ficar feliz com você.

- Pais? Ele tem pais vivos?

- Sim. – disse Molly. – Gina desconfiou disso quando estava presa com ele. Mas não conseguia falar com ele sobre isso. Eu tive certeza quando o vi, ele se parece muito com o pai.

- Você o viu sem máscara? – perguntou Emma.

- Ele não costuma deixar que outras pessoas o vejam sem ela. – explicou Michelle. – Acho que para poder viver tranquilamente depois da guerra.

- Mas quem são? – perguntou Emma.

- Acho melhor contar pra ele primeiro. Gina está indo com calma para isso. – disse a matriarca Weasley. – Já o convenceu que os pais estão vivos, e que estamos procurando por eles, mas isso o distrairia de seus objetivos. Derrotar Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado é prioridade.

- Certo. – disseram elas.

* * *

><p>Harry deixou as ruivas em casa, e partiu para Londres. Voldemort ia lançar um ataque em uma cidade ali perto e sabia que quase toda a Ordem iria, e isso incluía Sirius Black.<p>

Emma havia indicado o endereço, que por sorte não estava enfeitiçado com o Fidelius, apesar de Sirius ter acrescentado um feitiço que impedia que qualquer um com a marca da morte entrasse. Ironicamente, esse é um feitiço inspirado no que os comensais usavam para proteger suas casas, que tinha a finalidade oposta. Foi feito e enviado para Lilian, por Harry.

Assim que apareceu na praça, o número 12 apareceu para ele.

Foi fácil entrar, depois que ele percebeu que não havia nenhum bruxo na casa.

Tudo estava como Emma havia dito, inclusive o quadro da mãe de Sirius, que até tomou ar para gritar, mas recebeu um olhar de Harry que a fez ficar quietinha no seu lugar.

Seguiu até a sala de estar, onde provavelmente ele encontraria o medalhão.

Ele abriu o armário, mas não conseguiu procurar muito. Um feitiço fechou o armário.

- Você não pode mexer nas coisas dos mestres de Monstro. – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- Interessante. Você ainda está vivo? – perguntou ele para o elfo.

- Sim, Monstro está vivo. – disse o elfo, mas logo percebeu que não podia se mexer.

- Você está preso por um feitiço. – disse Harry se virando. – Eu já te vi antes.

- Monstro nunca viu menino de máscara dourada. – disse Monstro.

- Nem poderia. – disse o moreno. – Te vi em uma lembrança. Você foi o elfo que Voldemort usou para esconder o medalhão.

- O mestre do Amo Régulos fez Monstro tomar aquela poção horrível. Se Amo Régulos não tivesse chamado Monstro, Monstro teria morrido na caverna.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Amo Régulos perguntou para Monstro o que o Lorde das Trevas me mandou fazer. Depois pediu para Monstro levar Amo para a caverna, onde Amo Régulos bebeu a poção e Monstro trocou os medalhões, deixando o do Amo. Mas Monstro não conseguiu seguir a ordem do Amo e não destruiu o medalhão do Lorde.

- Seria esse o medalhão de Régulos? – perguntou Harry mostrando o objeto que estava com ele.

- Sim, é esse. – disse o Monstro.

- Podemos fazer uma troca. – disse Harry. – Você fica com esse, do seu amo. Em troca eu termino o serviço que ele pediu para você fazer no outro.

Monstro aparatou e voltou com o medalhão verdadeiro.

- Monstro escondeu depois que Amo Sirius quase destruiu tudo quando a noiva morreu.

E houve a troca de medalhões.

Harry percebeu que era a verdadeira horcruxes.

- Queria que você não comentasse nada com Sirius. – disse o menino.

- Amo Régulos pediu segredo para o irmão, e a família. Mas podia contar para alguém que descobrisse sobre o outro medalhão. – disse o elfo aparatando.

Sem perder tempo, Harry retirou o pedaço da alma e prendeu em um novo cristal, como havia feito com o que estava no anel.

- Duas já foram. – disse ele, guardando os dois objetos no bolso.

Assim que descia a escada, a porta da entrada se abriu. Por ela entrou Lilian e um Tiago carregando uma mulher desacordada, que pelos cabelos devia ser a auror prima de Sirius. Ele ficou sem reação, ao ser pego em flagrante.

O casal Potter parou ao ver o Caos ali, surpresos.

- Tonks precisa de cuidados. – disse Lilian tomando conta da situação. – Temos que levar ela para um quarto.

Harry subiu e abriu o primeiro quarto que encontrou. Tiago depositou a auror ali.

- Tentei alguns feitiços de cura, mas não tiveram muito efeito. – disse Lilian.

- Ela vai precisar de uma poção para repor sangue, e outra para reanimar. – disse Harry. – Bella usa esse feitiço quando realmente odeia alguém, e quer que todos sofram, já que ela deveria morrer em alguns dias.

- Sirius tem algumas destas por aqui.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sim. – disse Harry. – Conheço o feitiço e sua cura. Ela devia estar dando trabalho para a tia. Não costuma gastar seus feitiços assim, prefere a maldição da tortura.

Harry realizou alguns movimentos com as mãos e Tonks pareceu voltar a respirar normalmente.

- Aqui estão. – disse a ruiva com as poções.

- Dê a de repor sangue agora. – disse ele. – Depois de duas horas, de outra dose e a para reanimar. Ela só deve comer algo pela manhã.

- Obrigada. – disse a Lilian, grata com o filho ser um bom menino e ter ajudado.

- Não podemos deixar um lobisomem desacompanhado. – disse ele.

- Rabicho contou isso? – perguntou Tiago. – Pensei que ele não tivesse percebido.

- Ah, ele não percebeu, mas podia ver tudo nas suas memorias. Apesar da memória dele ser mais olfativa e auditiva que visual. Ele realmente pensava como um rato.

Tiago queria falar para ele, mas Lilian fez um sinal negativo.

- Caos, é melhor você ir agora. – disse ela. – Sirius não vai gostar de ver você aqui.

- Já fiz o que precisava. – disse ele. – Peçam para ela não aparecer, e dizer no ministério que ela está mal. Tirando eu e Bella, só existe mais uma pessoa que sabe curar esse feitiço, e temo que ele seja um espião para Dumbledore. Não quero estragar nenhum disfarce.

Lilian não se conteve mais e o abraçou agradecendo. Suas lágrimas foram confundidas com alegria de ver que a amiga ia sobreviver.

Harry saiu confuso. Ele havia gostado do abraço.

- Ele é melhor que poderíamos pedir, Foguinho. – disse Tiago a abraçando. – Sabíamos que ele estaria na guerra, mas pelo menos tem condições de se defender. Coisa que ele não teria com a gente o superprotegendo.


	18. Sentimentos Confusos

Capítulo 18 – Sentimentos Confusos

Harry nem mesmo reparou onde foi parar. Só subiu na primeira árvore que viu. Por que aquele abraço o tinha mexido tanto.

Sempre havia conseguido manter suas emoções sobre controle. Principalmente que Voldemort era especialista em usa-las contra seus donos. Ele presenciara isso muitas vezes, sendo Anjo do Caos ou na mente dele.

Esse era mais um motivo para ele ter aprendido a ter esse controle. Ele ter esse acesso a mente de Tom. Muitas vezes ele chegou a perder o controle sobre sua própria magia quando algum sentimento que não eram dele. Por sorte não chegou a machucar ninguém, pois foi piorando com o passar do tempo, até ele conseguir equilibrar tudo. E a primeira vez que teve uma explosão de poder já tinha libertado sua babá.

O que será que estava acontecendo com ele, não podia ver uma ruiva que ficava assim. Primeiro foi a Sammy, que mesmo sendo um sonho tinha todo a afeto dele, tanto que ele desejava que não fosse um sonho.

Depois foi Gina, que ele precisou apenas a ver enfrentando os comensais para se apaixonar.

Agora tinha Lilian Potter. Ela ainda não conseguiu entender o sentimento que aquele abraço despertou nele. Era algo que ele já sentiu antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar do que era.

Será que ele deveria procurar por ela, ou esperaria tudo acabar para descobrir o que aquilo significava?

- Pelo que Gina me falou, você não ia voltar aqui hoje. – disse alguém debaixo da árvore.

- Eu não esperava voltar. – disse ele, percebendo que estava na Toca.

- Espero que tenha conseguido tudo o que queria. – disse Molly.

- Consegui. – disse ele. – Mas aconteceu algo que eu não previa e que me fez pensar.

- Então por que não entra e junte-se a nós para o jantar? Garanto que você vai conseguir pensar melhor com estomago cheio.

- Jantar? – ele realmente estava tão confuso que não se lembrou de que era de noite, mesmo com a escuridão. – Parece ser uma boa ideia.

- Parece que é melhor você ficar por aqui hoje. Não me parece uma boa ideia deixar você aparatando por ai, deste jeito.

- Claro. – disse ele, não conseguindo dizer não para ruivas.

* * *

><p>Harry ainda se divertia com o vampiro dos Weasley. Era uma criatura inofensiva, mas que morria de medo dele. Ele se sentia melhor, durante o jantar, ninguém perguntou para ele o que tinha acontecido. Agradecia a Molly por ter impedido isso. Gina só o abraçou, e ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, conversando com Mione que lançava olhares para ele.<p>

Ele se sentiu dividido quando Molly sugeriu com tom de ordem que desta vez ele dormisse no sótão. Queria ficar ao lado de Gina, mas sabia que não conseguiria se equilibrar se não ficasse sozinho.

Ele encontrou Gina já sentada na mesa para o café. Ela devia estar ansiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Comeram em silêncio, e saíram para os jardins.

Harry contou sobre o medalhão.

- Mas não é isso que te incomoda. – disse ela. – Você sabe muito bem que Voldemort utiliza todos os seres sem se importar com eles.

- Não. Quando estava saindo encontrei com os Potter e a auror Tonks. Bella atingiu a sobrinha com uma maldição perigosa.

- Oh. Merlin!

- Não se preocupe, Tonks está bem. Eu a curei.

- Então?

- Lilian me deu um abraço de agradecimento. Isso me confundiu.

- Você deve ter recebido muitos destes. Você salvou outras pessoas antes.

- Mas esse foi diferente. Não sei o que era, mas foi diferente.

Gina sabia. Chegou a hora que ela queria, a hora de revelar que os Potter eram a família dele. E esse encontro deu uma ideia, seria melhor que fossem eles que contassem. Armaria mais um destes.

De repente, Mione sai da casa em busca dos dois.

- Vocês já tiveram muito tempo para namorar. – disse a morena. – Estou aqui para ajudar vocês.

Harry e Gina se olharam confusos. Eles tinham certeza que não haviam permitido que ninguém ouvisse sobre as horcruxes.

Mione retirou uma grande quantidade de jornais da mochila.

- Vocês parecem ocupados com outras coisas, então resolvi ajudar a vocês a descobrirem a família do Caos. – disse ela. – Rony não queria que eu viesse agora, mas acho que ele queria estar junto.

- Ele queria era atrapalhar. – disse Gina. – Disse isso só para te incentivar. Aliás, cadê ele?

- Está tomando café. – respondeu bufando. – Ele só pensa em comer.

Mione gastou um tempo separando os jornais em pilhas.

- Como não tenho a mínima ideia de quando você foi capturado, então peguei jornais de vários anos. Assim podemos ver descobrir mais coisas. Analisando desaparecimentos e mortes de crianças.

Ela sabia que Gina tinha alguma suspeita, mas assim poderia confirmar ou mudar a direção da busca.

- Bom, não custa nada tentar. – disse Gina.

- Mas, se eu for filho de trouxas? – perguntou Harry.

- Podemos procurar em bibliotecas, e entidades que procuram crianças desaparecidas. – disse Mione. – Mas não acredito nisso. Se você disse que Você-sabe-quem te pegou tão novo, ele devia saber de sua magia, e normalmente nascidos trouxas não demonstram magia tão cedo. Perguntei uma vez para a professora McGonagall, e ela me disse que é por aqueles que estarem próximos da magia, manifestam normalmente mais cedo.

- Vamos ficar com as famílias bruxas primeiro. – disse Gina. – Se não acharmos nada, procuramos entre os trouxas.

Rony apareceu com uma torrada na boca.

- Já começaram? – perguntou ele. – Seria muito chato se vocês não lessem nada depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos procurando isso.

Eles passaram a manhã inteira lendo jornais. Descobriram alguns nomes, mas eliminaram a maioria. Harry sabia quando ele tinha sido sequestrado, mas preferiu não falar nada. Deixariam que eles procurassem, principalmente que seu coração não estava ali, estava em uma ruiva.

Ainda mais que eles procuraram um ano superior ao real, que não daria muitas chances reais de descobrirem.

Molly os chamou para o almoço.

Mas Harry não voltou a pesquisa depois disso. Ele acabou dormindo com a cabeça no colo de Gina quando eles foram para os jardins.

Ele acabou em um local conhecido.


	19. A Taça

Capítulo 19 – A Taça.

Ele estava no jardim onde se encontrava com Sammy. Deu uma olhada em volta para ver se achava a ruiva, quando foi atingido por algo vermelho.

- Saudade. – ele escutou a voz da menina abafada contra seu peito.

- Eu não tive longe tanto tempo. – ele tentou se desculpar.

- Isso não é desculpa. – disse ela se afastando um pouco. – Eu fico aqui sem notícia nenhuma de você. Sem saber se está vivo ou o quê?

- Você saberia na hora que eu morri.

- Uma coisa que eu não quero testar. – disse ela.

- Você sabe que isso pode acontecer bem cedo.

- Não fale assim não menino. – ralhou a ruiva. – Nós nem nos encontramos ainda fora dos sonhos.

- Fora daqui? – perguntou ele assustado. – Você é real?

- Claro que sou. – disse ela zangada. – Você pensou que eu era apenas um sonho? Um pedaço de sua imaginação?

- Sim. – assumiu ele com vergonha.

- Não se preocupe. Eu também acreditei nisso no começo. Ainda mais que você é mais poderoso que muitos dos adultos que conheço.

- Mas você não acredita mais nisso. – disse ele.

- Acabei percebendo que você era real. Mas não se culpe por não ter feito também. Você vivia em um mundo diferente.

- Não é muito consolo.

- É o que posso te falar. - disse ela, depois de alguns minutos, voltou a falar. – O que aconteceu para você estar aqui a esta hora?

- Fugi. – disse ele. – Estou descansando na casa da minha namorada.

- Gina está fazendo bem pra você.

- Você sabe? Como você sabe que eu sou eu?

- Mesmo com máscara, eu te reconheceria. Se te visse de perto claro. Vi em Hogsmeade, mas os comensais atrapalharam.

- Sabia que me lembrava alguém. – disse ele.

- Se eu tivesse mais tempo, poderia... – ela parou de falar, pois o jardim parecia estar sumindo.

E uma cena bizarra acontecia. Harry se transformava em algo estranho. E ele estava beijando alguém que não era Gina.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a menina.

A cena se estabilizou um instante em Harry.

- Voldemort está sem suas barreiras mentais. – disse ele. – Bella tem esse poder sobre ele. Não é uma cena bonita de se ver.

A cena se voltou para o casal, e Sammy viu Bella arranhar as costas de Voldemort, até tirar sangue, que parecia mais esverdeado que vermelho, algo como veneno puro.

- Está na hora de ir. – disse Harry. – Tenho que aproveitar que Bella não está em casa.

- Me procura. – disse Sammy antes de desaparecer.

Harry teve que se concentrar muito para sair da mente de Voldemort. Aquele 'encontro' não era sadio se presenciar.

* * *

><p>Harry acordou com um salto, assustando Gina, Mione e Rony.<p>

- Preciso ir. – disse ele. – Uma oportunidade destas não posso perder.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Mione.

- Atacar Voldemort. Mais precisamente a casa de um de seus comensais mais terríveis. Lestrage. – disse ele deixando suas asas aparecer. – Depois você vai me levar pra conhecer a Sammy.

- Sammy? – perguntou Rony.

- Samanta. – disse Gina. – Pode deixar.

Harry aparatou nos fundos da casa de Bella. A propriedade possuía as mesmas proteções que a Mansão Black, com a troca dos feitiços sobre a marca negra. Então foi fácil para ele entrar.

O moreno decidira entrar por ali, porque não queria que os elfos da casa o atrapalhassem. Monstro foi um erro de cálculo que se mostrou mais eficaz que prejudicial.

Mas ali, os elfos o atacariam, e mesmo vencidos o denunciariam para seus amos, e Voldemort acabaria descobrindo mais cedo o que ele estava fazendo. Queria pelo menos estar fora dali quando isso acontecesse.

Lançou um para detectar a posição de cada ser vivo na casa. Encontrou três elfos, dois na cozinha e um num dos quartos. E apenas um humano, Rodolfo Lestrage.

Mais um feitiço e os elfos caíram dormindo. Ele ia conferir depois se não os colocou em perigo. Rodolfo não era uma preocupação, Harry nunca tinha perdido um duelo para ele, nem mesmo quando não sabia o que fazer. Deve ser um dos motivos, pelo qual Bella prefere passar seu tempo com Tom. Era um bruxo medíocre, que só tem nome e dinheiro. Igual ao irmão.

Harry entrou sem problemas na casa. A porta não estava trancada. Eles tinham muita confiança que ninguém conseguiria chegar até ali, que não seria preciso um feitiço na porta.

Ele se direcionou até a biblioteca, onde sabia que havia um cofre.

Mesmo Bella sendo um pouco fora da realidade, sabia que ninguém poderia saber da Taça. Comensais são muito pouco confiáveis.

Harry sabia que o cofre estava escondido no meu dos livros, e que um dava acesso a ele. Ele buscou com magia o que poderia ser, mas encontrou uma quantidade grande enfeitiçado. Armadilhas.

Ele teria que tentar a sorte. Começou a examinar os livros para ver se encontrava alguma pista. Teria que ter algo que não chamasse atenção, já que não poderia ter uma armadilha nele.

Depois de alguns minutos de procura, viu um livro que a principio não chamaria atenção de ninguém. Harry olhou o título e começou a rir. Júlio Cesar de Willian Shakespeare. Um livro trouxa que conta sobre a traição ao imperador romano.

Nenhum puro sangue se interessaria por aquele livro, então o cofre estaria seguro.

Ele puxou o livro e a estante central avançou e se abriu revelando o cofre.

Este não foi difícil de abrir. Uma vez que a arrogância mais uma vez imperou.

A Taça de Hufflepuff, uma das horcruxes de Voldemort era o primeiro item. Como se estivesse ali exposto, a prova da confiança que Voldemort tinha depositado neles.

- Quem é você? E como chegou até aqui? – perguntou Lestrage.

- Bêbado demais até pra me reconhecer. – disse Harry para ele. – Por isso sua esposa prefere lamber as botas e outras coisas de Voldemort que passar um dia com você.

- Minha vida e da minha esposa não são da sua conta. – disse Rodolfo.

- Se ela tenta a todo custo ir pra minha cama, e tenho que ver o que ela faz com o seu _Mestre_, isso torna tudo da minha conta.

- Seu Mentiroso. Ela me ama.

- Ela nunca te amou. Só se casou com você porque a família dela pressionou, e você foi o único otário que aceitou, ainda mais um que tinha as mesmas ideias que ela.

- Não fale assim dela. – disse Rodolfo tentando acertar um feitiço em Harry.

Mas o feitiço passou longe.

- Você nunca me venceu, não vai ser hoje que isso vai acontecer. E não gosto de bater em bêbados. Gosto que eles tenham consciência de que estão apanhando.

Harry fez que com que Rodolfo caísse adormecido no chão.

- Vou apagar a minha imagem da sua mente. Para que todos procurem um fantasma, se bem que estou morto mesmo. – disse ele para o comensal.

Ali mesmo ele retirou o pedaço de alma da taça. Não queria que ninguém tocasse nela, com uma parte de Voldemort nela.

Acordou os elfos e aparatou para fora dali.

* * *

><p>Harry surgiu novamente nos jardins da Toca. Ele teria um tempo para ir se encontrar com Sammy.<p>

- E ai? O que era? – perguntou Gina assim que viu ele.

Ele olhou para Mione e Rony que estavam juntos.

- Eu contei para eles, sem detalhes claro. – disse ela. – O que você queria? Você some e me deixa com os dois seres mais curiosos da escola.

- Voldemort amaldiçoa a curiosidade Grifinória. – disse ele. – Mas pensei que era apenas para me insultar. Bom aqui está.

Ele mostrou a Taça.

-Está segura. Agora tenho outra cosia para fazer. Você me prometeu a Sammy.

- Sabe, pedir que eu te leve para outra garota não é uma coisa que se peça para sua namorada.

- Essa cena de ciúmes já aconteceu. – ele disse.

- Chato. – disse ela. – Sorte sua que Sam é minha amiga.

- Contava com isso. –disse ele.

- Mas só vamos eu e você. – disse Gina. – Mione, sei que você está curiosa. Então é só ler o recado que coloquei em seu bolso. Agora aparate.

Harry e Gina desaparecendo.

Mione surpresa, encontrou um pergaminho no seu bolso.

Ela leu mais surpresa ainda.

- "Anjo do Caos é Harry Tiago Potter."

* * *

><p>O casal apareceu na frente da casa dos Potter. Eles haviam mudado depois do que aconteceu com Harry.<p>

- Eu conheço esse jardim. – disse ele.

- Sam me falou que vocês se encontravam aqui. Era a casa dos seus avôs. – disse ela, já começando a revelar a verdade.

Em poucos instantes, Samanta acaba saindo correndo da casa.

- Você demorou. – disse ela o abraçando. – Gina andou te segurando foi?

- Quem me dera. – disse ele deixando a namorada corada e recebendo um tapa. – Tava cuidando de um louco e um bêbado.

- Tira essa máscara. – disse Sam. – Eu gosto do seu rosto.

- Eu também gosto. – disse Gina.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele, retirando a peça.

- Você fica mais bonito sem essa máscara. – disse alguém da casa.

Harry tentou coloca-la de novo.

- Não adianta. – disse outra pessoa, agora um homem.

- Harry, quero te apresentar Tiago e Lilian Potter. – disse Sam. – Seus pais.


	20. Família

Capítulo 20 – Família

- Harry, quero te apresentar Tiago e Lilian Potter. – disse Sam. – Seus pais.

Harry olhou para os dois tentando ver se era alguma brincadeira. Mas só pode ver Lilian com os olhos marejados e Tiago com um olhar orgulhoso, o mesmo que via nos pais que tinham filhos na fazenda.

- Isso é verdade? – ele perguntou para ninguém.

- Claro que é. – disse Sam. – Como você acha que descobri que você era real.

- Mas... – disse Harry.

- Harry, você se parece muito com seu pai. – disse Gina. – Mas tem os olhos de sua mãe.

O moreno olhou para os dois tentando imaginar como ele próprio seria.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian quando o menino ficou com o olhar desfocado.

- Nada, só estava imaginando... – disse ele.

- Como seria seu rosto. – disse Tiago assustando as ruivas.

- Sim. – disse ele.

- Não entendi. - disse Sam.

- Se eu fosse Voldemort e tivesse enganado um inimigo como fez com Harry, seria uma coisa que eu faria. Alteraria a forma com que ele se vê.

- Sim, eu não posso ver meu rosto. – disse Harry. – Nem no espelho, nem em fotos ou memórias. Já tentei de tudo.

- Mas com seus poderes, você já poderia ter mudado isso. – disse Gina.

- De algum modo a nossa ligação mantém isso. – disse ele.

- Que ligação? – perguntou Lilian preocupada.

- Harry tem uma ligação com a mente de Voldemort. – disse Gina. – Ele pode ver os pensamentos, emoções, memórias e o que ele está fazendo.

- O que não é muito agradável. – disse Sam se lembrando da cena que viu no sonho com o irmão.

- Desde quando vocês sabem? – perguntou Harry.

- Alguns anos. – disse Sam. – Desde que vi uma foto do papai quando pequeno. Não falei antes, pois sabia que você não ia conseguir sair de lá.

- Fui descobrindo aos poucos. –disse Gina. – Uma dica aqui, outra ali. Seus sonhos com a Sammy. Se eu conhecesse seu pai antes, teria te dito logo que nos conhecemos.

Harry se virou para Gina, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Eu queria te contar. – disse ela. – Mas não conseguia te falar que conhecia a sua família. Por isso insisti tanto que devíamos procurar seus pais.

Passou-se um minuto antes que mais alguém falasse. Gina já estava se sentindo péssima.

- Faz sentido. – disse Harry. – Provavelmente não acreditaria, mas como você sempre me disse para ter esperanças.

Lilian parou de se segurar e o abraçou.

Agora Harry entendeu o que ele tinha sentido quando isso tinha acontecido na casa de Sirius.

Samanta se juntou ao abraço. Gina se emocionou com isso.

- Belo serviço. – disse Tiago.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse ela. – Um dia ele ia chegar a essa conclusão. Só acelerei um pouquinho. Sam ia se encher disso rapidamente, e contar tudo.

A família entrou na casa. Alguém poderia ver um menino ali.

Lilian quis saber de tudo sobre a vida de Harry. Tiago fez algumas perguntas, mas deixava tudo para esposa.

Gina e Sam responderam algumas que Harry não quis responder, o que deixou o menino vermelho.

* * *

><p>- Quem conhece seu rosto? – perguntou Tiago preocupado com o futuro depois que eles terminaram o jantar.<p>

- Do nosso lado, vocês. – disse Harry. – Molly e Michelle. Do outro, Voldemort, Malfoy e Bella. Nenhum vai sobreviver.

- Vejo que você pensou em tudo. – disse Lilian.

- Tive que pensar nisso, mas Voldemort me ajudou, quando me deu essa máscara e evitou que seus próprios comensais soubessem quem eu era.

- Provavelmente queria usar isso como um trunfo. – disse Tiago.

- E uma coisa que ele teria pensado em fazer.

Harry ajudou a retirar a mesa, mesmo com a insistência por parte de Lilian de que ele não precisava.

Gina foi com ele.

- Você aceitou bem a sua família. – disse ela. – achei que você teria algum ressentimento.

- Voldemort odiava os Potter, sempre dizia que era retaliação por algo que ele fez. E Emma sempre disse que eles tiveram um filho que eles amavam, mesmo morto, queriam saber onde estava o corpo para pelo menos honrar. Eles não desistiram de mim.

- Agora você vai ter que se virar para passar lá por casa, pela fazenda, aqui e ainda combater Tom.

- Eu dou meu jeito. – disse ele.

Eles voltavam para a sala, quando Harry sentiu uma dor forte na cicatriz.

- HARRY. – berrou Gina.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Lilian preocupada.

- É a ligação. – disse Gina. – Quando Voldemort perde o controle de suas emoções, quem sofre é o Harry.

- Eu vi isso uma vez. – disse Sam. – Não posso imaginar como ele consegue viver com isso, e olhe que nem foi uma cena tão impactante. Foi nojenta, mas podia ser bem pior.

Lilian ia perguntar o que ela tinha visto, mas uma labareda saiu de Harry, quase acertando ela e Gina.

- Se afastem. – disse Tiago.

- Não posso deixar ele assim. – disse Gina. A expressão dela era refletida nas outras duas mulheres.

- Ele já passou por isso antes. Mas se algo acontecer com uma de vocês, ele não vai se perdoar.

Um feitiço veio na direção dele, e por reflexo ergueu uma proteção sem varinha.

Todos se afastaram, mas ficaram de olhos nele.

Os vidros se quebraram, feitiços disparados para todos os lados.

Quando Harry pareceu se acalmar eles voltaram a se aproximar.

- Harry. – chamaram as ruivas.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou ele, sem coragem de olhar.

- Sim, nada nos afetou. – disse Gina.

- Papai nos protegeu, mesmo que nada tenha ido na nossa direção mesmo. –disse Sam, mentindo um pouco para não deixa-lo pior que já estava.

- O resto a gente concerta. – disse Lilian.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago.

- Voldemort descobriu. – disse ele.


	21. Brincando com Inimigo

Capítulo 21 – Brincando com inimigo

- Voldemort descobriu. – disse Harry.

- Ele descobriu que você está vivo? – perguntou Lilian preocupada. Sabia que Voldemort não perdoava nada.

- Não. – disse ele. – Ele está atrás de um fantasma no momento, não de um Anjo. Ele descobriu que tem alguém trabalhando para destruí-lo, que conhece o segredo de sua imortalidade.

Harry se levantou, recolocou a máscara e se preparou para sair.

- Onde você pensa que vai. – disse Cris.

O moreno esperava que fosse a mãe.

- Preciso aproveitar essa chance. – disse ele. – Voldemort vai aumentar a proteção das duas que faltam. Uma está sempre com ele, então não dá para pegar agora. Mas a outra...

Somente Gina entendeu o que ele disse.

- Vai. – disse Tiago. – Não perca tempo.

As ruivas olharam para o auror, espantadas.

- Eu voltarei. – disse Harry aparatando.

- Parece que vou ter que explicar. De novo. – disse Gina. – Através da ligação entre os dois Harry descobriu que Voldemort guardou sua imortalidade em alguns objetos. Como ele fez isso, ele não me contou. Desde que fugimos, ele está atrás destes objetos.

- Deve ser muito complicado achar esses objetos. – disse Lilian.

- Os que foram protegidos por Voldemort nem tanto. – Gina disse com um certo orgulho do namorado. – O difícil são as que ele deu para seus comensais favoritos guardarem. Já conseguiu pegar o que estava com os Lestrage. Deve estar atrás do que está com o Malfoy.

- Pode ser qualquer objeto. – disse Sam. – Como ele sabe qual é?

- Até agora foram relíquias, objetos únicos. – disse Gina. – Mas com certeza Harry ia conseguir identificar.

- Acho que não devemos o chamar de Harry. – disse Tiago.

- Sim, ele tem planos de ter uma vida normal depois da guerra. – disse Gina. – Se alguém descobrir sobre ele pode acabar com isso.

-Vamos continuar a chama-lo de Anjo do Caos. – disse Lilian.

- Ele prefere que os amigos o chamem de Caos. Só seus inimigos o chamam de Anjo do Caos. – disse Gina. – Vou pedir para ele tentar algo como o fidelius para manter isso, Voldemort pode tentar usar isso, quando perceber que vai perder.

- Almofadinhas vai continuar a chama-lo assim depois da guerra então. – disse Tiago.

- Se Almofadinhas for Sirius Black, ele não tem razão para isso. – disse Gina rindo, e contando o que o menino fez com suas 'vítimas'.

* * *

><p>Harry aparatou dentro das proteções da mansão Malfoy. Ele sabia que tanto a Ordem, quanto Voldemort vigiava aquela casa. Assim pelo menos mantinha sua farsa, e ainda colocava uma suspeita que era um comensal que estava atrás das horcruxes.<p>

Ele revirou os olhos para a ostentação daquela família. Pavão albino era um pouco de mais.

Já que Voldemort sabia que tinha alguém atrás de sua alma, ele não precisa mais ser discreto. Ele dinamitou a porta da entrada, seria o jeito mais fácil de chamar a atenção de Lucius.

Lascas de madeira voaram para dentro da sala. Lucius estava com a cabeça na lareira. Provavelmente falando com o mestre.

O comensal estava com metade do corpo dentro do fogo, possivelmente caiu com o susto. Mas logo voltou sua atenção para a porta.

- VOCÊ. – disse ele tentando voltar para a lareira.

- Esperava quem? – disse Harry destruindo a lareira. – Você não vai avisar o Tio Voldy não.

- Você morreu. – disse Lucius. – Draco te matou.

- Seu filho não é capaz de matar nem mesmo uma barata tonta com uma marreta gigante. Mas eu não vim aqui atrás dele. Ele vai permanecer no seu estado vegetativo por mais algum tempo.

- Se você não veio atrás dele, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que todos querem, até mesmo você. – disse Harry. – Destruir Voldemort. Eu sei que você está cansado de receber ordem de um mestiço.

- Você não pode estar atrás... Você atacou Rodolfo. O Lorde das Trevas acabou de me avisar.

- Pensei que já tinha chegado a essa conclusão. – disse Harry. – Você vai me contar onde está ou vou ter que destruir a casa toda. Sabe posso eliminar todas as suas proteções e o ministério vai aparecer aqui rapidinho.

- Está ... CRUCIO. – Lucius lançou a maldição da dor.

- Você sabe muito bem que esse feitiço não me afeta. – disse Harry fazendo com que o loiro fosse elevado no ar com os membros esticados, como se estivesse em uma mesa de tortura trouxa.

- Vai pelo lado difícil mesmo. – disse ele apontando para o retrato da família sobre a lareira, e fazendo o fogo pegar na moldura. – Eles não conseguiram sair daqui. Assim como vocês.

- O Mestre não vai deixar você viver por muito tempo, Anjo do Caos. – disse Lucius.

- Se ele descobrir. – disse Harry. – Seu colega casado com sua cunhadinha não se lembra de mim na casa deles. Você não vai se lembrar também. Isso vai irritar mais o Tio Voldy.

De repente um feitiço verde acerta Harry.

- Precisa fazer mais que isso, Narcisa. – disse ele para a bruxa que estava na escada.

-Deixe ela me paz. – disse Lucius.

- Posso pensar no assunto. – disse Harry fazendo a loira dormir. – Ela vai ficar dormindo por enquanto, mas se ela vai sobreviver depende de você.

Harry estava blefando, Narcisa nunca foi uma comensal, e não ia pagar pelos crimes do marido. Mas Malfoy não precisava saber disso.

- Está no porão, debaixo do tapete. – disse o loiro quase aos prantos.

- Bom garoto. – disse Harry, uma frase que ele ouviu muito nos primeiros meses de treinamento.

Ele convocou o Diário. Que arrebentou a porta do porão.

- Eu sei da armadilha de sangue que você colocou ai, e como não tenho tempo pra perder aqui. Tchau.

Harry liberou os dois, depois de modificar a memória dos dois.

Três segundos depois que Harry saiu, comensais apareceram para verificar o que tinha acontecido que Voldemort perdeu conexão com a Mansão.

Harry apareceu nos jardins da casa dos seus pais. Abriu o diário e viu que estava em branco.

Retirou o pedaço da alma, como tinha feito nas outras horcruxes.

Por curiosidade, Harry abriu o diário novamente, e viu que estava escrito. Tom precisava ter certeza que alguém saberia o que ele tinha feito na escola. Aquela era a prova.

Assim que entrou na casa, Gina pulou nele.

- Tudo certo? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – disse ele mostrando o diário. – Esse não é uma relíquia, mas tem mais importância para algumas pessoas. Pode ajudar um grande amigo a limpar o nome.

- Hagrid vai ficar satisfeito. – disse Tiago lendo o que esta ali. – Só teremos que esperar tudo isso acabar.

- Você não se machucou? – perguntou Sam preocupada.

- Que nada. Só recebi um Avada e um Cruciatus.

- Então realmente funcionou. – disse Lilian.

* * *

><p>NA:

Novidade: Minhas amigas LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw e Leticia Malfoy Potter e eu estamos criando a SAL: Serviço de Atendimento ao Leitor, que é um lugar onde os leitores e autores que tiverem dúvidas, queiram criticar ou elogiar possam se expressar. Também daremos auxílio para quem precisar. Quem desejar participar entre em contato comigo que eu repasso os contatos.

Mago Merlin


	22. Confronto

Capítulo 22 – Confronto

- Então realmente funcionou. – disse Lilian.

- O que funcionou? – perguntou Sam, preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido com o irmão.

- Assim que vocês nasceram, eu realizei um ritual de proteção que poderia salvar de uma grande quantidade de feitiços agressivos. – disse ela, e se virando para Tiago. – e você reclamando dos meus livros aqui.

- Então é por isso que os feitiços não funcionavam contra mim. – disse Harry sem pensar.

- Feitiços? – perguntaram as três ruivas.

- Falou de mais. – disse Tiago.

- Alguns comensais acreditam que a melhor forma de ensinar um feitiço era experimentando seus efeitos. Bella era mestre nisso. Mas como não funcionava comigo. – disse ele. – Pelo menos a maioria.

- Deve ser por isso que Voldemort não conseguiu te matar. – disse Tiago.

- Pode ser. – disse Harry tentando se lembrar de algo. – Mas como é esse ritual?

- Nem adianta, você não vai ser capaz. – disse Lilian, mas vendo que todos estavam curiosos. – Bem, esse ritual foi criado por Morgana, para proteger os filhos de suas sacerdotisas. Por isso só servem para mães. Leva uma mistura do sangue da mulher com sangue de dragão e de unicórnio.

- Sangue de unicórnio? – perguntou Harry. – que eu saiba ele é amaldiçoado. Voldemort tem um estoque dele, para tortura, ou para que ele possa sobreviver se algo acontecer com ele.

- Ele se torna amaldiçoado quando você machuca um unicórnio para conseguir. – disse Lilian, feliz em pelo menos isso ensinar ao filho. – Mas se ele for dado para você, pelo próprio animal, para ser usado de uma forma que ele aprove, se torna mais poderoso que lágrima de fênix.

- Bom, nenhum comensal teria uma intensão que um ser puro aprovasse. – disse Gina.

- Como se algum conseguisse chegar perto de um. – disse Sam.

- Não se pode tudo. – disse Harry, imaginando que nunca chegaria perto de um unicórnio, mesmo que mudasse o ritual.

- Acho que está na hora de você voltar. – disse Lilian para Gina. – Molly deve estar preocupada.

- Sim, claro. – disse a ruiva um pouco decepcionada.

- Também preciso ir para fazenda. – disse Harry.

- Quando vamos conhecer essa fazenda? – perguntou Tiago.

– Preciso arrumar algumas coisas por lá. – disse Harry. – Mas assim que tiver tudo resolvido eu levo vocês lá.

Harry aparatou com Gina para os jardins da Toca.

- Agora só falta um objeto para você se livrar de Voldemort. – disse a ruiva.

- Na verdade faltam dois. – disse ele. – Te falei que faltavam o diário e o outro que está sempre com ele, por serem os que trariam risco para pegar. Mas tem um que Voldemort usou outro tipo de proteção. E foi bem inteligente nessa.

- O que ele fez?

- Colocou sobre a proteção de Dumbledore, sem que ele soubesse claro. Está em Hogwarts.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Ele tentou ser professor em Hogwarts, antes de se declarar abertamente um bruxo das trevas. Sabia que Dumbledore ia recusar, mas usou essa visita ao castelo para esconder em um lugar que ele acredita que ninguém saiba.

- Ele fez seu inimigo proteger o que pode destruí-lo? Ele é abusado.

- Ele não contava comigo. – disse Harry. – Quer ir comigo?

- Claro. – disse ela.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Harry foi cedo para a Toca. Havia conversado com Michelle sobre seus pais, mas não contou nada para Emmy. Sabia que a amiga ia querer visitar os amigos. Ele não estava preparado para isso ainda.<p>

Mas não conseguiu sair de lá sem que Molly o enchesse de comida. A matriarca Weasley ficou muito feliz em Harry ter descoberto quem era.

Harry os aparatou para o portão de Hogwarts.

- Por que não lá dentro? – perguntou Gina. – Você tem poder pra isso.

- Poder fazer isso, e ser conveniente são duas coisas diferentes. Se eu aparatasse lá dentro, ia soar um monte de alarmes, e essas coisas. Logo isso ia estar cheio de aurores, e até mesmo de comensais, já que Voldemort ia saber que seu fantasma estava atrás de mais um objeto e com certeza ia saber que sou eu.

- Mas como entraremos, se abrir essa porta, Dumbledore vai te recepcionar. – disse a ruiva.

- Para isso servem as asas. – disse ele fazendo com que elas se abrissem.

Eles voaram baixo até a porta de entrada.

- Precisamos de encontrar uma tapeçaria onde tem um louco e um bando de trasgo. Acredito que esteja no sétimo andar.

- Sei qual é. – disse ela.

Eles foram andando tranquilamente pelo castelo, com Harry olhando admirado tudo. Gina não pode deixar de rir, essa era a reação de todos quando entravam ali.

- É essa. – disse Gina sem saber o que eles estavam fazendo aqui.

- Um dos segredos de Hogwarts. – disse ele passando três vezes pela frente da parede.

Uma porta apareceu.

- Uau. – disse ela.

- Você vai ficar ainda mais espantada com o que ela pode fazer. Essa é uma sala que pode virar o que você quiser. Um quarto, biblioteca, sala de treinamento. Se bem que ele usou para outros fins.

Eles entraram na sala, e viram corredores a perder de vistas com os mais variados objetos.

- Como acharemos algo aqui? Aliás, o que estamos procurando?

- Um diadema que pertenceu a Rowena Ravenclaw. E vamos ter que fazer do jeito difícil. Procurando.

- Eu posso ajudar. – disse alguém perto deles.

- Dama Cinzenta. – disse Gina, espantada, ela nunca havia falado com ninguém que não fosse da Corvinal.

- Eu que vim para te ajudar. – disse Harry. – Vim ajeitar as coisas.

- Tenho te esperado por tanto tempo. – disse a fantasma. – Me sigam.

Nunca era fácil seguir os fantasmas, ainda mais os que já viviam anos assim.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela foi enganada por Voldemort quando ele estudava aqui. – disse ele de forma que ela não escutasse. – Ele pode ser persuasivo quando quer. Ainda mais quando era mais jovem. Agora ela quer reparar isso.

Dama Cinzenta parou em frente a um armário, onde no seu topo havia um busto com uma peruca e uma tiara.

- E aquela. – disse a fantasma.

- Agradeço a sua ajuda. – disse Harry.

- Minha mãe finalmente me perdoará. – disse ela saindo da sala.

- Mãe?

- Faz parte da história. – disse Harry. – Depois te conto.

Os dois saíram da sala e rumaram para o portão de saída. Mas no quinto andar alguém esperava por eles.

- É descortês não visitar o dono do castelo, quando se adentra a um. – disse Dumbledore.

- Você não é o dono. – disse Harry, congratulando-se de ter colocado a máscara. – Só é o diretor e como a escola está fechada, achei que não estaria aqui.

- Anjo do Caos, tive notícias de sua morte. – disse o diretor.

- Não devia acreditar em tudo o que o Seboso fala. – disse Harry espantando Dumbledore, por ele conhecer seu espião. – Tom não confia em ninguém e sempre acha que tem um espião perto dele e solta informações falsas.

- Então quer dizer que sua morte foi um truque.

- Foi, mas para enganar Tom, não você. – disse Harry. – Você não é importante.

- Senhorita Weasley, tenho que pedir para você se afastar dele. Ele é perigoso.

- Eu gosto do perigo. – disse Gina.

- Eu tenho que insistir. – disse o diretor apontando a varinha para Harry.

- Você tentou me salvar quando fui sequestrada? Não. Ele me salvou dos comensais, se arriscou e me tirou de lá e agora está lutando para destruir um cara que você não consegue. Eu corro mais risco com você.

- A Senhorita é muito jovem. – disse o diretor.

- Calado. – disse ela lançando um feitiço de desarmamento sem varinha, que acertou o diretor. – Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Caos, nos tire daqui.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – disse ele abraçando a menina e pulando de uma janela perto.

Dumbledore tentou agarrar os dois, e impedir que eles caíssem, mas teve uma surpresa ao ver o menino voando com a ruiva no colo.

- E eu achando que era só enfeite.

* * *

><p>- Por que nos chamou aqui tão cedo. – disse Sirius.<p>

- Você não muda nada, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago. – já é quase hora do almoço.

- E não se preocupe você está convidado. – disse Lilian. – temos uma coisa para falar com vocês.

- Pode falar. – disse Remo.

- O Anjo do Caos realmente é o Harry. – disse Tiago.


	23. Razões

Capítulo 23 – Razões

- O Anjo do Caos realmente é o Harry. – disse Tiago.

Os dois marotos arregalaram os olhos, sabiam que Tiago e Lilian tinham uma suspeita disso, mas a forma com que o moreno falou mostrava que era certeza agora.

Remo passou de susto para modo pensativo. Sirius foi para raiva.

- Eu não acredito nisso, já falei isso. – disse ele.

- Sabemos disso. – falou Lilian magoada. – Mas isso não é uma suspeita mais, estamos comunicando isso para vocês. Aquele é o meu filho. Nada do que você falar vai mudar.

- Vocês podem estar sendo enganados. – disse Sirius. – Minha mãe adorava falar de coisas assim pra mim. Ele pode estar fingindo ser quem não é.

- Sirius. – chamou Lilian.

- Eu não posso acreditar que o meu afilhado, matou a minha mulher.

- Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago.

- Vocês não podem me forçar a aceitar isso. – disse ele com raiva. – Eu não vou abaixar a guarda perto dele só porque vocês querem viver o sonho de ter o Pontas Junior de volta.

Ele saiu da casa e aparatou.

- Sabe. – disse Remo. – As duas partes tem razão. Digo, o que ele falou tem sentido. Um menino da mesma idade do seu filho aparece, falando que fugiu de Voldemort. Vocês tem que convir que é estranho. Mas por outro lado, vocês não são pessoas levianas, vocês tem que ter motivos para isso.

- Você já sabia de nossas suspeitas. – disse Tiago.

- Sim. – disse o lobisomem.

- Tem a tatuagem nas costas. – disse novamente Tiago. – Você sabe bem que é um feitiço de família. Somente os homens de nossa família têm. Rabicho não sabia disso, ele a conhecia, mas não esse detalhe. Isso só você, Almofadinhas e Lilian.

- Pode ser uma coincidência. – disse Remo. – Não quero acabar com a felicidade de vocês, só quero evitar que vocês sofram.

- Sabemos disso. – disse Lilian. – Não estamos sofrendo por isso.

- Mas não foi isso que fez vocês terem certeza. – comentou Remo sabendo que tinha mais.

- A primeira pessoa a perceber isso foi Gina. – disse a ruiva. – Ela é amiga da Sam, e conhece um pouco da historia. Durante o cárcere, ela foi percebendo alguns detalhes e chegou nesta conclusão.

- O sequestro dela pode ter sido forjado. – disse o professor de DCAT.

- Pensamos nisso. – disse Tiago. – Mas tanto o espião de Dumbledore, quanto Gina afirmaram que Voldemort ficou louco quando ficou sabendo disso, já que ia fechar a escola. E você ainda pode pensar que Harry tratou Gina bem para se infiltrar. Ela não é boba, cresceu com Fred e Jorge. Sabe bem quando alguém está mentindo para ela.

- Sim, já vi ela se livrar de muitos problemas na escola sem usar a varinha. Claro que ela sempre preferiu usar sua azaração para rebater bicho-papão. – disse Remo com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Podia ser professor, mas sempre adorava algumas marotices.

- E ninguém ia querer ser atingido por um Fogo Maldito, mesmo com pouco poder. – disse Lilian. – Só para enganar alguém.

- Isso só prova que sua tatuagem é igual a sua.

- Molly percebeu quem ele era assim que colocou o olho nele. – disse Tiago.

- Como?

- Ele é exatamente a minha cara quando tinha aquela idade. Com duas diferenças. Os olhos de Lilian e uma cicatriz na testa. Você não pode afirmar que é Polissuco.

- Não, mas você sabe que existem muitos feitiços de transfiguração. Todos sempre falavam que ele se parecia com você.

- Isso nem sempre é uma regra. Minha mãe falava que eu era parecida com Petúnia. Sem contar que temos feitiços que retiram qualquer transfiguração humana na casa.

Remo teve o desprazer de conhecer a irmã da ruiva, na Plataforma 9 e ½. E sabia quão diferente elas eram.

- Mas tem uma coisa que ninguém pode duvidar. – disse Tiago. – Sam nos contou que desde pequena sonha com um garoto. Ela acreditava que era um tipo de amigo imaginário, até que viu uma foto minha. Ela sabia que ele estava vivo.

- Quando eles se encontraram foi mágico. – disse Lilian. – Ninguém finge tão bem. Ele também sonhava com ela, mas não imaginou que pudesse ser de verdade, já que para ele estávamos mortos.

- Eu acredito em vocês. – disse Remo. – Mas só vou tirar o peso no coração quando vê-lo. Sabe que posso cheirar essas coisas.

- Você vai gostar dessa aqui então. – disse Tiago, mostrando o diário. – Isso prova a inocência de Hagrid. Foi Harry que nos deu

Remo arregalou os olhos. O meio gigante nunca contou para ninguém o que tinha acontecido, mas obviamente isso não impediu de os Marotos de descobrirem.

- Por que não mostrou isso ainda. – disse o lobisomem.

- Não é interessante, não altera nada na guerra. – disse Tiago.

- E por enquanto Voldemort não sabe que conseguiu isso. – disse Lilian. – E é melhor continuar assim. Harry garantiu que essa guerra está acabando.

- Nunca esperei que vocês permitissem que ele entrasse nessa guerra.

- Não permitimos, mas ele já está nela. – disse Tiago cansado. – E ele é o único que pode terminar com ela.

* * *

><p>Sirius andava de um lado para o outro na sua sala. Ele estava dividido.<p>

Tinha uma parte feliz de ter encontrado Harry. Não ele não duvidava das palavras dos amigos.

Mas saber que ele tinha sido o responsável pela morte de Emmy o afetava muito.

Ele preferia não mostrar que aquele não era o Harry, para poder odiar o Anjo do Caos livremente.


	24. Conversas

Capítulo 24 – Conversas

Dumbledore caminhava até os portões de Hogwarts para poder aparatar. Ele poderia ter pediu para Fawkes o levar, mas precisava deste tempo para pensar.

Depois que Anjo do Caos e Gina voaram para o horizonte, ele passou um tempo procurando algo que eles pudessem ter pegou ou feito na escola, mas não encontrou nada. Nem mesmo os quadros eram de ajuda, nenhum revelava nada.

Isso o deixava mais nervoso.

Chegou à Toca com esperanças de que o casal ainda se demorasse um pouco. Precisava muito falar com Molly. Sabia que a matriarca tinha grande influência sobre os filhos, mesmo que eles aparentassem se rebelar.

- Bom dia, Molly. – disse ele para a mulher que alimentava algumas galinhas gordas.

- Bom dia, Alvo. – disse ela. – Vamos entrar para tomar uma xícara de chá.

Dumbledore deu um suspiro aliviado, ela estava sendo amável.

- A que devo a honra da visita? Más notícias não são. Você costuma mandar outros no seu lugar.

Por essa Dumbledore não esperava. Sim, ele preferia que outras pessoas fizessem esse papel. As pessoas tem uma tendência a descontar suas frustrações no mensageiro, e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder a confiança dos membros da Ordem.

- De certa forma elas são ruins. – disse o diretor. – Hoje, recebi alguns visitantes inesperados no castelo.

- Não vai me dizer que Fred e Jorge resolveram deixar alguns de seus inventos armados no castelo.

Dumbledore riu pensando na cena. Ele teve mais contato com os gêmeos Weasley depois que eles entraram para a Ordem, o que era uma pena. Ele gostou muito do humor deles, principalmente quando se rivalizava com os Marotos ou seus tios. Um pena que a morte de Harry tenha endurecido os Marotos.

- Não foram eles. Mas acho que isso teria alegrado um pouco as coisas. Foi sua filha.

- Então foi para lá que eles foram. – disse Molly somente para ela, e depois perguntou. – Ela causou algum problema?

- No castelo, não. Mas sua companhia pode ser. – disse ele. – Ela estava com o Anjo do Caos.

- E qual o problemas, eles estão namorando. – disse Molly. – Vai ver ela queria mostrar a escola para Caos, já que ele não a conhece.

- Ele é perigoso. – disse Dumbledore. – Não sabemos nada sobre ele.

- Você também pode ser considerado perigoso. – disse Molly. – Tem muitos poderes que a maioria não possui.

- Você não está entendendo, Molly. As histórias que contam dele são assustadoras.

- Sim, mas são só histórias. Caos não é nada disso. E nem adianta tentar separar os dois, se nem mesmo os meus meninos conseguiram isso. Eu apoio os dois.

- Você então poderia...

- Não, não vou me meter nisso. Se ele quiser lutar contra Você-sabe-quem vai ser do jeito dele. Quando Gina foi sequestrada, você ficou atrás de sua mesa, planejando, dando ordens, mas nada de tentar resgata-la. Nem mesmo teve a cara de pau de me contar. Caos cuidou dela, deu um jeito de fugir de lá.

- Ele pode ser a nossa chance de vencer a guerra.

- Não, ele é perigoso. – disse Molly. – Já disse, se ele quiser ele vai acabar com Voldemort.

- Bom, já fiz o que tinha que fazer. - disse Dumbledore. – Agora tenho um almoço com o Ministro para verificar o que faremos com os exames que não pudemos realizar.

Dumbledore estava frustrado. Perder os Weasley não estava nos seus planos. Os Potter também pareciam não estar muito afinado com ele mais. Ele agora esperava que Molly tivesse razão, que Anjo do Caos estivesse querendo derrotar Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Remo escutou atentamente alguns relatos dos encontros com Harry. Principalmente o primeiro.<p>

- Isso é... – disse o lobisomem sendo interrompido por uma coruja branca.

- Oi, Edwiges. – disse Lilian indo até a coruja. – ele mandou algo pra mim?

A ave esticou a perna e mostrou uma carta.

- Essa é a coruja que te avisa dos ataques? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim, é a coruja de Harry. – disse a ruiva lendo a carta. – Nenhum ataque. Só ele avisando que vai demorar para voltar.

- Harry é o seu contato? – perguntou Remo.

- Sim. Ele sempre nos avisou a tempo. – disse Tiago.

- Isso é muito para minha cabeça. – disse ele.

- Vá visitar a Tonks. – disse Lilian. – Harry falou que ainda vai demorar um pouco para ela se recuperar.

- Harry? Como ele sabe?

- Foi ele quem a curou. Aprendeu o feitiço que acertou sua namorada com a tia dela, assim como a cura. – disse Lilian.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – disse Remo.

- Noivaram e nem contou pra gente, Lobinho Safado. – disse Tiago.

- Não é nada disso. – disse ele corando.

- Não perca a chance de ser feliz. – disse Lilian.

Relutantemente, Remo Foi para a Mansão Black. Ele teria que conversar com Sirius mesmo.

- Olha quem veio me visitar. – disse a metamorfomaga.

- Estava ocupado. – disse Remo envergonhado.

- Como se eu tivesse condições de fazer algo. – reclamou ela.

- Você me parece muito bem. – disse ele.

- Mas tenho que manter essa aparência.

- Eu gosto. – disse Remo.

- O que te deu hoje?

- Tive uma conversa com Pontas e Lily.

- Eles sabem que é o anjo que me curou?

- Anjo? – ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Sim, eu vi um anjo junto com Tiago e Lilian, depois que eles me trouxeram aqui. Ou seria imaginação minha?

- Não é imaginação sua Dora. Havia um anjo aqui, o Anjo Do Caos.

- Parece que Gina não é a única que foi salva por ele. Sirius é que não vai gostar desta notícia.

- Não, não vai. Mas... – Remo deixou o pensamento no ar.

Duas horas depois, Remo foi procurar o amigo cabeça dura.


	25. Bolando Plano

Capítulo 25 – Bolando um Plano

Harry e Gina estavam em uma clareira na floresta que havia na fazenda. Era um local excelente para um piquenique, tinha muita sombra, um vento agradável e principalmente privacidade. Assim o moreno não precisava ficar com a máscara.

Eles conseguiram com Dobby uma cesta com uma grande variedade de coisas, agradando ambos.

- Não sei como Dobby descobre que eu gosto destas coisas. – disse Gina.

- Ele pode ter pedido permissão para ir a sua casa. – disse Harry.

- E minha mãe ficou muito contente em contar. – disse ela.

- Ela quer o seu bem.

- Pelo menos ela gostou de algum namorado meu.

- Eu sei que sou especial.

- Não sei como você sendo criado longe do seu pai, pode parecer tanto com ele.

- Você conheceu meu pai outro dia. Como pode saber disso.

- Sam adora contar essas histórias.

- Estou doido para essa guerra acabar e poder viver com eles. – disse Harry com um suspiro.

- Qual é o seu próximo passo? Vai atacar diretamente Voldemort?

- Não posso atacar diretamente. – disse ele. – Posso ser muito poderoso, mas preciso me concentrar em Voldemort, não posso perder tempo e energia contra os comensais. Tenho que esperar um ataque ele for participar. Não vai demorar muito, basta ele perceber quem é o fantasma que está acabando com sua alma.

- Isso vai ser perigoso. – disse ela preocupada, não só com ele, mas com toda a sua família, que com certeza ia participar da batalha.

- Infelizmente isso é uma guerra, não podemos simplesmente pedir para Voldemort parar. Mas espero terminar com isso.

- Vai acabar. – disse ela confiante.

Eles ficaram mais algum tempo namorando ali, até que escutaram alguém chegando.

- Caos, Gina. – era a voz de Emmy. – Desculpe, mas Michelle disse que vocês estavam aqui.

- Não estamos fazendo nada que você não tenha feito. – disse Harry.

- Caos. – ralhou Gina, dando um tapa.

- Na frente dos outros. – completou ele. – Nem me deixa terminar de falar.

Emmy achou aquela cena tão familiar, que pensou que estava vendo uma ilusão de Tiago e Lilian. Ela balançou a cabeça para limpar a visão. Foi quando ela percebeu a máscara repousando perto da cesta.

- Mas... Mas... Harry? – ela perguntou chegando a conclusão obvia.

Harry passou a mão no rosto e viu que estava sem seu acessório. Bem sem poder fazer mais nada ele confirmou.

- Sim.

- Oh, Harry. Você não sabe como nós sofremos quando fizeram aquilo com você. – disse ela pulando no pescoço dele. – Seus pais vão pular de alegria quando souberem.

- Eles sabem. – disse Gina, já que Harry estava ocupado consolando a 'tia'.

- Sabem? – perguntou ela.

- Sim, contamos tem alguns dias. Aliás, contamos para o Harry também. – disse a ruiva. – Ele acreditava que era filho de comensais.

- Me conte isso. – pediu Emmy.

Gina contou toda a história para desespero de Harry, que queria ficar longe disso tudo. Mas sabia que mais algumas pessoas tinha que saber disso.

- Provavelmente agora Sirius e Remo devem saber. – disse Harry.

- E não posso mesmo ir ver o meu Cachorrinho? – pediu ela.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. – disse Harry. – Não é justo com os outros, mesmo que agora o rato esteja preso.

- Sei. – disse ela emburrada. – Posso colocar todos em risco, e suas famílias também.

Harry pensou um pouco.

- Mas tem um jeito de você ficar perto dele. Mas ele não pode saber de nada.

Ele contou a ideia, recebendo um beijo de Gina.

* * *

><p>Remo entrou no quarto de Sirius, esperando encontrar ele todo revirado. Mas encontrou o amigo jogado na cama, mas nada fora do lugar.<p>

- Achei que ia encontrar o seu quarto da mesma maneira que você deixava nosso dormitório depois de uma briga com a Emmy.

- E eu, que você viria me procurar mais cedo.

- Passei para ver como Tonks estava, e fiquei escutando o que Pontas e Lily tinham pra dizer.

- Você acreditou no que eles disseram? – perguntou Sirius com um rosnado.

- Tem uma certa lógica no que eles falaram. – assumiu Remo. – A história é muito bem aceitada para ser uma mentira. E estamos falando de pessoas que sabem perceber o caráter das pessoas, Lilian e Molly. Você sabe que Lilian foi contra vocês trocarem o fiel do segredo deles. Ela nunca confiou no Rabicho.

- Sei disso. – falou o animago. – Mas ele matou a Emmy.

- Não sabemos disso. – falou o lobisomem.

- Eu vi quando ele a pegou no colo e desapareceu. Ela tinha recebido vários feitiços, estava sem defesa. E nem me deixou cuidar dela.

- O corpo dela nunca foi encontrado.

- Nenhuma vítima do Anjo do Caos foi. – retrucou Sirius.

- Verdade, mas essa não é a esperança que temos com relação a Harry. Não estou afirmando que acredito totalmente nos dois. Mas esse trem de fingir de morto é uma boa desculpa. Segundo Dumbledore, Voldemort acredita que tanto Anjo do Caos quanto Gina estão mortos. E se essa não foi a primeira vez que ele usou isso?

- Mas onde estariam tantas pessoas?

- Em segurança. – disse Remo. – Se a Ordem ou o Ministério suspeitasse que alguma das vítimas dele estavam vivas, Voldemort logo tomaria conhecimento e isso poderia ser uma tragédia maior que tudo.

Os dois ficaram pensativos por um tempo.

- Eu peço um favor. – disse Remo, mas não permitiu que o amigo o interrompesse. – Não quero que aceite essa história. Mas que tente não amaldiçoar o menino quando o ver. Não faria bem para seu ego.

Remo ia saindo quando Sirius não ia deixar o amigo sair ileso dessa.

- E deixe a Tonks descansar. Ela não precisa brincar com o Lobo Mau, pelo menos por enquanto.

Sirius começou a rir dele, mas teve que se desviar do feitiço de Remo. Nunca se sabe o que o antigo monitor poderia fazer.


	26. Retornando

Capítulo 26 – Retornando.

Dois dias se passaram. Dias que Sirius usou para refletir sobre tudo. Não valia a pena acabar com uma amizade por causa de algo assim. Não sabia o que fazer com o menino mascarado, mas por enquanto não o atacaria.

Ele chegou à casa dos amigos e encontrou com Samanta pegando uma carta de uma coruja.

- Por que você não está lá dentro? Corujas entram em casa, que em me lembre. – disse ele assustando a ruivinha.

- E que... Sabe... Hum... – disse Samanta.

- Sua mãe deve estar muito satisfeita que você não puxou seu pai quando se trata de inventar desculpas. Tinha dia que até eu acreditava no que ele falava para os professores.

- Eu não queria mentir. – disse ela. – Eu tenho me correspondido com um amigo, e achei que papai não ia gostar.

- Um namorado? – perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não. – disse ela rapidamente. – ainda não. Ele lutou comigo em Hogsmeade. Temos conversado desde então.

- Lutou contra comensais? Aposto que é um Grifinório.

- Corvinal. – disse ela. – Coragem não é exclusivo dos leões.

- Verdade.

Eles entram na casa. Sammy escondeu a carta no bolso, leria depois.

- Almofadinhas. Quanto tempo? - disse Tiago com bom humor.

- E que... – disse Sirius.

- Deixa disso, cara. – falou o maroto de óculos.

Neste momento, uma gatinha se esfregou nas pernas de Sirius.

- Mas que isso? – perguntou ele.

- Você não vem aqui a muito tempo, as coisas mudam. – disse Tiago com um sorriso.

- Mas são dois dias. – reclamou ele.

- Para quem chegava pro café e saia só pra dormir, isso é muito tempo.

- Eu não tenho culpa se meu elfo não sabe cozinhar. – disse o moreno pegando a gatinha no colo.

- Vamos. Aluado e Tonks estão tomando um lanche na cozinha.

- Já estão assim? Perdi tempo mesmo.

- Eles chegaram de mãos dadas, mas nada de falar qualquer coisa.

- Esse Aluado é lento mesmo. – disse Sirius.

- Um cachorro cuidando de uma gatinha. Já vi de tudo nesta vida. – disse Remo.

- Não é minha. – disse Sirius indignado, mas continuando a fazer cafuné no animal.

- Então de quem é? – perguntou Tonks.

- Caos. – respondeu Lilian.

- Vocês não acham que possa ser uma armadilha. – disse Sirius.

- Já disse que essa casa tem muita proteção, é claro que verificamos. – disse Tiago. – Essa casa é mais protegida que a sua.

- Verificamos até mesmo se é uma animago. – disse Lilian. – Até mesmo a medalhinha, nós conferimos.

Sirius não tinha notado a pequena peça presa por uma corrente no pescoço da gatinha. Nele tinha apenas uma coisa. Uma letra 'M'.

- E impressão minha, ou esse 'M' não está centralizado. – disse Remo.

- Isso é verdade. – disse Sirius, que por algum motivo não largava a gatinha.

- Que graça tem ser sempre igual. – disse alguém da porta.

Todos se viraram para a porta e encontraram Harry e Gina.

Sirius segurou a gata para evitar que fosse levada dele.

- Hum. – disse Tonks. – Até pra mim é difícil ser tão parecida com alguém e tão diferente ao mesmo tempo.

- Parece que você pertence ao lado bom da família, que sinceramente ninguém merece a Bella. – disse o moreno.

- Encontros de família são bem divertidos com os Black. – disse Gina.

- Você nem imagina. – disse Sirius com um sorriso, mas voltando a ficar sério.

- Que tal pararmos com formalidades e pularmos para os assuntos importantes. – disse Harry.

- Eu ainda não acredito em você. – disse Sirius.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry. – Que eu me lembre, nós nunca tínhamos nos encontrado até a Toca.

- Por quê? Você pergunta. – disse Sirius. – Você é o responsável pela minha dor. Custei anos para conseguir ter algo com a Emmy, e quando eu vou me casar com ela, você a mata.

Ele só não partiu para cima de Harry, por ter a gata no seu colo. M passou a passar a cabeça no seu peito como se o acalmasse.

- Nunca matei ninguém em combate. – disse Harry. – Nem nenhum inocente ou alguém contrário a Voldemort.

- Eu vi. – disse Sirius. – Você a pegou no colo depois dela receber vários feitiços agressivos. Nem me deu a chance de tentar salva-la.

- Se é isso que você acredita, no momento, não posso te ajudar. – disse Harry.

- Você tem a teimosia dos dois, nunca pensei que isso fosse possível, Harry. – disse Remo.

- Aluado. – disse Sirius.

- Que foi? Agora eu acredito. – disse o professor de DCAT. – Mais teimoso que Pontas e Lilian, só seus filhos.

- Isso me inclui Tio? – perguntou Samanta aparecendo na cozinha.

- Claro que inclui. – disse o lobisomem. – Me recordo que precisamos usar o Hagrid para te tirar de Hogsmeade na última visita.

- Tava procurando a Gina. – disse a ruivinha. – agora achei.

Samanta puxou o irmão e a cunhada para o quarto.

- E ai? – perguntou Lilian para o melhor amigo do marido.

- Ninguém que cuida de uma gatinha pode ser ruim. Ele ainda vai me falar o que fez com Emmy.

- Acho que ela está mais perto que acreditamos. – disse Tiago.


	27. Fazenda

Capítulo 27 – Fazenda

Harry estava pensativo quando estava levando Gina para casa.

- Posso saber o que te deixa assim? – perguntou a ruiva antes deles entrarem na Toca.

- Preciso fazer algo com relação a Fazenda. – disse ele. – Depois que acabar com Voldemort, vou deixar Caos pra trás, e não quero a associação com Harry Potter.

- Por isso que ninguém te vê sem a máscara. – disse ela.

- Quero ter uma vida normal.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Sua mãe já conhece a fazenda, pode ajudar com a reintegração do pessoal ao mundo mágico. Mas ela é apenas uma dona de casa, não tem influência. Acho que vou levar meus pais lá.

- E você não pode fazer isso sem que associem você a eles.

- Sim. Estou nesse dilema. – disse ele frustrado.

- Por que você não pede pra mamãe levar eles. – disse a ruiva. – Você os leva até a entrada, e depois a mamãe faz o resto.

- Uma boa ideia. – disse ele rodando a namorada no ar.

- Eu sempre tenho boas ideias. – disse ela.

- Vamos falar com a sua mãe antes que seu ego me esmague. – disse ele recebendo um tapa.

Molly ficou encantada com a notícia.

- Mas não é melhor você mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou a matriarca. - O que você fez não tem nada de errado para fugir.

- Eu não estou fugindo, pelo menos não dos meus pais. – disse ele. – Mas só a Michelle sabe quem realmente eu sou. Nunca permiti que mais alguém o fizesse. Anjo do Caos morrerá junto com Voldemort, e quero poder viver normalmente depois disso.

- O ministério vai querer prender o Harry pra mostrar que fez algo nessa guerra. – disse Gina. – Todos sabemos que eles não estão fazendo nada.

- Seu pai vive reclamando disso. – disse Molly. - Agora falta falar com seus pais.

- Vou fazer isso agora. – disse o moreno. – Se tudo der certo, amanhã levo todos lá.

* * *

><p>Harry gastou algum tempo fora da casa de seus pais pensando no que ia falar para eles. Não sabia a reação deles quando contasse tudo, e ainda tinha a situação de Emmy. Então ele contaria parte da história.<p>

Ele entrou em casa e viu que Sirius ainda estava ali, e que seria um problema.

- Pai, mãe. Preciso de um favor de vocês. – ele disse.

- Pode falar. – disse Tiago.

- Hum, é que, preciso levar vocês dois em um lugar. Tem pessoas lá que vão precisa da ajuda de vocês.

– Claro que vamos. – disse Lilian.

- Molly vai com vocês. – disse o moreno. – Já combinei com ela. Vou buscar ela cedo amanhã.

- Isso não é uma armadilha, né? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, eu não arriscaria a vida de meus pais por uma bobagem destas. – disse Harry. – E mesmo que fosse você acha que alguém ia falar que era.

- Eu vou junto. – disse Sirius.

- A vontade. – disse Harry.

- Eu também quero ir. – disse Samanta.

- Melhor não. – disse Harry. – Não que seja algo perigoso, mas é melhor que ninguém associe o que vou fazer com a nossa família. Eles vão por serem aurores ou por terem influência no mundo mágico. Em outra oportunidade você vai poder ir lá. Nem mesmo Gina vai desta vez.

- Fazer o que? – disse a menina se conformando.

* * *

><p>Na manha seguinte, Harry foi a Toca buscar as duas ruivas.<p>

- Não sei por que tinha ser tão cedo. – resmungou Sirius, que havia dormido na casa dos amigos.

- Vocês vão gastar muito tempo lá. – disse Harry.

- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Desde que eu me lembro. – disse Lilian. – Mas tem dias que piora.

- Remo não vai? – perguntou Molly.

- Ele vai levar Tonks pra o hospital. – disse Lilian. – Ela ainda tem efeitos do feitiço.

- Sirius, larga essa gata. – disse Molly, no que o maroto fez beicinho.

- Pode deixar. – disse Harry. – Ela está acostumada com o local que vamos.

Harry levou todos para a Fazenda depois disso. Eles apareceram em frente à porteira.

- Antes de vocês entrarem, precisam de algumas explicações. – disse Harry. – Essa fazenda pertence a Michelle, a minha babá. A primeira pessoa que eu libertei das garras de Voldemort e seus capangas. Depois disso, todos que libertava vinha pra cá. Não importava se era trouxa ou bruxo.

- Mas é o Sigilo? – perguntou Sirius. – Isso pode causar um problema com o ministério.

- Eu não expos a magia. – disse Harry. – Voldemort fez isso. Eu devolvi eles a vida, simplesmente. Os trouxas que quiseram sair daqui depois que se curaram, foram embora. Mas os bruxos não.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nenhum comensal se importa em olhar os trouxas, são apenas diversão. Mas os bruxos poderiam colocar isso tudo a perder se fossem reconhecidos.

- Vamos logo. – disse Molly, sentindo bem em ser anfitriã, pelo menos até encontrarem Michelle.

- Você não vem mesmo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não, melhor que ninguém associe Caos com vocês. Depois que tudo tiver terminado, não quero ter que me preocupar com o que os outros pensam.

- Antes de irmos, como ninguém consegue achar esse local? – perguntou Sirius, acariciando a gatinha em sues braços.

- Existem muitos feitiços que impedem qualquer um descobrir a fazenda. Ninguém que não tenha vindo comigo pode entrar, salvo os vizinhos trouxas. Só é permitido aparatar até dois metros da porteira. Nenhum comensal conseguiria entrar aqui. Esse lugar é mais seguro que Hogwarts ou a Sede da Ordem. Sem contar que qualquer magia efetuada aqui dentro não pode ser detectada, assim nem o ministério pode descobrir.

- E quanto a... – tentou perguntar Sirius, mas Harry já tinha aparatado com Gina.

- Vamos Sirius, lá dentro você pode ter alguma pista. – disse Tiago.

O grupo entrou na fazenda, e percebeu alguns feitiços. Havia algumas pessoas trabalhando, coisa que não era visto de fora.

- Posso entender que tem gente que prefere ficar aqui a voltar pra um mundo em guerra. – disse Tiago.

- Deve ser o único lugar que trouxas e bruxos sem parentesco vivem em paz. – disse Molly. – depois vocês conhecem alguns deles. Michelle deve estar esperando.

Logo eles chegaram à casa principal.

Michelle já esperava por eles.

- Quando Caos falou que vinha algumas pessoas, ele não disse que eram tantas. – disse ela.

- Eu insisti em vir aqui. – disse Sirius.

- E trouxe a _M, _achei que não veria essa gatinha mais.

- Ela não podia ficar sozinha em uma casa que ela mal conhece. – se desculpou o moreno.

- Pelo que eu soube Harry tem uma irmãzinha.

- E que... – começou Sirius, mas todos riram.

- Pelo menos ele foi criado por alguém com senso de humor. – disse Tiago.

Ainda emburrado, Sirius pediu que eles fossem conhecer tudo.

Viram alguns rostos familiares. Pessoas que foram dadas como desaparecidas, ou mortas. Podiam ver que Harry dizia a verdade que verdade. Ele não matava as pessoas, salvava.

Algumas pessoas iam até eles atrás de notícias de parentes.

Os trouxas não se aproximavam, pareciam receosos, mas ninguém poderia culpa-los por isso. Lilian acreditou que viu uma família que foi sua vizinha, mas preferiu não confirmar. Poderia ser seus pais, se eles ainda estivessem vivos.

Todos pareciam viver em harmonia, uma utopia do que seria um mundo perfeito.

- Nós vimos todos aqui? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, tem algumas nas casas, outras infelizmente estão sendo tratadas. – disse Michelle.

- Tem alguma Emmeline Vance aqui?

- Não, no momento não tem nenhuma pessoa com esse nome aqui.

Sirius entristeceu com a resposta e saiu de perto.

- Era a noiva dele. – disse Tiago. – Ele tinha esperanças de que ela estivesse aqui.

- Certo. – disse Michelle com um sorriso suspeito.

O grupo voltou para a casa dos Potter. E encontrou uma cena deprimente, Harry estava enrolado no chão gemendo de dor. Gina e Sam tentavam conforta-lo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius.

- Voldemort. – respondeu Sam. – Foi a única coisa conseguimos entender.

- Ele sempre tem isso? – perguntou Molly.

- Só quando Voldemort está com alguma emoção forte. – disse Gina.

- Algumas são mais horríveis que outras. – disse Sam se lembrando do que aconteceu no sonho.

Molly foi para a cozinha preparar um chá para ele. Era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer.

Os outros ficaram esperando acabar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian quando ajudou o filho a se sentar no sofá.

- Voldemort descobriu que estou vivo. – disse ele.

- Como ele descobriu? – perguntou Tiago.

- Ele percebeu que alguém estava atrás das suas fontes de imortalidade. Quando foi atrás das que ele próprio escondeu, percebeu que duas pessoas poderiam estar atrás disso. Eu e Dumbledore. Como sabemos que Dumbledore não deixaria os comensais sair sem nada, fora a ausência de memoria.

- Ele concluiu que foi você. – disse Sirius.

- Sim. Está na hora de terminamos essa guerra. – disse Harry.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Tiago.

- Precisamos da Batalha Final. – disse Harry. – Mas uma que podemos controlar, no nosso ambiente.

- Uma armadilha. – disse Tiago.

- Sim, mas vamos precisar de uma isca. – disse Harry pesaroso.


	28. Isca e Luta

Capítulo 28 – Isca e Luta

- Eu nem acreditei quando você me convidou pra sair. – disse o garoto para a ruiva na sua frente. – Te convidei tantas vezes e você só dizendo não.

- Eu vi uma pessoa diferente durante o ataque a Hogsmeade. – disse ela. – Achei que você só estava se aproximando de mim pra fazer a minha mãe te fazer o favorito dela.

- Eu sou o aluno favorito dela. – disse Giacomo. – Ela não precisa perder seu tempo comigo.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – disse Sam.

- Verdade, ela gosta tanto de ensinar, que ela adora quem ela não precisa, assim ela tem mais tempo pra se dedicar aos outros.

- Bem ela fala de você mesmo. – disse a ruiva.

- Viu. – disse ele recebendo apenas uma língua. – Mas me diz a verdade, por que você me chamou aqui?

- Você queria sair comigo por um bom tempo, mas agora parou de me chamar. Então fiz isso por você.

- Bom, então por que seus pais estão de olho na gente do segundo prédio atrás de mim? – disse ele com um tom magoado.

- Eles não estão nos espiando, se é o que você está pensando. – disse ela na defensiva.

- Se fossem só eles, até poderia pensar nisso. Seu pai te espiando e sua mãe tentando o controlar. Mas aquele na frente da loja de artigos de quadribol é o Sr Black. Professor Lupin está tomando um café infinito e lendo um livro na frente da Floreios e Borrões. O irmão mais velho da Gina está com a noiva na sorveteria, outro está experimentando metade das roupas que Madame Malkin. Já reconheci alguns aurores passando por nós. Te garanto que o velhinho de barba na loja dos gêmeos não é o Papai Noel. E essa mulher atrás de mim que vai engasgar agora não perde uma palavra do que nós falamos.

Não deu outra, a mulher que estava ali engasgou.

- Você é muito inteligente para seu próprio bem. – disse a menina. – Precisamos de uma isca para trazer os comensais e Voldemort pra um local que controlamos.

- Essa parte eu entendi. – disse o corvinal. – Só não sei se a figura alada no topo daquele prédio é uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Agora você não deve se preocupar com isso.

- Pelo menos vocês tem um plano pra nos tirar daqui, certo? Eles já perceberam que estamos aqui e lançaram um feitiço antiaparatação.

Tonks engasgou de novo.

- Era pra eu ter recebido uma chave de portal. – disse a menina. – Mas parece que o auror que tinha que pegar ela, esqueceu-se de me passar.

- Não fui eu. – reclamou Tonks.

- Você está com sua varinha, né? – perguntou Sam.

- Numa guerra, sair desarmado de casa, nem se eu fosse maluco. – disse ele.

- Você é maluco, sabia disso tudo e mesmo assim veio.

- Esse não é ponto. E você vale o risco. – disse o menino.

- Algumas pessoas podiam pensar assim. – disse Tonks. – Fiquem juntos e prontos pra luta.

Eles pagaram a conta para um garçom que Sam reconheceu sendo Kingsley, e percebeu que eles estavam sendo muito óbvios. E foram para o meu da rua, onde seria mais fácil de lutar.

Foi só eles darem alguns passos que dezenas de pessoas apareceram através de chave de portal, cercando-os.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? – perguntou o líder.

- Alguém que não sabe ser original. – disse Samanta. – Seu filhinho fala a mesma coisa sempre que quer apanhar. Me lembro bem da última vez que ele falou isso pra mim.

- Foi você quem colocou aquelas asas de borboleta nele, sua traidora do sangue. – disse Malfoy, sem se importar em ocultar a sua identidade.

- Não, fui eu. – disse Giacomo. – Queria ver se ele aprendia a voar, antes de ficar se pavoneando pelo castelo. Quantos campeonatos ele venceu mesmo?

- Foi você. – disse a ruiva com um brilho no olhar. – Sempre quis descobrir quem tinha feito e a Gina jurava que não era obra e ninguém da família dela. Eu só tinha transformado ele em uma lesma gigante, reflete melhor o interior dele. Uma coisa nojenta e sem graça.

- Vocês vão aprender a mexer com um Malfoy. – disse o loiro.

- Quem vai ensinar isso? Você e que exército? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Sim, porque esse ai que você trouxe não serve pra nada, só pra gente rir. – disse Sam, e vários comensais se mexeram irritados.

- Nós somos os melhores seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. – disse uma mulher ao lado de Malfoy, que foi identificada como Bellatrix.

- E precisa disso tudo pra atacar duas crianças? – perguntou Sam, de forma que deixaria Sirius orgulhoso.

- O plano é mais complexo que isso. – disse Giacomo. – Eles esperam que isso se torne um ataque maior, atacando as lojas. Assim forçando alguém a aparece pra nos salvar, apesar de achar que seria só por você. Ai, quando essa pessoa aparecer, surge Voldemort, supostamente pra matar essa pessoa. Provavelmente alguém que deveria ser o comandante deste ataque, mas que se rebelou e está atacando o chefinho. E que tem a mania de salvar ruivas.

Sam, disfarçadamente, olha para onde está o irmão, e percebe que Gina está com ele.

- Você é muito inteligente para seu próprio bem. – disse Malfoy, fazendo o casal dar um risinho. – Você poderia se juntar a nós.

- Se quisesse ser igual a você não teria ameaçado o chapéu seletor de tacar fogo nele pra ele nem cogitar a ideia de me colocar na Sonserina. Não me entenda mal, tem alguns sonserinos que não são babacas como você. Mas os que são iam me fazer amaldiçoar ele de hora em hora, e tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. – disse o Corvinal.

- Eu também fiz isso. – disse Sam dando um beijinho nele.

- Sem contar que sou inteligente de mais pra seguir um idiota como Voldemort. – disse o menino.

- Se você não está com a gente, está contra. – disse Bellatrix.

- Azar o de vocês. – disse Sam.

Bastou isso para os comensais começarem a lançar feitiços nos dois. Não eram feitiços mortais, tinha ordens para levar a menina viva, mas poderiam fazer um grande estrago. Principalmente que a maioria era a Cruciatus.

Os integrantes da ordem foram se posicionando em volta dos comensais, enquanto eles estavam distraídos com os dois garotos, que tinham muita coragem para provocar os comensais.

Eles atacaram quando os comensais começaram também.

Sam e Giacomo se postaram um de costas para o outro, e duelavam como se fossem uma dupla sempre. A única diferença foi que o rapaz possuía duas varinhas, e executava perfeitamente dois feitiços diferentes com elas.

- Duas? – perguntou Sam ao perceber isso, mas quase sendo atingida por um feitiço.

- Depois discutimos isso. – falou o rapaz, depois de executar um giro que salvou a menina.

- Que tal vocês dois saírem do meio do campo de batalha? – perguntou Tonks ao se aproximar dos dois.

- Boa ideia. – disse Giacomo pegando no braço da ruiva e sumindo.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou a ruiva, ainda na dúvida de como havia chegado ali.

- No apartamento que estava seus pais. – disse ele. – Podemos ter saído do campo de batalha, mas não da batalha em si. Já ouviu falar de franco-atiradores?

- Claro. Vamos logo. – disse a menina e os dois se postaram na janela e começaram a atirar contra os comensais, que não sabia de onde vinham os feitiços.

* * *

><p>- Tome cuidado. – disse Harry para Gina quando viu os comensais chegando.<p>

- Você também. – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe. Somente Voldemort tem alguma chance, mas eu não vou dar isso pra ele. – disse ele dando um beijo nela.

Ele esperou a hora certa, quando os feitiços começaram para poder pular do prédio. Aproveitou que os comensais estavam juntos para poder tirar alguns da luta. Não quis tirar muitos, pois precisava que alguém avisasse Voldemort.

Isso aconteceu pouco antes de Giacomo sumir com Sam. Harry estava meio duvidoso quanto ao garoto, mas ao ver discutir com dois dos melhores comensais, e depois duelar como eles, não viu nenhum problema com ele.

- Uma festa e nem me convidaram. – disse ele ao pousar na frente de Malfoy e Bellatrix.

- Você que decidiu nos abandonar. – disse Bellatrix, obviamente magoada, ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir algo com o menino.

- Na verdade, só mostrei quem realmente sou. Vocês foram muito idiotas ao imaginar que eu era um de vocês. Nunca imaginaram porque eu preferia faz tudo sozinho e sem que ninguém me visse. Eu não torturava e matava, eu salvava das garras de vocês. – disse ele rindo.

Isso foi o estopim para os dois atacarem o menino. Eles não tentavam matar, Voldemort não queria isso.

Ele simplesmente estava brincando com os dois. Enquanto lutava, atacava outros comensais. Usava feitiços que normalmente não eram usados em duelos, só para irritar.

Em um dado momento lutava com os dois, um a sua frente e outro a suas costas.

- Malfoy, como anda seu filhinho? – perguntou ele para o loiro. – Aposto que está na enfermaria com o Rodolfo.

Isso foi um duro golpe para os dois. Malfoy sabia que o filho nunca seria o mesmo depois de ter sido castigado por Voldemort, depois, da agora conhecida, fuga de Harry. Ele mesmo ainda sentia dores de quando o moreno invadiu sua casa.

Bella se ressentia pelo marido, podia não se devotar a ele. Mas bem ou mal, era alguém que a idolatrava.

- AVADA KEDAVRA. – berrou os dois.

Harry deu apenas um passo para o lado, e os dois feitiços passaram por ele e atingiram ao outro comensal.

- Isso que é amor em família. – disse ele. – VOLDEMORT APARECERÁ EM 3, 2, 1.

Uma figura apareceu no meio da rua, com uma cobra gigante aos seus pés.

Os poucos comensais que ainda lutavam ganharam folego, mas ninguém fraquejou.

- Foi um grande erro vir aqui hoje, Tom. – disse Harry.

- Tom morreu há muito tempo. – disse Voldemort com raiva. – Hoje você morrerá.

- Não, Tom será você. – disse Harry. – Você já deve ter percebido que isso é uma armadilha para você. Sabia que sua arrogância e vontade de se mostrar ia fazer você aparecer aqui.

- Você é o arrogante aqui. Eu sou imortal. – disse Voldemort.

- Por enquanto. – disse Harry. – Obrigado por trazer Nagini aqui, era a última horcruxe que eu precisava.

- Como você descobriu sobre isso? – perguntou Voldemort, lançando disfarçadamente uma proteção na cobra.

- Descobri tudo por causa de um espião.

- Mais um espião. Maldito, estará morto assim que eu pegar ele.

- Já disse que não vou morrer. – disse Harry. – Vou facilitar pra você, sabe o feitiço que você fez pra me matar e não deu certo? Aquele, anos atrás. Bom, ele me deu uma ponte, uma conexão com a sua mente. Eu sei tudo que você sabe, vejo tudo que você vê, e o melhor leio seus pensamentos e lembranças.

- Maldito. – disse Voldemort.

- Sabe, você foi bem esperto escondendo algumas delas. – disse Harry. – Mas confiar em seus comensais. Foi a maior burrice. Eles poderiam se virar contra você quando percebesse que você era um Mestiço, ou quando percebessem que você era um megalomaníaco que os usava sem dó nem piedade. Aliás foi assim que alguém pegou seu medalhão na caverna.

- Black. Devia ter matado o elfo quando tive chance. – disse ele.

- Isso mesmo Tom, um ser inferior foi parte de sua ruina. – disse Harry tirando as esferas com os pedaços de alma do bolso. – acredito que isso te pertence.

Ele lançou as esferas no chão. Elas se quebraram e um a um os pedaços de alma foram se incorporando, inclusive um que saiu de Nagini.

- Agora você é mortal. – disse Harry.

- Posso perder. – disse Voldemort. – Mas vou levar você comigo. Sei que posso não te matar, mas posso destruir sua vida. Posso revelar pra todos quem você é.

- E quem acreditaria? – disse Harry.

- Você não quer saber? – disse Voldemort tentando usar a curiosidade do rapaz para tentar escapar.

- Eu sei. Você acha que isso tudo e só coincidência. Sei o que ia fazer você mandar os seus lacaios. E depois aparecer aqui. Isso acaba agora.

Harry lançou um feitiço em Voldemort, que tentou até mesmo bloquear, mas foi atingido pela luz.

Por um segundo, nada aconteceu. De repente, Voldemort começou a irradiar uma luz branca e explodiu.

A onda foi destruindo tudo que tocava, inclusive os corpos de alguns comensais que estavam ao redor dele, e Nagini. Só parou quando atingiu Harry.

No local que antes estava o Anjo do Caos, restava apenas a máscara e o casaco de couro.

* * *

><p>- Não. - berrou Sam.<p>

- Calma. – disse Giacomo, um tanto magoado. – Aquele lá tem um plano. Seja lá quem ele é. E se você sair desesperada por ai, só vai atrapalhar. Seus pais estão tranquilos, assim como Gina. Vou te falar, nunca entro em uma luta contra ruivas.

- Aquele lá é o meu irmão. – disse ela, sem entender as palavras dele.

- Bom, agora você fica calma e depois vamos ver onde ele está. – disse o menino, se lembrando da história da família dela. – Se ele foi sequestrado quando bebê, ele não pode aparecer como um conhecido comensal. Ele pode ter algo a mais.

- Vejo agora porque você foi parar na Corvinal.

- Espero que seu pai não veja problemas em você namorar com um.

- Isso não é problema dele. – disse a menina aceitando o beijo que via nos olhos dele.


	29. Descobertas

Capítulo 29 – Descobertas

Dumbledore logo tomou conta da situação. Como líder da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo que essa organização ainda fosse secreta, a maioria dos combatentes era dela. E o restante admira muito o diretor para ir contra ele.

Mas havia alguns que só fingiam seguir essas ordens. Fazia parte de todo o plano.

- Contamos sete comensais mortos. – disse Tiago. – Pelo menos cinquenta estão feridos, alguns seriamente. Mais vinte que se entregaram. Sem contar o cara de cobra que se vaporizou.

- Essa não é toda a força que Voldemort possuía. – disse Dumbledore. – Segundo Snape existem mais alguns comensais.

- Eles podem ter fugido. – disse Sirius. – Esses caras são todos uns covardes.

- Sim, alguns podem ter conseguido fazer chaves de portal. Ou escapado de alguma forma. – disse o diretor. – Acredito que alguns comensais não vieram para a batalha. Alguns não são bons lutadores, outros são mais importantes fora da batalha. E acredito que existam alguns prisioneiros ainda vivos, e alguém tem que vigiar eles.

- Mas como faremos isso? – perguntou Kingsley.

- Como a morte de Voldemort, sim tenho certeza que ele se foi, podemos encontrar seu esconderijo. Basta um comensal nos levar lá. Tenho o candidato perfeito. Uma vez lá dentro posso retirar o Fidelius.

- Temos gente pra ir. – disse Remo. – Não sofremos nenhuma baixa. Três dos nossos foram feridos, apenas uma gravemente. Parece que a dupla de franco-atiradores foi de grande ajuda.

- Nos perdemos o Anjo do Caos. – disse Tonks, que sabia o plano todo, mas precisava fingir.

- Foi melhor assim. – disse Dumbledore. – Ninguém ia conseguir entender o que ele fez, e sentiriam medo que ele pudesse se tornar o novo Senhor das Trevas.

- Mas... – disse a metamorfomaga.

- Tenho que encontrar com Snape. – disse Dumbledore aparatando, assim que Gina, Giacomo e Sam se aproximavam, sem perceber vários sorrisos.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore não teve problema em desfazer os Fidelius. O fato de não ter sobrado nem poeira de Voldemort ajudou.<p>

Snape não se importou em ajudar, já estava cansado daquilo tudo. Não foi para aquilo que ele havia se aliado.

Logo que o diretor lançou o patrono para chamar o restante da Ordem. Eles invadiram a mansão, e encontraram alguma resistência. Mas a maioria dos comensais logo se entregava. Seria mais fácil para o julgamento, já que todos sabiam que Voldemort morreu.

Somente alguns que preferiam a morte a serem capturados, ou estavam sobre fortes encantos tentavam mudar, mas estavam em desvantagem.

- Os prisioneiros estão nas masmorras. – disse um comensal que havia sido capturado.

- Siga na frente. – disse Sirius, que ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar Emmy lá.

Parte da ordem seguiu com eles, outra parte começou a investigação da mansão para encontrar outros comensais, ou prisioneiros que por virtude estariam nos quartos, ou algum objeto que foi roubado.

Várias celas estavam cheias, com ferimentos de vários graus. Aqueles que tinham algum conhecimento de cura começaram a selecionar os feridos que teriam que ser levados para o hospital, ou aqueles que poderiam ajudar.

- Existe um prisioneiro especial. – disse o comensal que havia levado ele ali. – Somente Voldemort ou Anjo do Caos o viam. Boatos dizem que um elfo o curava, para prolongar seu sofrimento.

Era a única cela que possuía uma porta fechada. As outras eram em barras para que todos vissem o que acontecia com os outros prisioneiros. O medo era a maior arma dos comensais.

Dumbledore abriu a porta e viu um homem jovem amarrado por correntes. Ele estava todo sujo, com ferimentos por todo o corpo, parecendo marcas de chicote, sangue seco por todo o lugar.

Dumbledore não conseguiu identificar o rapaz, pois os cabelos dele estavam jogados na sua cara. Aparentemente ele nunca deve ter cortado.

O rapaz não reagiu à presença do diretor na cela, mas se encolheu quando foi tocado.

- Calma, estamos aqui para te ajudar. – disse o mago.

Gentilmente, Dumbledore afastou o cabelo da cara. E quase caiu ao reconhecer o garoto.

- Tiago venha aqui.

- O que foi Dumbledore? – perguntou o moreno.

Dumbledore somente apontou para o rapaz.

- Harry? – perguntou Tiago emocionado.

- Pai? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar. – E você mesmo ou mais uma ilusão?

-Sou eu mesmo, vim de tirar daqui. – disse o auror tirando as correntes dele. – Estou levando ele para Hogwarts. St Mungus vai ter muito trabalho.

Dumbledore nada disse, sabia que Tiago confiava mais em Madame Promfrey que em qualquer medibruxo do hospital. Sem contar que com a quantidade de feridos, nenhum pai ia permitir que seu filho fosse preterido em um atendimento.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore prestou pouca atenção a reunião com o Ministro. Havia algo que estava errado nesta historia toda. A profecia dizia que somente uma pessoa podia vencer Voldemort, aquele que seria marcado por ele.<p>

Ele sempre suspeitou que essa pessoa seria Harry Potter. Mas ele sempre suspeitou que o menino estivesse morto. Snape nunca disse nada sobre isso.

Mas se Harry sobreviveu esse tempo todo, e Voldemort foi aniquilado por um menino da mesma idade. Será?

Quando ele estava voltando para Hogwarts ele foi diretamente para a enfermaria, precisava tirar essa dúvida.

Encontrou com Tiago, Lilian, Sirius, Tonks e Remo na porta da enfermaria.

- Como ele está? – perguntou ele.

- Poppy ainda está cuidando dele. – disse Lilian.

Dumbledore poderia sentir que não havia o alivio que deveria ter na voz de uma mãe que reencontra o filho depois de anos, nem mesmo a preocupação com os ferimentos dele. Ele ainda ouvia os gritos dos berradores das mães preocupadas com seus filhos por menor que fosse o ferimento.

Sem dar chance para alguém reagir, ele entrou na enfermaria.

Analisou bem o garoto deitado. A altura correspondia, os cabelos tinham o mesmo cumprimento, e agora que ele estava limpo, poderia ver que os ferimentos não eram tão reais assim.

- Pode parar com isso. Já descobri tudo. – disse ele para o menino.

- Alvo, deixe meu paciente em paz. – disse a medibruxa.

- Papoula, você pode perceber que ele não tem nenhum ferimento. – disse o diretor.

- Mas ele continua a ser meu paciente. – disse ela.

Aqueles que estavam fora da enfermaria entraram.

- Vocês sabiam disso. – acusou o diretor.

- Desde que ele salvou Gina. – disse Tiago. – Foi ela quem descobriu.

- E vocês nem pensaram em me contar. – acusou ele novamente.

- Pra que? – disse Harry. – Para você me usar como uma arma?

- Não é bem assim. – disse Dumbledore. – eu nunca...

- Nunca conseguiria vencer essa guerra sem mim. – disse Harry voltando a sua forma original. – Tanto que nem mesmo tentou. A pessoa que mais conhecia Voldemort nem ao menos sabia sobre as Horcruxes.

- Eu suspeitava. – disse ele. – Mas...

- Mas nada. – disse Tiago. – Pelo que eu vi, não era assim tão difícil achar elas. Uma inclusive estava sobre a sua proteção.

- E essa farsa toda? Por que fingir que morreu? Por que não ficar como o herói?

- Herói? O Anjo do Caos? Aquele que todos julgavam o sucessor de Voldemort. – disse Harry. – Mesmo que todos vissem que eu o matei, será mesmo que iam acreditar? Não seria uma tentativa de tomar o controle de tudo? O novo Lorde Das Trevas? Ainda mais depois de anos de historias que eu sou o mais cruel dos seguidores de Voldemort?

- Mesmo assim você não vai poder se livrar de seus crimes? – disse Dumbledore.

- Que crimes? – perguntou Harry.

- Assassinatos.

- Me diga uma pessoa que eu matei.

- Existem várias pessoas, não posso listar agora.

- Se essas pessoas aparecerem vivas? O que você faria? - perguntou Harry.

- Não existe magia que ressuscita os mortos. – disse Dumbledore.

- Quem falou em mortos?

- Nós já vimos. – disse Sirius. – Ele nunca matou ninguém que não era preciso. Ele salvou todas as suas supostas vítimas.

O auror falou isso, mesmo não achando Emmy ainda.

- Sem contar que ninguém acreditaria em você. Muitas pessoas viram a morte do Anjo do Caos, e até mesmo os comensais acreditam que eu era um prisioneiro 'especial'.

- Deve ter algum comensal que sabe a verdade. – tentou Dumbledore, precisava ter controle sobre o menino.

- Verdade, havia dois. Além de Voldemort. Eles fizeram o favor de se matar. – disse Harry. – Agora que não tenho nada para fazer aqui. Vou embora. Obrigado, Poppy, pelo menos agora tenho uma boa desculpa.

- Sem problemas. Se alguém perguntar, vou falar que você chegou mal, e saiu como novo. Não é mentira. – disse a medibruxa.

* * *

><p>O grupo chegou até a casa dos Potter, onde Gina, Sam e Giacomo já estavam esperando eles.<p>

- Você demorou. - disse Gina abraçando o namorado.

- Dumbledore resolveu armar pra que eu ficasse sobre seu controle. – disse Harry.

- Ele não aprendeu nada com a nossa visita? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Aparentemente não. – disse ele.

Eles foram para a sala e M pulou no colo de Sirius.

- Eu te vi com duas varinhas. – disse o moreno para Giacomo. – Impressionante. Mas por que você sai para um encontro com duas varinhas?

- Nunca se sabe quando o encontro é uma armadilha. – disse o menino. – Pelo menos desta vez foram só alguns comensais. Agora de uma olhada nesta varinha.

Sirius pegou a varinha, mas como não conhecia muito de varinha, tentou fazer alguns feitiços. Nada aconteceu.

- Sabia que algumas varinhas não agem bem com outras pessoas, mas não consigo fazer nada.

- Xo vê. – disse Harry, e faíscas saíram dela. – Muito boa.

- Mas como? –perguntou Sirius atordoado.

- Essa não é uma varinha. – disse Giacomo. – E só um pedaço de madeira esculpida.

- Outro usuário de magia sem varinha, não. Essa família só tem destas.

- Você acha que eu ia me juntar com alguém sem recursos? – perguntou Sam. – Apesar de descobrir isso só agora também.

- Era uma coisa que a Emmy falaria. – disse Sirius. – Queria que ela tivesse aqui.

- Por que não pediu antes. – disse Harry, e a gata no colo dele começou a crescer e a mudar.

- Oi amor. – disse Emmy.

- Emmy? E você mesma? – perguntou Sirius, espantado.

Mas não era o único. Todos na sala estavam chocados. Com exceção de Harry, Gina e Giacomo, esse último por desconhecer a história.

- Faz sentido. – disse Remo o primeiro a se recuperar. – Uma gata que gosta de um cachorro, só apareceu depois que Sirius deixou de fazer manha, e a corrente 'M' descentralizado, EMMY.

Sirius olhou para a medalhinha e viu que estava escrito o nom estava no mesmo lugar. Ele fechou a cara.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar feliz ao me ver. – disse Emmy.

- Estou Feliz. – disse ele. – Mas por que só agora?

- Eu realmente fiquei muito ferida, e se não tivesse sido curada rápida estaria morta. As possibilidades disso acontecer em St Mungus seriam altas. Tive muito cuidado na fazenda com Michelle e Harry. – disse ela. – Eu não sabia que ele era o Harry. Somente Michelle tinha visto seu rosto. Depois que eu me recuperei eu tentei vir até você. Mas seria colocar todos em risco, inclusive Harry. Quando descobri que ele tinha te visto, e depois quem ele era, pedi para ficar com você. A forma de gata foi a única que consegui sem estragar tudo.

Sirius não reagiu, e Emmy desceu do seu colo, e ia saindo da sala.

Mas alguém a impediu.

Ela se virou e viu Sirius ao seus pés.

- Casa comigo? – pediu ele. – Já te perdi uma vez não quero perder de novo.

- Claro. – respondeu ela, e todos fizeram festa.

Nada melhor para finalizar uma guerra do que começando uma família.


	30. Vida Nova

Capítulo 30 – Vida Nova

Harry e Gina estavam sentados na sombra de uma árvore aproveitando um momento a sós para namorar.

- Parece que agora você é o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. – disse a ruiva. – Mas também quem mandou sobreviver todos esses anos como prisioneiro de Voldemort.

- Melhor que o sucessor dele. – disse Harry. – Eles estão festejando que um destruiu o outro.

- Você planejou isso.

- Culpado. – disse ele, com um sorriso. – Tive anos para planejar, criar o feitiço e descobrir como destruir o desgraçado.

- Ainda quero descobrir como você ficou assim, sendo criado naquele meio. Mesmo com a Michelle estando com você.

- Pelo que eu entendi, o ritual que mamãe fez garantia que nenhum mal me afetasse. Parece que evitou que aquele lugar corrompesse meu coração e mente.

- Será...

- Já perguntei, ela já falou pra sua mãe, e quando tivermos os nossos filhos vamos poder fazer.

- Que namorado bom eu fui arrumar. – disse ela, dando um beijo.

- O melhor. – disse ele. – Mas acho melhor a gente voltar pra festa. Seus irmãos já estão impacientes com a nossa ausência, e vão começar a vir parabenizar o aniversariante.

- Eles já te cumprimentaram. – disse ela, fechando a cara.

- Isso vai impedir seus irmãos de ver como você está?

- Não. – disse ela, irritada. – Eles não poderiam ser igual a você, que deixa a sua irmã em paz com o namorado.

- Eu sou especial. – disse ele ajudando a menina a se levantar.

Eles seguiram até a mesa onde estavam sendo servidas as bebidas.

Molly tinha insistido em fazer a festa do aniversário de Harry ali. Ela sentia que precisava fazer algo para agradecer o menino por ter salvo a sua filhinha.

Além dos Weasley e dos Marotos, foram convidados também Hagrid, Minerva e Giacomo.

Logo Rony e Mione chegaram perto dos dois.

- Harry, o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Mione, sempre a responsável.

- Não acho que poderia ir pra Hogwarts. – disse ele. – todos pensam que eu não tenho nenhum treino de magia, teria que começar tudo do começo, e não seria legal.

- Mas você precisa de notas para ter um emprego. – disse a morena.

- Nem todas exigem notas, NOMs, NIEMs. – disse o moreno. – Voldemort conseguiu ótimas notas e mesmo assim foi ser um vendedor de uma loja de materiais das trevas.

- Oh. – disseram Mione e Rony.

- Mas o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rony.

- Não pensei ainda. – Disse o moreno. – Vou ficar esse ano com meus pais, fingindo aprender um pouco de magia, agora que sou maior de idade. Depois posso jogar quadribol, ou trabalhar com seus irmãos, eles sabem o que eu posso realmente fazer. Ou posso fabricar cerveja amanteigada. O principal produtor está preso com uma tatuagem no braço.

- Produzir cerveja. – disse Gina. – Parece uma boa. Vai usar a fazenda?

- Vou, acho que agora podemos algo mais lucrativo lá, agora que estamos livres.

- Mas e o ministério? Eles podem encrencar que trouxas estão produzindo algo pra nós. – disse Mione.

- Eles não poderão fazer nada, eles não saberão onde é produzido. Leis bruxas são diferentes das trouxas. – disse Harry. – Eles só se importam se tem uma boa qualidade, ou seja, não seja um veneno, e com os impostos.

- Pode ser uma boa.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore reuniu a Ordem pra uma reunião sobre a guerra.<p>

- Como todos sabemos, Voldemort foi derrotado, assim como a maioria de seus comensais.

Ele teve que fazer uma pausa para os gritos de alegria.

- Assim a Ordem perdeu sua finalidade original. – disse ele.

Alguns protestaram.

- Isso é o fim da Ordem? – perguntou Minerva.

- Queria poder dizer que sim. – disse o diretor. – Mas como vimos, sempre vai haver um bruxo das trevas, não podemos nos iludir com isso. Os aurores não são suficientes para isso, eles têm outras responsabilidades e restrições. Vamos manter a Ordem viva, assim como a fênix que lhe dá nome. Mas não poderei mais ser o chefe.

- Como não? – perguntou alguém.

- Eu estou velho, posso ser poderoso, mas não sou mais o que fui quando lutei com Grindelwald. A luta com Voldemort me mostrou que sangue novo é necessário.

- A Nova Ordem da Fênix. – disse Tiago erguendo uma taça, sem consciência de que seria o novo líder da Ordem.

FIM

* * *

><p>NA: Mais uma fic que se acaba. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que a acompanharam.<p>

Mas não se preocupem novos projetos virão.


End file.
